Haunted House Make A Secret
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Le temps a passé mais Adam est toujours là, à attendre, seul. Jusqu'à ce que la mystérieuse Shiori arrive et chamboule sa vie. Enfin sa vie... Cela reste à voir. (Kagen no Tsuki)
1. Prologue

**Deuxième fiction que j'écris en solo, et –oh surprise !- une fois de plus inspirée d'un film avec Hyde, à savoir Kagen no Tsuki. Comme dans ce dernier on ne sait pas vraiment ce que devient Adam à la fin, j'ai inventé ma propre suite. Pas de flash back cette fois, le passé sera dévoilé selon mes envies au fil des chapitres. Kagen no Tsuki est en soi une histoire très inspirante, avec une ambiance bien particulière que je ne prétendrai aucunement copier mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

Prologue

Yokohama, en cette fin d'après-midi de printemps, profitait d'un temps incroyablement radieux. Les parcs étaient pleins de jeunes gens aux sourires éclatants, profitant du moindre rayon de soleil. Les boutiques ne désemplissaient pas, accueillant toujours plus de lycéens tout juste sortis de cours et qui goûtaient déjà aux plaisirs qu'offrait l'arrivée d'un week-end tant attendu.

Le quartier de Minato Mirai ne faisait pas exception, loin de là. Les vitrines alléchantes attiraient les porte-monnaie des clients aussi sûrement qu'un oasis en plein désert, et les sourires des commerçants ne cessaient de s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'ils voyaient leur chiffre d'affaire grimper. Même les salarymen, qui n'avaient pourtant pas de temps à perdre, semblaient moins pressés de se rendre au travail ou à leurs éventuels rendez-vous. Cependant, dans cette marée humaine, un poisson isolé nageait à contre courant.

En effet, une jeune fille courait au travers de cette masse aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, écartant brusquement quiconque se mettait sur son chemin. Elle devait se hâter, surtout ne pas perdre une seconde si elle pouvait faire autrement. Elle serait sans doute déjà arrivée si ce foutu feu n'avait pas mis autant de temps à passer au vert. La demoiselle finit par tourner à gauche dans une petite rue nettement moins bondée, dont le calme ambiant contrastait avec l'agitation des précédentes avenues. Elle entrait peu à peu dans le vieux quartier de Sakuragicho. Elle accéléra encore, ses pieds foulant le pavé à une vitesse folle et elle négocia difficilement le virage pour pénétrer dans la petite cour d'une maison.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitation et jeta son sac à main dans l'entrée, se précipitant à l'intérieur du salon où une vieille femme brodait tranquillement, assise près de la fenêtre. La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller s'agenouiller au pied du fauteuil dans lequel était installée l'ainée et lança, encore essoufflée :

« Je suis là grand-mère !

—Ça j'ai entendu. Tu fais un de ces boucans ! répliqua cette dernière sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

—C'est toi qui as dit que c'était urgent ! riposta la petite-fille en faisant mine de bouder.

—C'est vrai oui. T'as mère sait où tu es ?

—Je ne vis plus chez elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir » grogna la plus jeune.

La vieille femme sourit doucement devant l'air renfrogné de la demoiselle. Sa mère était depuis longtemps un sujet que l'on évitait d'évoquer si on pouvait faire autrement. La haine que l'enfant vouait à sa génitrice était sans limite, mais la grand-mère ne souhaitait de toute façon pas parler du monstre qu'était devenue sa propre fille.

Elle aurait aimé que sa petite-fille ne soit venue que pour l'aider à faire le ménage, comme elle le lui demandait parfois, ou simplement pour préparer un gâteau, discuter… Elle se désolait que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle ne pouvait le faire seule. Elle ne voulait pas le faire seule.

« Bon, parlons de toi ! lança l'ainée pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Tu as trouvé un travail ?

—Toujours pas. Je pense carrément chercher dans une autre ville.

—Et où irais-tu ?

—Là où le vent me porte. »

La vieille femme avait pris l'habitude des tournures de phrase souvent abstraites de sa petite-fille. Cette dernière lisait énormément et mémorisait un nombre incroyable de répliques qui l'avaient marquées durant ses lectures. Elle en ressortait régulièrement, sans même s'en rendre compte la plupart du temps, mais sa grand-mère avait appris à déchiffrer son langage littéraire. Ce qu'elle comprenait pour l'instant, c'était que la demoiselle comptait s'en remettre au hasard. Ce qui n'était pas une idée pire qu'une autre pour débuter.

L'ainée proposa finalement de préparer du thé, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Elles continuèrent de discuter de l'avenir de la jeune femme le temps que l'eau se mette à bouillir. La petite-fille entreprit de déguster une pomme en patientant, et elle la coupa en quartier qu'elle engloutit avec délice.

Une fois la boisson prête, les deux femmes prirent chacune place à l'air libre sur une chaise de jardin. La première était emmitouflée dans un gros gilet, tandis que la seconde se contentait d'une légère veste en cuir. Elle restèrent silencieuses un moment, promenant leurs regards sur les fleurs couvrant ici et là de petites parcelles, dispersant un peu de couleur autres que le vert de l'herbe et le gris pâle des galets. Un oiseau vint se poser à quelques mètres d'elles et les fixa une seconde avant de s'envoler de nouveau, gazouillant une mélodie.

« Je crois qu'on peut en parler maintenant, souffla doucement la grand-mère.

—Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi je suis là ? s'impatienta la plus jeune.

—Maintenant qu'il fait presque nuit je me sens plus confiante.

—Nous sommes nées des ténèbres, murmura la petite-fille d'un ton rêveur.

—Te rappelles-tu du dernier jour où ta mère et moi nous nous sommes vues ? demanda la plus vieille.

—Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

Ça pour s'en souvenir, la jeune femme s'en souvenait. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait vu sa grand-mère aussi en colère. Celle-ci avait débarqué chez eux juste après la mort de son père, et avait pointé un doigt accusateur sur sa propre fille en prononçant ces simples mots : « Tu l'as tué ! ». La petite n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, mais elle revoyait parfaitement la haine déformé les traits de la vieille femme, et sa mère qui ne niait même pas…

« Tu as brûlé ses plumes… chuchota la plus jeune.

—Je ne pouvais pas la laisser recommencer, fit la vieille femme en secouant la tête.

—Si tu savais les crises de nerfs qu'elle a pu avoir après ça, lui apprit la demoiselle, un rictus moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Mais elle le méritait.

—J'ai agi pour le mieux, du moins je le pense. »

Elles admirèrent un instant le déclin du soleil sur la ville, tandis que le ciel se teintait des dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Aucune d'elles ne parla durant ces longues minutes, savourant le passage du jour à la nuit, savourant l'entrée dans leur monde.

« Je suis terriblement fatiguée, soupira finalement la grand-mère.

—Tu dors mal ?

—Non, je veux dire… Fatiguée de la vie. Tu es la seule chose qui me retienne ici, et tu vas bientôt t'en aller. »

La jeune fille observa sa chère mamie un instant puis un sourire étira lentement sa petite bouche rose avant qu'un léger rire ne vienne franchir ses lèvres. La vieille femme sourit à son tour. Elle avait compris.

« Moi qui me demandais depuis tout à l'heure ce que tu pouvais bien me vouloir ! s'exclama la plus jeune.

—J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, avoua la grand-mère.

—J'admets que l'idée ne m'emballe pas plus que ça… Après tout ça m'obligera à te rendre visite _là-bas_, chose que je n'aime pas particulièrement. Mais si c'est pour toi, je le ferai.

—Si facilement ? s'étonna la vieille femme.

—Je vais chialer. Crois pas que je sois totalement insensible. »

D'un commun accord, les deux femmes regagnèrent l'intérieur de la maison. En franchissant le seuil de la porte, la plus jeune poussa un soupir de nostalgie, balayant le foyer du regard. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle venait ici, et il lui était impossible de rester indifférente à cette idée. Du moindre détail sans importance, comme l'emplacement d'une photo ou la couleur du papier peint, elle voulait tout mémoriser.

C'était toute son enfance, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier.

La vieille femme acquiesça en silence en la voyant faire, avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Sa petite-fille se permit un léger sourire, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le piano qui occupait une majeure partie du salon. Elle s'assit doucement sur le tabouret et frôla respectueusement les touches noires et blanches si familières. Elle ferma les yeux et ses doigts se mirent à parcourir le clavier, produisant des notes légères et suaves. Elle joua ainsi plusieurs heures, plongée dans la musique qui s'échappait de l'instrument. Elle ne songeait plus à rien dans ces moments là, les notes emmenaient ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa grand-mère l'observait calmement depuis le canapé. Deux coffrets étaient posés sur ses genoux et leurs jumeaux respectifs attendaient sagement sur la table basse. L'horloge murale sonna les quatre heures du matin, faisant sursauter la demoiselle.

« Tu ne te rends jamais compte du temps qui passe quand tu joues, sourit la vieille.

—Tu n'as pas peur ? murmura sa petite-fille.

—Peur ? Je ne pense pas… Je suis prête, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée.

—Oui, après tout c'est toi qui l'as décidé… »

La plus jeune se leva souplement pour atteindre l'imposante armoire de bois sombre qui renfermait un objet d'apparence banal, presque anodin, mais qui s'avérait en réalité bien plus précieux. Un sablier.

La demoiselle le renversa avant de le poser sur la table, puis elle s'assit à même le sol et regarda le sable s'écouler, une lueur fascinée dans les yeux. La vieille femme observait sa petite-fille qui à cet instant avait retrouvé un merveilleux air d'enfant.

« Es-tu heureuse ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

—De quoi ? relança la plus jeune en relevant la tête, intriguée.

—D'être là.

—J'aime la vie si c'est la question, répondit-elle en refixant son attention sur les grains de temps.

—Tu auras une nouvelle mèche, fit remarquer l'ainée.

—Peu importe. Ça me donne un style, plaisanta la demoiselle en jouant avec sa chevelure d'ébène, parcourut de quelques insolites mèches blanches. Je trouve ça plutôt classe.

—Ça te va bien, approuva la vieille. Veux-tu savoir quelque chose ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

La petite-fille saisit les coffrets qui reposaient sur la table et les ramena vers elle avant de les ouvrir délicatement. Elle sortit du plus petit une première plume d'un blanc pur, presque éblouissant. Elle la caressa doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres comme si elle retrouvait une vieille amie, puis elle la déposa près du sablier et se saisit du deuxième écrin. Ce dernier contenait quant à lui une magnifique plume de paon aux couleurs chatoyantes, et sans oser y toucher, la plus jeune demanda :

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit à quoi servait celle-ci.

—Tu n'auras sans doute jamais à t'en servir. Pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu rencontres un fantôme.

—Et supposons que j'en rencontre un. À quoi servirait-elle ? fit la jeune fille, curieuse.

—Son utilisation est assez complexe, je-

—Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé, l'interrompit la plus jeune.

—Non, avoua l'ainée. Mais il faut bien choisir là où tu écris. C'est tout ce que je sais.

—Là où j'écris… Quelle importance ?

—Cela en a, crois-moi. Si ça n'en avait pas ma mère n'aurait pas pris la peine de me l'apprendre, et ma grand-mère avant ça, et mon arrière-

—Ça va, ça va, j'ai saisi » fit la petite-fille en écartant l'argument d'un geste agacé de la main.

Les deux femmes jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de soupirer de concert, l'une de soulagement et l'autre de résignation. La jeune femme retourna le sablier et tenta de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, mais sa grand-mère reprit la parole :

« La vie est une chose précieuse, tu sais. Elle est parfois cruelle, mais elle sait où sont ses limites. Nous le savons mieux que personne toutes les deux. Tu as encore une longue vie qui t'attend. Durant celle-ci tu rencontreras des gens que tu n'apprécieras pas, des gens malheureux, des gens insouciants ou vaniteux… Mais prend le temps de les connaître avant de porter un quelconque jugement. Examine-les en profondeur, fouille leur cœur et peut-être y trouveras-tu des trésors insoupçonnés.

—C'est le mot de la fin ? demanda la demoiselle.

—La vie est précieuse. C'est la chose la plus précieuse qui existe, à part peut-être l'amour… Tu iras où le vent te portera, mais n'oublie surtout pas d'aimer. »

La plus jeune sourit doucement. Elle retourna de nouveau le sablier dont les grains avaient cessés de s'écouler. Et elle attendit durant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'inertie, presque imperceptiblement, le sable se mit à briller jusqu'à illuminer la pièce d'une étrange aura bleutée. La petite-fille jeta un regard interrogateur à sa grand-mère, et devant l'acquiescement de celle-ci s'empara délicatement de la plume blanche. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur lorsque la pointe entailla la chair de son bras mais elle résista jusqu'au bout, ignorant le sang qui perlait, et grava le nom de sa grand-mère.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle releva la tête vers la vieille femme, les larmes aux yeux, et cette dernière lui fit un dernier sourire avant de lui murmurer, dans un ultime chuchotement :

« Je t'aime Shiori. »


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Shiori errait dans les rues depuis… Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps. Des heures ou quelques secondes à peine, aucune différence. Elle était même incapable de dire dans quelle ville elle se trouvait. Aucune importance.

Par contre il y avait une chose que la jeune fille savait bien, c'était qu'elle allait bientôt mourir de froid si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver un hôtel. Elle rêvait éperdument d'un lit moelleux et d'une tasse de thé chaud. Mais pour l'instant la réalité consistait en ses doigts congelés et la buée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. Malgré tout, la brune ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir quitté sa ville natale. Plus rien ne l'y retenait.

Choisir de quoi faire ses valises ne s'était pas avéré très compliqué, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire elle était sur la route, ou plutôt sur la voie ferrée. Elle avait sauté dans le premier train qui passait, pour atterrir dans un patelin paumé qu'elle avait immédiatement quitté dans un bus dont le simple souvenir ravivait chez elle d'horribles courbatures. Elle avait poursuivi son chemin durant des jours, sans autre but que trouver enfin un endroit où elle se sentirait bien.

Hors de question de retourner à Yokohama. Plutôt crever dans la rue ! Elle resterait digne jusqu'au bout ! Si elle avait tout abandonné ce n'était pas pour rentrer tête baissée à la moindre petite difficulté. La jeune fille n'avait même pas pris la peine d'assister aux funérailles de sa grand-mère, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, ce n'était après tout plus qu'un corps vide désormais. Elle avait dit à sa chère mamie qu'elle ferait son possible pour aller la voir _là-bas_, mais elle n'en avait pas encore trouvé le courage… Dès que la vieille femme avait rendu son dernier souffle, elle s'était empressée de récupérer ses plumes et le sablier pour mettre les voiles.

Shiori n'avait pleuré qu'une fois dans le train, et ses larmes salées avaient perlées un moment au coin de ses yeux gris avant de couler le long de ses joues rosies par le froid.

Et maintenant la brune était là, dans cette ville inconnue, et elle ne pleurait plus. Le temps était tellement sec et glacial que ses larmes se seraient probablement transformées en minuscules glaçons. L'obscurité de plus en plus présente ne la rassurait pas vraiment et elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer avec tous ses bagages.

Elle se décida finalement à demander son chemin en avisant une vieille dame qui arrivait en face d'elle sur le trottoir, et elle l'aborda poliment :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous… »

La vieille baissa les yeux et accéléra furieusement le pas pour la dépasser, serrant fermement son sac à main dans ses doigts crochus. Shiori la regarda s'éloigner, sidérée, avant de reprendre sa route en marmonnant :

« J'ai l'air d'une psychopathe ou quoi ? Elle croit qu'il y a quoi dans les trois tonnes de valises que je trimballe ? Des cadavres ? J'hallucine ! »

La jeune fille atteignit finalement une intersection et jeta un regard de chaque côté histoire de jauger si une rue avait l'air plus sûre qu'une autre. Où aller maintenant ?

_On ne peut tourner à la fois à droite et à gauche. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est prendre une décision._

C'est sans doute ce que lui aurait dit sa grand-mère si elle avait encore été là. Au moment où Shiori lâchait tous ses bagages, lasse et fatiguée, elle perçut comme… une mélodie. D'abord confuse, cette dernière prit de l'ampleur et la jeune fille put enfin distinguer clairement le doux air d'une guitare. Elle observa les environs, cherchant un éventuel musicien caché vicieusement derrière un buisson, mais il n'y avait personne. Cela venait de plus loin.

La brune opta pour le chemin qui semblait se rapprocher de l'origine du son. De toute façon elle était perdue, alors quitte à l'être autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle déboucha après quelques pas sur un escalier, et la vision des marches lui arracha un profond soupir de contrariété.

Au bout d'un périple harassant, la demoiselle parvint finalement devant une grande maison à l'air pas franchement attrayant. Entourée d'imposantes grilles couvertes de rouille, la propriété flottait dans la brume. Le portail permettant d'accéder à la cour était entrouvert, comme une invitation silencieuse à pénétrer dans la lugubre demeure. Cette dernière avait été bien attaquée par le temps, et les plantes grimpantes avaient envahi une grande partie de la façade, tandis que les mauvaises herbes s'étaient chargées d'achever le jardin.

Shiori ne serait jamais entrée dans un endroit pareil en temps normal. Mais cette musique… L'émotion qui s'en dégageait lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle accélérait son cœur. Ainsi, bravant tout savoir vivre, la jeune fille poussa le portail grinçant, bien décidée à atteindre l'entrée. Elle devait savoir qui jouait cet air.

La brune avança tant bien que mal parmi les ronces pour atteindre la porte, et elle se figea un instant de surprise lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit devant elle sans un bruit. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, hésitant furieusement entre la méfiance et la curiosité. L'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol étouffait ses pas, et le parquet ne craquait même pas. Les rares meubles qui se trouvaient étonnement encore là étaient couverts de grands draps, d'origine sans doute blancs mais rendus gris ou jaunis par le temps.

La jeune fille suivit un long couloir et des rats détalèrent sur son passage, provoquant chez elle une grimace de dégoût. Grimace qui s'accentua à la vue de la multitude de toiles d'araignées qui recouvraient les murs et les objets, donnant l'impression oppressante d'être dans un cocon. Comment pouvait-on vivre ici ?

Shiori poursuivit sa visite à l'étage, trainant toujours difficilement ses bagages derrière elle. Il faut dire que l'idée de les laisser là et de les récupérer plus tard pleins de bestioles répugnantes ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Et elle n'envisageait en aucun cas de faire demi-tour. La personne qui vivait ici –aussi bizarre que ce soit- elle devait la rencontrer. Cette musique provenait indéniablement d'une personne extraordinaire. C'était si… émouvant… Fascinant.

Elle longeait un nouveau couloir lorsqu'un furtif mouvement sur le côté attira son attention. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à revenir au niveau d'un miroir terni par le passage des années. Son reflet la fixa de ses yeux de glace et sa fine bouche rose afficha une moue sceptique. L'image de Shiori n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Ses cheveux en bataille encadraient un visage mince et encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Faire beaucoup de route ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, se servant de ses doigts comme d'un peigne, et sa main ralentit en frôlant ses mèches blanches. Elle en était fière, bizarrement, de ses mèches qui marquaient de ce qu'elle avait fait de mieux dans sa vie.

Elle poursuivit sa route, reconcentrant entièrement son esprit sur la musique qui lui parvenait de plus en plus distinctement au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. Elle s'arrêta finalement au bout du passage et se figea dans la contemplation de l'être qui donnait vie à la mélodie. L'homme était tranquillement assis sur le rebord d'un vieux sofa, ses longs cheveux bruns entrecoupés de mèches plus claires cachant à moitié son visage… Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean usé, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans cette sombre maison délabrée. Comme s'il était naturel qu'il soit là.

Shiori hésita un instant sur le seuil, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire pour signaler sa présence, puisque l'hôte ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et l'inconnu posa calmement sa main sur les cordes pour les faire taire avant de se tourner vers l'intruse. Celle-ci, un peu intimidée, s'excusa rapidement :

« Pardon d'être entrée comme ça, mais je vous ai entendu jouer depuis la rue et… C'était vraiment très beau » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Le musicien ne répondit pas, fouillant distraitement ses poches pour finalement se saisir d'une cigarette et d'un briquet. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, toutes les lumières du salon s'éclairèrent en grésillant. Il expira un nuage de fumée avant de souffler :

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Il avait dit ça gentiment, sans marque de reproche, mais la jeune femme s'empressa de lui assurer :

« Je vais partir ! Je voulais juste savoir qui jouait… »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ne désirant pas déranger le maitre des lieux plus longtemps, ce dernier lui posa une question étrange et –du point de vue de Shiori- un peu stupide.

« Comment es-tu entrée ?

—Le portail était ouvert. La porte aussi, répondit la brune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

—Je vois… »

La jeune femme resta un instant immobile, ne sachant si elle pouvait se permettre de parler à nouveau ou si l'homme allait péter un câble et la foutre dehors. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas l'air du genre à s'énerver facilement. Il n'avait même pas sembler contrarié de la voir débarquer chez lui sans prévenir, d'autant plus qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Vous sauriez où je pourrais trouver un hôtel dans le coin ? » osa finalement Shiori.

Le brun l'observa un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur les valises de la demoiselle, puis il esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer :

« Tu veux rester ?

—Je préfère pas, déclina la jeune fille. Votre maison est… »

Tout en disant cela, elle embrassa la pièce du regard et s'aperçut que, à la différence du reste, elle était parfaitement impeccable. Aucun grain de poussière et les meubles, d'allure plutôt ancienne, avaient presque l'air neuf… C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« … Le reste de la maison était une vrai catastrophe, rectifia-t-elle.

—Assieds-toi. » l'invita l'hôte d'un geste engageant de la main.

La demoiselle délaissa ses encombrant bagages pour obtempérer, et elle prit place dans le canapé qui faisait face à celui sur lequel était installé le guitariste. Ce dernier souffla un nouveau nuage de nicotine avant de l'interroger :

« Tu as fugué ?

—Quelle importance ? répliqua Shiori.

—Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

—Ça j'en doute » ricana la brune.

L'idée que sa mère puisse se soucier de son sort lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme avait quitté la maison à 17 ans pour un petit studio qui ne payait pas de mine, mais où elle se sentait mille fois plus chez elle. Elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec sa génitrice depuis, et elle s'en portait très bien. Même quand elles vivaient encore dans la même maison, la mère n'avait jamais pris soin de sa fille. Cette dernière avait très vite dû apprendre à se débrouiller seule et cela lui servait bien aujourd'hui. On aurait presque pu trouver écrit en gros sur son front le mot « indépendance ».

Alors que Shiori songeait à la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, ravivant cette vieille rancœur jamais apaisée, la musique qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici résonna de nouveau pour la sortir de ses pensées. Elle releva vivement la tête vers son hôte, dont les doigts parcouraient de nouveau les cordes, le plus naturellement du monde. La jeune fille s'allongea sur le divan sans quitter le musicien et son merveilleux instrument des yeux. Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte, ceux-ci s'étaient fermés et elle sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Shiori se réveilla laborieusement, dérangée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets délabrés. Elle se redressa en s'étirant et fut gênée dans son geste par une couverture toute chaude et douce qui, elle en était sûre, n'était pas là avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle remercia silencieusement son hôte et, en constatant que ce dernier n'était pas là, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à se recoucher. Ce canapé était la chose la plus moelleuse et confortable au monde en cet instant précis, alors autant en profiter encore un peu.

Mais lorsque la faim commença sérieusement à se faire ressentir dans le ventre de la jeune femme, cette dernière se décida à abandonner les lieux. Le guitariste ne s'étant toujours pas montré, la brune fouilla un instant dans l'un de ses nombreux sacs pour dénicher un stylo et une feuille, histoire de quand même laisser un mot de remerciement.

Une fois à l'air libre, la demoiselle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la rue, espérant bien cette fois-ci croiser quelqu'un qui aurait l'obligeance de lui indiquer l'adresse d'un hôtel. Ce fut une mère accompagnée de son fils d'une dizaine d'année qui eut cette gentillesse, et la brune lui exprima chaleureusement sa reconnaissance avant de poursuivre sa route vers le lieu indiqué.

En chemin, elle tomba sur une petite place où s'organisait un marché et son estomac émit des gargouillis peu discrets pour protester contre le traitement horrible qu'il subissait. Shiori s'acheta donc un sac plein à craquer de fruits en tous genres et elle s'assit quelques minutes sur un banc pour les déguster, observant d'un œil distrait les gens flâner entre les étales. Un commerçant se plaignait d'avoir mal au dos à force de porter ces foutus cageots de marchandises, tandis que d'un autre côté un petit vieux négociait ferme le prix des courgettes qu'il jugeait indécent. La jeune fille se mit inconsciemment à sourire devant la mine effarée du vendeur qui finit cependant par céder face à la hargne du grand-père.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle reprit son itinéraire, se concentrant pour ne pas oublier à quel moment elle devait tourner à droite ou à gauche. Elle eut le loisir de visiter ainsi une bonne partie de la ville, et alors qu'elle était selon ces informations presque arrivée à destination, une sensation de déjà-vu l'envahit. Elle était sûre d'être déjà passé par là. Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant ce qui aurait du être l'hôtel, se fut la maison du musicien qui se dressait devant elle. Comment avait-elle pu revenir sur ses pas ?

Elle soupira, frustrée, avant de faire demi-tour et demander de nouveau à un passant où trouver un endroit où loger. On lui indiqua une autre route et elle repartit, trainant ses valises qui lui semblait un peu plus lourdes à chaque pas. À ce rythme là, les courbatures n'allaient pas tarder à repointer le bout de leur nez. Elle avait plus bougé en deux jours que durant tout le reste de sa vie.

Au bout de trois ou quatre carrefours et bifurcations, Shiori était de retour face à la maison du guitariste. Elle souffla de nouveau en posant les mains sur ses hanches et regarda tout autour d'elle, espérant apercevoir elle ne savait trop quoi. Pourquoi revenait-elle inlassablement ici ? Était-elle victime d'un mauvais sort ? D'une blague d'un lutin qui l'observait en ce moment même en se fendant la poire comme un bienheureux ? La jeune femme était prête à y croire. Après tout elle existait bien, elle, alors pourquoi pas un petit génie espiègle ? La brune se résigna à regagner la maison de son hôte, espérant que celui-ci accepterait de l'héberger de nouveau et de la guider vers un hôtel le lendemain. Toute seule elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

Alors qu'elle franchissait de nouveau la porte de l'étrange demeure, elle se stoppa net une fois le seuil dépassé. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même en clignant furieusement des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. La maison était impeccable ! Où qu'elle regarde, du sol au plafond, plus aucune trace de poussière ou de toile d'araignée. Elle vérifia derrière chaque porte qu'elle croisa, mais partout régnait une propreté à la limite de l'aseptiser. Il devait être courageux pour faire tout ça en une seule journée !

Elle atteignit finalement le salon à l'étage pour y trouver le guitariste, tranquillement assis et lisant sur le canapé. Le brun releva la tête vers Shiori en l'entendant approcher et il constata simplement :

« Tu es revenue. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et s'avachit dans le canapé dans lequel elle dormait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Rien que pour ça elle était contente d'être là.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua le jeune homme en s'allumant distraitement une cigarette.

—Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda la brune, totalement hors-sujet.

—Adam, répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire. Et toi ?

—Shiori, fit la demoiselle en se relevant et étouffant un bâillement. Merci infiniment de m'avoir héberger pour la nuit… Adam. Je suis venue vous supplier de me garder encore un peu.

—Pas besoin de me supplier pour ça » s'amusa-t-il.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le réveil du lendemain fut le même que la veille. La jeune femme se redressa et retira ses chaussures pour ramener ses genoux contre elle et les entourer de ses bras. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle perde cette fâcheuse habitude de s'endormir encore chausser et habiller chez les gens. Enfin chez les gens… Chez Adam. Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle ne s'était jamais comportée ainsi chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait l'impression que le guitariste ne protesterait pas et la laisserait tranquillement faire.

« Bien dormi ? »

Shiori sursauta avant de se retourner pour aviser son hôte, négligemment appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, emportant avec lui le livre qu'il tenait déjà la veille. La demoiselle s'en saisit sans lui demander son avis et s'enquit, après avoir lu le résumé :

« C'est bien ?

—Pour l'instant, répondit Adam en esquissant un sourire.

—Je pourrais revenir vous l'emprunter quand vous l'aurez fini ? Enfin si vous acceptez que je revienne bien sûr.

—Tu peux aussi choisir de ne pas partir, murmura le brun.

—Je peux emménager ici ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Le musicien hocha la tête tout en ouvrant son livre là où il s'était précédemment arrêté. La demoiselle le regarda faire un moment puis finit par demander, un peu gênée :

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

—Mmh, fit Adam en tournant une nouvelle page.

—Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ni quoi, mais… Vous pourriez me montrer ma chambre et la salle de bain ? »

Le guitariste releva vivement la tête et s'excusa gauchement de ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle lui signifia que ce n'était rien et il lui désigna le chemin à prendre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer tranquillement.

C'est ainsi que la brune longea le couloir pour atteindre la dernière porte de gauche, derrière laquelle elle découvrit une chambre à la décoration très sobre mais qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle se dépêcha d'y ranger ses affaires, souriant comme une enfant en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait. Trouver une colocation à peine arrivée en ville, avec un homme qui jouait de la guitare comme un dieu et qui en plus –disons ce qui est- n'était franchement pas dégueulasse à regarder. Les esprits étaient avec elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Remisant toutes ses pensées en même temps que ses valises désormais vides, Shiori se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la baignoire et la promesse d'une douche bien chaude. Elle plissa le nez en passant devant la glace, avisant ainsi son reflet qui –il fallait bien l'avouer- n'était pas très avantageux. Mais elle ressortit totalement changée de ses ablutions. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveaux raides et soyeux, sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur laiteuse et surtout –et c'était sans doute ça le plus important- elle sentait bon ! Elle s'était fait l'impression d'une clocharde en arrivant, mais désormais elle était de nouveau elle-même, « jeune et fraiche » comme aurait dit sa grand-mère.

Cette dernière lui manquait de plus en plus, et elle se fit la réflexion en rejoignant le salon qu'elle devrait vraiment aller la voir, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié. Elle soupira en s'installant dans le sofa et se retrouva bientôt avec la couverture d'un livre juste sous son nez.

« Je l'ai fini, annonça Adam tandis qu'elle saisissait l'ouvrage.

—Déjà ? s'étonna Shiori.

—Tu es restée longtemps sous la douche, se justifia le brun.

—Pardon ! s'excusa la jeune fille. Je paierai l'eau ne vous en faites pas !

—Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la rabroua gentiment le guitariste. Si je t'accepte ici ce n'est pas pour que tu payes quoi que ce soit.

—Mais-

—Lis. Je vais préparer le diner.

—Mais- »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester dignement, le musicien s'était déjà éclipsé. Décidément c'était une personne bien étrange… Il allait forcément finir par lui demander quelque chose en échange de tous ses services !

Lorsque le brun revint, la jeune fille délaissa le livre qu'il lui avait confié pour s'attaquer au repas, qui était d'ailleurs délicieux. Cependant, toujours préoccupée par la question du « prix », Shiori ne prit pas vraiment la peine de complimenter Adam sur ses talents de cordon bleu, et elle lança sans préambule :

« Écoutez Adam. Je n'ai rien contre vous, au contraire, mais je trouve ça carrément louche que vous acceptiez de me laisser rester. Sans contrepartie en plus.

—Qu'est-ce qui te paraît la plus bizarre de ces deux choses au juste ? l'interrogea le brun avant d'engloutir une énorme bouchée de nourriture.

—Les deux. Du jour au lendemain je débarque et ça n'a pas l'air de vous perturber plus que ça. « Tiens Shiori, et si tu restais ? —Mais oui bien sûr ! », déclara-t-elle en changeant de voix selon les répliques. Et en plus vous m'annoncez que vous faites tout ça gratuitement ! Pardon de ne pas y croire.

—Tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi ? fit Adam en haussant un sourcil.

—Il faut bien que je prenne part aux dépenses si j'habite là, confirma la brune.

—Très bien, alors tu t'occuperas… des courses, lança le guitariste après un bref instant de réflexion.

—Et c'est tout ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

—Ça ne te convient pas ?

—Oh si si ! » s'exclama-t-elle en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Pas de factures à payer ni de tâches ingrates à réaliser ? Très bien ! Parfait ! Plus aucun doute, Shiori était tombée sur un homme extraordinairement cinglé.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Où vas-tu ? »

Adam fixait sa jeune colocataire d'un air surpris, se demandant ce que la demoiselle pouvait bien avoir en tête pour sortir un dimanche, par un temps visiblement glacial qui plus est. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours à peine mais elle avait déjà changé des tonnes de choses dans la vieille maison, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Shiori apportait un peu de chaleur dans cet endroit autrefois sombre et dénué de vie.

C'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'avait acceptée si facilement. Et puis elle n'avait nul part où aller. Mais l'autre chose qui avait motivée sa décision était due au simple fait qu'elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans la demeure. Par quel miracle ? Ça Adam l'ignorait, mais le fait qu'elle soit là produisait une sensation étrange en lui. Comme s'il _revivait_.

« Je vais m'occuper du jardin ! s'exclama la brune. C'est un véritable parcours du combattant rien que pour atteindre le portail.

—Ne te fatigue pas, protesta le guitariste. Je le ferai.

—Mais vous faites déjà tout ! s'opposa Shiori.

—Tu vas attraper froid » tenta Adam pour la dissuader.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du salon, et le brun l'entendit descendre les marches quatre à quatre puis claquer la porte d'entrée. Il soupira. Comment arrêter une énergie pareille ?

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, le guitariste supportait de moins en moins la solitude à laquelle il était pourtant habitué depuis des décennies. Si bien qu'avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait obligée à revenir, dans un pur élan d'égoïsme. Elle avait résisté mais malgré son entêtement elle avait finit par céder. Comment aurait-elle pu partir si ses pas la ramenaient toujours à la maison du musicien ?

Shiori n'était sortie que deux fois après son emménagement officiel, mais chaque fois c'était plus angoissant pour lui de la voir partir. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? S'il se retrouvait seul à nouveau ?

Après tant de temps passé sans fréquenter d'autres personnes, il avait presque oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler un humain. Le visage de la jeune femme était le premier qu'il voyait depuis son retour dans cette maison. Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué au-delà des inhabituelles mèches blanches qui striaient la longue chevelure noire de la demoiselle, c'était ses yeux de glace qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait d'un seul regard mettre votre âme à nue. Adam avait été surpris qu'un tel regard appartienne à une personne si jeune, car Shiori n'avait assurément pas plus de la vingtaine.

Le guitariste ne cessait de s'interroger à son sujet. L'idée qu'elle soit partie de chez elle toute seule pour vivre ailleurs lui paraissait étrange. À son âge elle aurait dû faire des études et non pas chercher du travail. Elle aurait dû rester avec sa famille et pas voyager à travers le pays. C'était comme si aucune règle ne s'appliquait à elle.

Il n'avait pas osé la questionner jusqu'à présent. Ils restaient tout de même des inconnus puisqu'ils ne vivaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours. Toutefois, Adam avait bien observé sa protégée, mais dès qu'il croyait l'avoir enfin cernée elle disait ou faisait quelque chose qui détruisait toutes ses théories.

Elle avait passé sa première journée à lire, si bien qu'il en avait déduit qu'elle était d'un naturel calme et studieux. Mais le lendemain elle sautillait partout dans la maison, frustrée de n'avoir rien à faire, et elle avait fini par sortir pour ne rentrer que tard le soir. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où elle était allée, elle avait répondue qu'elle avait d'abord fait le tour des commerces pour chercher un job en profitant de l'occasion pour faire un peu de shopping, puis elle avait visité un musée avant de se promener dans un parc, d'aller à une séance de cinéma et enfin de rentrer. Tout ça en une journée. Finalement elle était une jeune fille active, motivée et légèrement dépensière sur les bords. Mais le jour qui suivit elle le passa dans le canapé, à écouter de la musique entre deux siestes. Chaque jour sa personnalité changeait et Adam ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Pfou c'était crevant ! »

Adam sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Shiori, qui venait de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il était tellement accaparé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son retour.

« Déjà revenue ? s'étonna le musicien en l'observant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Déjà ? Je suis dehors depuis au moins trois heures ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais j'ai tout fait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait. Même si démarrer cette foutue tondeuse m'a pris vingt bonnes minutes.

—Une tondeuse ? répéta le brun, qui ne se souvenait pas en posséder une.

—Prêtée par l'un de nos gentils voisins, l'informa la demoiselle. Il était sur le cul quand je lui ai dis que je vivais ici avec quelqu'un ! poursuivit-elle en riant. Pour lui la maison était inhabitée depuis des lustres !

—Je ne sors pas beaucoup, concéda Adam d'une petite voix.

—Vous m'en direz tant… Vous n'avez pas l'air de vivre beaucoup aussi, remarqua Shiori en penchant la tête de côté. À rester enfermé ici à longueur de temps, isolé du monde. Vous êtes jeune et pourtant vous avez déjà les habitudes d'un grand-père dépressif » se moqua la jeune femme.

Le guitariste ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, ce qui fit rire la brune qui étouffa tant bien que mal ses gloussements dans un coussin brodé. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait depuis qu'elle était ici, et il en resta un moment sans voix. Ce son si léger le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

« Mais qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il.

—Juste moi, répondit Shiori qui souriait encore.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, seule ? s'enquit Adam.

—Je ne suis pas seule, vous êtes là, esquiva-t-elle.

—Tu es seule, s'entêta le guitariste. Toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge ont, si ce n'est une famille, au moins des amis.

—Pas moi. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ma mère depuis trois ans. Mon père est mort, ma tante est morte, mon grand-père est mort, ma grand-mère est morte. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Jugeant sans doute que la conversation était terminée, elle se leva pour se diriger plus que probablement vers la cuisine. Effectivement, elle en revint avec une pomme dans laquelle elle croqua avec avidité. Après s'être réinstallée à sa place habituelle, elle reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Après ça je vais faire des courses.

—Encore ? s'étonna Adam, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille de nouveau.

—Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si vous mangez comme quatre ? rétorqua la brune en haussant les sourcils.

—Désolé. En plus tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent… fit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

—Vous voulez venir ? lui proposa-t-elle. Ça vous ferait prendre l'air.

—Non merci… »

Quelques instants plus tard, le musicien l'observait s'éloigner de la résidence depuis la fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se laisser glisser à même le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait franchement ? Depuis quand la maison lui paraissait-elle si sombre et déprimante ? Depuis quand l'extérieur lui faisait-il tant envie ? Depuis quand l'idée d'être de nouveau seul l'angoissait-elle autant ? Tout ça, c'était Shiori qui provoquait ces sensations en lui.

Shiori… Comment diable avait-elle fait pour l'atteindre ? Il était sensé être isolé, coupé du monde. On l'avait mis là pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait, le privant du moindre contact avec d'autres êtres humains. Mais pourtant la jeune femme était là, et elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! Et Adam s'était laissé amadouer si vite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Cette fille… Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Le brun s'alluma fébrilement une cigarette et souffla d'une manière qui ressemblait fort à du soulagement. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de fumer, tout comme il ne lui était pas vital de manger ou dormir, mais depuis l'arrivée de la demoiselle il avait repris ces habitudes. D'une part pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Shiori, et d'autre part parce qu'il s'était surpris à en avoir envie.

Il se surprenait à beaucoup de choses depuis que la jeune femme était là. Rien que le fait « d'avoir envie » était une sensation qu'il redécouvrait avec un certain plaisir. Il était resté impassible, indifférent à tout durant de longues années, et la brune lui réapprenait inconsciemment à vivre. Il savourait ce renouveau comme un gamin insouciant, et il aurait aimé que cela puisse durer. Mais il savait pertinemment que Shiori finirait par se poser des questions sur lui. Elle n'était pas stupide et encore moins aveugle, et elle se rendrait vite compte de ce qu'il était en réalité. Et alors elle partirait.

Adam espérait juste que ce moment arriverait le plus tard possible. Il se savait déjà en difficulté depuis que la jeune femme lui avait proposé de quitter la maison. Il ne pourrait pas esquiver indéfiniment, mais il croisait naïvement les doigts pour que l'idée passe à la demoiselle. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Jamais.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Adam… Adam… »

Le guitariste ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se trouver face au joli petit nez de Shiori. La main de la jeune femme quitta son épaule qu'elle secouait légèrement un peu plus tôt, et elle murmura :

« Vous vous êtes endormi.

—Ah, se contenta de répondre le musicien en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

—Vous avez faim ? demanda la brune avec un sourire malicieux.

—À tel point que je pourrais presque te manger, plaisanta Adam.

—Presque seulement ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux et la jeune fille lui tendit une main qu'il accepta volontiers pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le guida ensuite vers la table et le jeune homme oublia un instant ses inquiétudes pour se consacrer entièrement à un délicieux repas.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Adam s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, réveillé par un fou qui klaxonnait furieusement dans la rue. L'esprit encore légèrement embrumé par les dernières vapes de sommeil, il avait lentement prit la direction de la cuisine après avoir pris une bonne douche, simplement habillé de son vieux jean. Pieds nus sur le carrelage, il fouillait les placards à la recherche de nourriture pour satisfaire sa faim dévorante. Toutes ces choses banales il n'aurait jamais imaginé les faire ne serait-ce que quelques jours encore auparavant, mais il se demandait maintenant comment il avait pu s'en passer.

Il se retourna après s'être saisi d'un paquet de biscottes et d'un pot de confiture, et il sursauta furieusement en avisant Shiori qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce. Déjà parfaitement éveillée, cette dernière lui fit un bref salut de la main et attrapa une pomme qu'elle lava rapidement avant de la croquer avec avidité. Adam lui tourna le dos, gêné d'être si peu vêtu devant elle, se disant qu'il aurait du anticiper cette situation embarrassante.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda alors la brune, le tirant de sa réflexion.

—Non, murmura le guitariste.

—Ça m'aurait étonné… Venez vous asseoir Adam. Vous avez l'air un peu ridicule planté là avec vos biscottes et votre confiture. »

Le musicien obtempéra, la tête baissée. Plus la peine de penser à aller mettre une chemise maintenant. Il se gifla mentalement, se faisant la juste réflexion qu'il était décidément trop pudique, et que si la jeune femme était gênée elle aurait déjà quitté la pièce.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'enquit Shiori en cherchant le regard du brun. Vous faites une drôle de tête.

—Ça va, c'est juste que… Tu m'as surpris en arrivant, se justifia rapidement Adam dans un demi-mensonge.

—Il faut peu de choses pour vous surprendre, remarqua la demoiselle en haussant un sourcil. Enfin… Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle l'air de rien avant de mordre dans le fruit rouge.

—Effectivement. Et j'ai une question qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu viens de dire, fit le guitariste pour changer de sujet, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

—J'écoute, soupira la brune.

—Quel âge as-tu exactement ?

—20 ans. Ne vous en faites pas je suis majeure et on ne vous accusera pas de kidnapping ou je ne sais quoi.

—Je demandais juste par curiosité, l'apaisa Adam.

—Mmh… Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

—26 ans. »

Comme si cette seule information suffisait pour apprendre à se connaître, la jeune femme se leva pour quitter la pièce. Le guitariste soupira et commença à manger distraitement. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti en un sens, il avait définitivement cessé de vieillir à 26 ans. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, le fait de cacher des choses à Shiori le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas causer son départ donc il taisait son secret, mais d'un autre côté… Peut-être resterait-elle même s'il lui avouait tout ? Il secoua la tête, projetant quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ? Ils se connaissaient à peine et il s'imaginait naïvement qu'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

Une fois son repas terminé et une chemise enfilée, il choisit au hasard un livre dans sa bibliothèque avant de s'installer dans le salon pour le feuilleter tranquillement. Il devait le lire au moins pour la dixième fois, mais que voulez-vous, c'est ça d'avoir l'éternité pour soi sans pour autant avoir de quoi occuper son temps. Alors qu'il entamait la première ligne, le bruit des talons heurtant le parquet se fit entendre, se rapprochant du séjour. Inquiet, il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était entrain de faire et regarda avec appréhension vers le couloir.

Si Shiori s'était chaussée c'est qu'elle allait partir, encore une fois. Et en effet, la jeune femme ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, déjà habillée de son long manteau noir. Mais elle tenait dans sa main quelque chose qui angoissa bien plus Adam que le simple fait qu'elle allait s'absenter : sa propre veste. Elle voulait sortir oui, mais avec lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Il sentit la panique montée en lui tel un puissant raz-de-marée, et la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire fut :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Ça se voit non ? Je vous traine dehors, expliqua la brune avec un léger sourire.

—Je ne veux pas sortir, contra le musicien, désespéré par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

—Adam, soupira Shiori en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis que je suis ici vous n'êtes pas sorti une seule fois. Une seule ! Vous avez la pâleur d'un cadavre et votre vie sociale est au point mort. Tant mieux pour vous si vous n'avez pas besoin de travailler, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre l'air de temps en temps. Alors maintenant, dehors ! »

Le guitariste ne savait plus quoi faire pour la dissuader. Il se leva pour s'avancer lentement vers elle, et il sentit la jeune femme frissonner lorsque sa main frôla sa joue.

« Pourquoi faut-il absolument que je vienne avec toi ? murmura-t-il tristement.

—Mais… Vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse ici, fit la brune. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, et si on ne fait jamais rien ensemble on ne pourra jamais être amis et… Je… Je ne veux pas rester seule… »

Adam écarquilla les yeux tandis que Shiori se mettait à sangloter. Ne sachant trop quoi faire pour la consoler, il fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

Il n'avait été qu'un gros égoïste ! Tout ce temps il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, au fait qu'il serait de nouveau délaissé quand elle partirait, mais pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. Il se rendait enfin compte que la fragile demoiselle n'avait plus personne à part lui, et franchement il n'était pas un cadeau. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, lui faire plaisir pour qu'elle soit heureuse mais ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, il ne pouvait le réaliser.

« Je ne peux pas sortir, je suis désolé.

—Vous n'avez même pas essayé… »

Sur cette phrase pleine de reproche, la jeune colocataire cessa instantanément de pleurer et alors que le guitariste allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il fut brusquement tiré en avant. La main de Shiori s'était emparée de la sienne et elle l'entrainait à présent dans les escaliers, le guidant dangereusement vers l'entrée. Mais alors que la brune s'activait pour ouvrir la porte, Adam en profita pour se dégager, juste à temps.

Il se retrouvèrent alors chacun d'un côté du seuil, elle à l'extérieur et lui à l'intérieur. Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans rien dire, puis le musicien supplia :

« Ne pars pas…

—Venez avec moi.

—Je ne peux pas » fit Adam en reculant.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la regarda en silence, avant de la saisir dans un geste fou. Il ne pourrait pas retarder l'échéance indéfiniment. Autant en finir tout de suite pour ne pas trop souffrir. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il sentit les doigts de Shiori serrer les siens et elle l'attira doucement vers l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux juste au moment de passer le pas de la porte, sachant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait il serait au fond du couloir. Il aurait alors à affronter le regard de la jeune femme, qui serait sans doute effrayée par le fait qu'il venait de se volatiliser pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin. Mais l'étrange sensation qu'il attendait tarda à survenir, et il sentait toujours la main de la brune dans la sienne.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Adam. »

Le jeune homme obéit et cessa un instant de respirer en découvrant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le jardin s'étalait sous ses yeux, parfaitement entretenu grâce aux soins de Shiori. Il savoura la brise qui passait dans ses longs cheveux bruns, et il se surprit même à frissonner. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa veste était sur ses épaules et sa jeune colocataire lui faisait face, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes dehors.

—Oui... »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Puis son regard rencontra les yeux de glace de la brune et il comprit. C'était encore elle. D'abord elle réussissait à entrer dans la maison, et depuis qu'elle était là il avait comme l'impression de _revivre_, puis elle parvenait à le faire sortir de la demeure. Bon sang, mais qui était-elle ?

Doucement, Shiori commença à avancer, l'entrainant vers la rue. Adam se laissa faire, encore hébété. Il admirait tout comme un enfant qui découvre le monde pour la première fois, s'extasiant de la moindre petite chose, de la moindre sensation retrouvée. Il n'osait pas lâcher la main de la jeune femme, de peur que ce doux rêve prenne brusquement fin. Il était persuadé que cette succession de miracles était due à sa protégée, même s'il ne s'expliquait pas comment cela était possible. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience elle-même ?

Oubliant ses interrogations, il profita de cette magnifique journée. Ils se rendirent dans un parc pour s'y promener un moment avant de déjeuner dans un restaurant aux prix abordables pour Shiori, car bien sûr c'était elle qui payait tout. Elle ne fit aucune remarque à Adam à ce sujet, aucun reproche, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de se sentir honteux qu'elle dépense autant pour lui. Alors qu'il était resté plutôt passif jusque là, il entreprit de faire visiter les monuments de la ville à la brune, puisque c'était une des rares choses qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

Ils passèrent un temps fou dans un temple, s'émerveillant devant chaque chose, et ils restèrent un long moment assis sur un banc à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent ainsi de leurs villes natales, Yokohama pour elle et Londres pour lui. Shiori lui posa beaucoup de questions sur lui, la curiosité de la jeune femme faisant gentiment sourire Adam, même s'il devait prendre garde à ce qu'il révélait de son passé. Mais lorsqu'ils abordèrent le sujet de la musique, le guitariste eut bien du mal à refreiner son enthousiasme en découvrant qu'ils avaient cette même passion en commun. Elle lui parla du piano de sa grand-mère sur lequel elle jouait avant la mort de celle-ci, et le musicien lui confia qu'il en possédait un à la maison. Le visage de Shiori s'illumina alors d'un magnifique sourire qui fit pâlir le soleil.

Les deux colocataires se baladèrent au hasard dans les rues. Le silence qui régnait entre eux n'était plus lourd et gênant comme cela pouvait être le cas auparavant, c'était juste naturel. Inconsciemment, ils prirent lentement le chemin du retour, pour ne pas arriver trop vite.

« Adam ?

—Mmh ?

—Est-ce que… On est amis maintenant ? » demanda Shiori d'une petite voix.

Le guitariste l'observa un instant alors que sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ils avaient cessés d'avancer. Son regard parcourut le visage de la brune avant de s'ancrer dans ses yeux bleus-gris, et il serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le matin.

« Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

—Merci. C'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Adam écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la surprise, et alors qu'il allait répondre une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Shiori s'excusa et attrapa rapidement son portable, décrochant malgré le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Allo ?... Oui c'est moi… Oui toujours… Près du parc non ?... Ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi… Bien sûr ! À quelle heure ?... Très bien, j'y serai… Merci à vous. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et poussa un petit cri d'enthousiasme avant d'annoncer au brun :

« J'ai trouvé du travail ! »


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Bon, j'y vais ! À ce soir ! lança Shiori en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

—Déjà ? s'étonna Adam. Et tu ne rentres pas déjeuner ?

—Je préfère éviter d'arriver en retard le premier jour. Et je ne sais pas encore si mes horaires vont me permettre de revenir le midi, alors dans le doute… »

Sur ce, elle fit un petit signe de la main à son colocataire et fila à toute vitesse vers la sortie. L'air frais de ce début d'avril la fit frissonner, et elle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe en laine avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au sentier traversant le jardin.

Elle prit la route de son futur travail et ne put retenir un sourire en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Ce fameux 4 Avril… Elle avait passé une merveilleuse journée, et que souhaiter de mieux pour son anniversaire ? Le guitariste s'était montré très bizarre au début, refusant obstinément de sortir de la vieille demeure. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur, mais il avait l'air… triste aussi, et Shiori n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais une fois dehors il était redevenu lui-même. Il avait été très gentil, ils avaient beaucoup discuté tous les deux et avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux. Mais surtout il avait dit qu'ils étaient amis.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit alors qu'elle traversait distraitement une rue, encore déserte à cette heure de la matinée. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un ami… Elle avait bien essayé de s'en faire avant, mais les gens finissaient toujours par s'éloigner sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce dans son aura ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment leur instinct de survie les poussait à ne pas la fréquenter ? C'était possible après tout… Mais dans ce cas en quoi Adam était-il différent ? Pourquoi ne la rejetait-il pas comme tous les autres ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus quant au mystérieux musicien puisqu'elle était arrivée à destination. La petite boutique dont le gérant l'avait appelé la veille n'était pas très grande mais elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement chaleureux. C'était assez bizarre compte tenu du fait que c'était un magasin de CD. Ce n'était habituellement pas le genre d'endroit où l'on avait envie de s'installer pour prendre un café.

Elle passa la porte d'entrée, curieuse, et prit le temps d'observer les lieux en attendant que le patron arrive de l'arrière-boutique. Une musique style pop-rock était diffusée par plusieurs enceintes, créant un bruit de fond agréable. Alors que Shiori pensait quelques minutes plus tôt au fait de boire un café dans ces lieux, elle eut la surprise de constater que c'était possible. En effet, dans un petit coin aménagé au fond du magasin étaient disposés des sofas et autres fauteuils ainsi qu'un mini bar où l'on pouvait se servir en boissons chaudes, gazeuses ou alcoolisées. Le renfoncement n'était pas visible de l'extérieur, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pu le remarquer, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait elle trouva cela vraiment ingénieux. Des lecteurs CD étaient éparpillés sur une table basse, et les futurs clients pouvaient ainsi tester les produits avant de se décider à les acheter ou non.

« Tu es Shiori je suppose ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

L'interpelée se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel et au sourire amical.

« C'est bien moi, acquiesça la jeune femme.

—Je m'en doutais. Takeru-san m'a parlé de tes yeux et de tes mèches blanches tout à fait particulières. Ça doit être du travail de décolorer tes cheveux ainsi, remarqua celui que la brune avait logiquement identifié comme étant le patron.

—À vrai dire c'est naturel… murmura-t-elle. Et qui est Takeru-san ? ajouta-t-elle, perplexe.

—Excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Akira, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra sans hésitation. C'est moi qui t'ai appelé hier parce que j'ai besoin d'une personne en plus pour gérer le magasin, et Takeru-san est le vieux fleuriste chez qui tu as postulé. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te joindre.

—Oh je vois, fit Shiori en se remémorant l'adorable grand-père qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle cherchait un petit boulot en ville. Il faudra que je le remercie.

—J'avais engagé un jeune homme pour m'aider ici, mais ce petit salaud s'est barré sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain. D'après ce qu'on dit il se serait enfui avec sa copine, ou je ne sais quoi… »

La brune l'écoutait, souriant à moitié devant ce bonhomme qui ressemblait assez à un vieil ours taciturne, mais qui était pourtant encore plus bavard qu'une adolescente en fleur. L'homme se rendit compte qu'il monopolisait la parole et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés, embarrassé.

« Je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, s'excusa-t-il gauchement.

—Pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, car après tout c'était la vérité et elle ne voulait pas le vexer.

—Bon, je vais te prendre à l'essai dans un premier temps. Au bout d'un mois on verra ce que ça donne et si tout va bien tu auras droit à un CDI.

—Un CDI ? répéta Shiori, surprise. Si tôt ?

—Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. À moins que la perspective de passer ta vie à travailler ici ne te réjouisse pas ? lui demanda Akira-san avec un sourire en coin.

—Oh non non, j'aime bien cet endroit » fit-elle en embrassant la pièce du regard.

Le cinquantenaire hocha la tête plusieurs fois, visiblement satisfait, puis vint le moment de faire le tour du propriétaire. Il lui montra chaque recoin de la boutique et lui expliqua patiemment comment fonctionnait la caisse. Il allait enchainer sur la cafetière mais la jeune femme lui fit remarquer en riant qu'elle savait s'en servir. Chaque mois il leur faudrait faire l'inventaire, et ils recevraient des livraisons plus ou moins importantes à peu près toutes les deux semaines. L'homme confia également à sa nouvelle employée son emploi du temps, et Shiori put ainsi constater qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de rentrer déjeuner chez Adam. Tant pis, elle devrait faire une croix là-dessus. Elle commençait à 8h30 et finissait à 18h, sauf le vendredi et le samedi où elle faisait une demi-heure de plus. Elle ne travaillait pas le dimanche ni le lundi matin.

Sa première journée de travail fut plutôt calme. Ils reçurent la visite du fameux Takeru-san, et la brune le remercia chaleureusement pour sa recommandation. Il resta discuter un moment avant de repartir travailler. Le temps passa à une vitesse affolante pour la jeune femme, et elle vérifia l'heure d'un œil étonné lorsque son patron l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle.

Elle prit ainsi le chemin du retour, sautillant presque tellement elle était de bonne humeur, et alors qu'elle traversait juste en face de son lieu de travail –que c'était agréable de se dire ça !- elle aperçut un vieux monsieur assit sur un banc. Elle n'y prêta d'abord pas attention, mais alors qu'elle passait juste derrière lui, elle perçut comme des sanglots étouffés. Elle s'arrêta un instant, intriguée, alors que personne d'autre ne semblait entendre ces plaintes. Les passants continuaient leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, alors que le vieillard était bel et bien entrain de pleurer. Les gens n'avaient donc aucun cœur ? Shiori s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté du grand-père et elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

—Laissez-moi tranquille, grogna l'ancêtre en détournant la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

—Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes triste mais ça vous ferait du bien d'en parler, tenta la brune pour l'amadouer.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé jeune fille, alors va-t'en, rétorqua le vieil homme d'un ton qui se voulait méchant mais qui sonna plutôt comme désespéré.

—Je m'en irai quand vous irez bien, répliqua Shiori en s'installant plus confortablement, signe qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de partir.

—Je n'irai jamais bien, murmura le vieillard, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai perdu la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux.

—Par perdu vous voulez dire…

—Elle est morte, confirma le grand-père. La femme que j'aimais est morte. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant, et je n'ai personne à qui parler d'elle… »

L'homme fut pris d'un sanglot un peu plus violent que les précédents, et il toussa pour se donner une contenance. Shiori saisit une de ses vieilles mains ridées dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers elle et fit une vague tentative de sourire qui s'apparenta plus à une grimace.

« Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez » fit la jeune femme en répondant à son sourire.

Il n'en fallait visiblement pas beaucoup plus pour que le vieux confie tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La jeune femme resta donc un moment assise sur ce banc, à l'écouter patiemment raconter son histoire. Elle apprit qu'il était venu se recueillir ici car c'était là, près de 60 ans plutôt, qu'il avait embrassé sa femme pour la première fois. Ils avaient vécu des moments difficiles mais ils étaient restés soudés jusqu'au bout. À la fin de cette histoire, la brune renifla peu gracieusement, mais c'était ça ou elle aussi se mettait à chialer.

« Tout ce que je voudrais maintenant c'est pouvoir la rejoindre … » soupira fatalement le grand-père.

Shiori resta silencieuse quelques instants, observant d'un œil distrait les voitures qui roulaient juste devant elle, les familles qui sortaient d'une supérette, les groupes d'amis qui riaient… Toute cette vie étalée sous ses yeux. Cette précieuse vie dont l'homme à ses côtés ne voulait plus.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, le sermonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez encore faire des rencontres qui vous ferons peut-être changer d'avis.

—Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, remarqua justement le vieillard. Mais tu es jeune. Moi j'ai bientôt 90 ans et j'ai enterré tous ceux à qui je tenais. J'espère juste que mon tour ne tardera pas trop à venir. La solitude est quelque chose de pesant quand on a plus que ses souvenirs pour nous tenir compagnie… »

Il n'avait pas tort, et la brune était plutôt bien placée pour le comprendre. Elle n'avait connu cette intense solitude dont il parlait que durant une semaine à peine, mais cela lui avait largement suffit.

« Quel est votre nom monsieur ? »


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Et c'est reparti… soupira Shiori en trainant les pieds avec lassitude vers la sortie.

—Un peu plus d'énergie ! l'encouragea son patron.

—Mais j'ai les muscles en compote ! se plaignit la jeune femme en se massant douloureusement les épaules.

—Quels muscles ? » plaisanta une troisième voix.

C'était Yuki qui poussait difficilement la porte d'entrée, portant un énorme carton rempli de CD. La brune avait, en cet après-midi béni, fait la connaissance du jeune homme qui allait les livrer régulièrement. Des cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, une gueule d'ange et les bras recouverts de tatouages tribaux, il passait son temps à charrier Akira-san et il était aussi –à ses heures perdues- un bon client du magasin.

Le voyant galérer, la demoiselle s'empressa d'aller l'aider et il la remercia d'un sourire taquin avant de transporter son paquet dans l'arrière boutique. Le camion ne tarda pas à être entièrement déchargé et les trois compères prirent une pause bien méritée autour de la machine à café. Puis tandis que les deux hommes vidaient les cartons, vérifiaient qu'il ne manquait rien et mettaient le tout en rayons, Shiori s'occupait seule des acheteurs. Ceux-ci étaient pour la plupart des « habitués » et ils se montraient tous très aimables avec elle, puisqu'elle était nouvelle dans la boutique et en ville.

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet de tant de bienveillance. Jusqu'ici, personne à part son père, sa grand-mère et plus récemment Adam n'avait fait preuve de sympathie envers elle. On l'avait toujours ignorée, ne lui parlant que si on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais elle était heureuse que les choses aient changé. Elle avait enfin l'impression de vivre.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Shiori s'assit sur le banc où elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver le vieil homme veuf. Elle déballa son déjeuner qui se composait sommairement de quelques onigiris, brochettes de poisson et de l'incontournable pomme.

Ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire s'était instauré sans même que les deux parties se consultent. Le lendemain de leur rencontre, la jeune femme était revenue sur ce banc où elle avait rencontré le vieillard et ce dernier y était déjà installé. Ils avaient engagé la discussion le plus naturellement du monde, puis les jours s'étaient succédés et tous les midis le grand-père l'attendait pour manger avec elle.

C'était assez réconfortant en un sens. Elle n'avait fait que lui parler, mais pourtant il semblait avoir apprécié ce geste puisqu'il continuait à lui tenir compagnie.

« Comme hier, et tous les jours précédents. »

La brune tendit l'une de ses brochettes à l'ancien qui la saisit volontiers. Il disait avoir pris au moins deux kilos depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais la jeune femme n'en croyait rien, surtout qu'il ne rechignait jamais à accepter sa nourriture.

« Qui te prépare donc d'aussi délicieux repas ? s'enquit le vieillard en dégustant un énième bout de saumon.

—D'habitude c'est moi. Mais hier je suis rentrée un peu tard alors c'est Adam qui me l'a fait.

—Délicate attention de sa part. Ce doit être un jeune homme charmant, sourit l'ancien.

—Il est très gentil, oui. »

Shiori poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de croquer dans sa pomme, le regard dans le vide. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le guitariste depuis des jours. Maintenant qu'elle travaillait ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Elle se levait trop tôt pour le voir, ne rentrait pas le midi et sortait avec son patron et Takeru-san le soir. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son premier week-end, histoire de pouvoir se reposer un peu et discuter avec son colocataire pour la… deuxième fois de la semaine ? Ou peut-être la troisième ?

« Tu m'as l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui, remarqua le vieil homme.

—Je pourrais lui envoyer un message, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même. Mais je n'ai même pas son numéro… Et ermite comme il est, il n'a sans doute pas de portable cet idiot.

—Il n'est pas très porté sur la technologie ? s'amusa le veuf.

—Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache ce que c'est, se désespéra la brune.

—Il préfère le contact humain.

—Mouais, plutôt le contact avec la poussière et la moisissure si vous voulez mon avis.

—Mais tu l'aimes bien quand même, non ?

—Oui, c'est mon ami. »

À cette phrase, Shiori esquissa un léger sourire. Se dire qu'elle avait un ami avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Et là elle me dit que non, elle est sûre qu'elles ne sont pas bleues.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

—Je lui ai dit d'aller les chercher sur place. »

Le fleuriste et le vendeur de CD éclatèrent de rire à cette anecdote qui n'amusait qu'eux, tandis que les deux plus jeunes tournaient mollement leur cuillère dans leur tasse de café respective. La brune se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle et Yuki semblait se dire exactement la même chose. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'ennuyaient, mais la conversation de Takeru-san et Akira-san sur les d'orchidées ne les passionnait pas le moins du monde.

La dernière goutte du liquide chaud engloutie, Shiori se leva pour annoncer qu'elle partait. Son patron râla un peu pour la forme avant de la saluer, et le jeune livreur en profita pour s'échapper à son tour puisqu'il devait raccompagner la jeune femme.

Le début du trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant que personne n'osait briser. La demoiselle ne savait comment engager la conversation avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis le matin, et ce dernier ne cessait en plus de lui jeter des regards en coin ce qui la mettait carrément mal à l'aise. Mais au grand soulagement de Shiori, le brun finit par prendre la parole :

« Le patron m'a dit que tu étais nouvelle en ville. Tu as suivi tes parents ?

—Non pas du tout, répondit-elle en riant légèrement. Je suis arrivée un peu par hasard, et je suis restée un peu par hasard aussi. Enfin si on veut… ajouta-t-elle en repensant à sa théorie du petit lutin.

—Et tu vis seule ? Tu ne connais personne ici ? s'intéressa Yuki, curieux.

—Mon colocataire est devenu mon ami, mais avant ça je n'avais personne.

—Dur… » murmura son voisin d'un air respectueux.

Ils tournèrent alors au coin de la rue qui menait à la boutique où travaillait Shiori. Automatiquement, presque comme un réflexe, la jeune femme jeta un regard vers le banc où elle se trouvait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Elle y distingua une forme sombre allongée sur les planches de bois, vaguement éclairée par la faible lumière des halogènes. La brune fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac.

Alors que Yuki réengageait la conversation, elle l'ignora et accéléra le pas pour atteindre le lieu de son déjeuner. Son vieillard était recroquevillé sur le siège, immobile. Le visage de Shiori pâlit sensiblement alors que la panique l'envahissait. Elle fit volte-face vers le jeune livreur et souffla, tremblante :

« Il ne respire pas… »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Tu préviens pas ton coloc' ?

—Pas son numéro.

—Alors rentre chez toi. »

La brune secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, se cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs entrecoupés de blanc. Elle était à l'hôpital depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, attendant anxieusement qu'on daigne lui donner des nouvelles du vieux veuf. Yuki patientait sagement à ses côtés, la couvant d'un regard inquiet.

Shiori observa le bout du couloir, espérant voir déboucher un docteur qui pourrait la renseigner. Mais personne ne vint, et l'odeur de médicaments couplée à l'horrible couleur verte du lino lui donnait la nausée. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur, restant ainsi assez longtemps pour que des crampes attaquent sa nuque.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Les yeux de glace de la brune examinèrent le médecin au crâne dégarni et aux lunettes épaisses qui lui faisait face. Il tapotait machinalement un calepin recouvert de notes auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda l'homme en blouse blanche.

—Il n'en a plus. Je suis peut-être la seule personne qu'il fréquente encore, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton faible.

—Son état s'est stabilisé. Vous pouvez le voir quelques minutes si vous le souhaitez.

—Il est réveillé ? s'étonna Shiori.

—Oui, mais il est très faible. Je vous demanderai de faire vite. »

Il la guida à travers le dédale de la clinique jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de l'inviter à entrer. Yuki salua la demoiselle là, voyant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il avait été terriblement gentil et patient pour l'avoir supportée et soutenue alors qu'il ne rêvait sans doute que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais il ne s'était plaint à aucun moment et la brune le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La porte se referma doucement derrière la demoiselle qui resta un instant immobile avant d'oser s'avancer dans la pièce. Le vieillard était allongé sur le lit, figé sous les draps immaculés, envahi de tuyaux et respirant difficilement dans de longs sifflements. Les « bip » stridents qui ponctuaient son rythme cardiaque portaient déjà sur les nerfs de la brune.

« Vous savez à quel point vous m'avez fait peur ? lança Shiori d'un ton qui ne lui parut pas très assuré.

—Pourquoi ? souffla le vieil homme.

—Et bien vous aviez cessé de respirer et-

—Pourquoi… m'avoir sauvé ? »

La plus jeune se tut un instant, surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« C'est un reproche ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

—J'ai vu… ma femme… souriante… derrière ce portail… Mais… je suis revenu… » chuchota laborieusement le grand-père avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

S'il avait vu le portail alors il s'était aventuré plus loin que Shiori ne le pensait sur le sentier du monde des morts. Et maintenant qu'il avait revu son amour perdu il regrettait d'être toujours en vie. Si prévisible… Si compréhensible.

« Elle me tendait… la main… mais je n'ai… pas pu… la saisir…

—Votre heure n'était pas encore venue.

—Ta faute… souffla imperceptiblement le vieillard.

—Pardon ?

—Je croyais… que tu comprenais… mais tout… est ta faute, poursuivit durement l'ancien.

—…

—Va-t'en. »

Shiori se leva sans un mot et sans un regard pour le grand-père dépressif qui lui reprochait cruellement de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et elle quitta la chambre aseptisée. Elle prit le chemin du retour d'un pas rapide, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

Elle ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un puisse ne plus vouloir de la vie. C'était une chose tellement inestimable et unique. La gaspiller sous prétexte qu'on n'a soi-disant plus rien à accomplir… Et puis comment pouvait-on savoir qu'on était arrivé au bout ? Comment pouvait-on abandonner si facilement ? Durant toute sa courte existence, Shiori n'avait aidé que des gens qui étaient dans l'incapacité réelle de continuer à vivre. Ils étaient de toutes façon condamnés et souhaitaient simplement partir sans souffrance, dans une certaine sérénité. Mais vouloir mourir par amour, ça on ne lui avait jamais fait ! Sa grand-mère avait-elle raison ? L'amour était-il plus précieux que la vie ?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Adam se rongeait les ongles depuis des heures et si cela continuait ainsi il n'aurait plus du tout de doigts avant l'aube. Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il angoissait intérieurement, élaborant tous les scénarios possibles que son esprit en pleine surchauffe pouvait imaginer. Il était terriblement tard et sa jeune colocataire n'était toujours pas rentrée. Que faisait-elle donc dehors en plein milieu de la nuit ? Certes elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain mais ce n'était pas son genre de s'absenter comme ça sans prévenir.

Peut-être qu'elle était en ce moment même en train de se faire agresser par des voyous, ou alors elle était trop saoule pour rentrer. Ce n'était pas son style mais ne savait-on jamais. Que c'était rageant d'attendre là sans rien faire ! Le guitariste redressa brusquement la tête. Mais qu'il était bête ! Il pouvait sortir maintenant !

À peine cette pensée avait-elle jaillit dans son esprit qu'il se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir d'un grand coup et… revenir au fond du couloir. Merde. Forcément, la brune n'était pas là alors il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Foutue punition ! S'il n'avait pas fait autant de conneries il pourrait aller chercher son amie. En fait s'il n'avait pas fait de conneries il ne serait pas là du tout, et le problème n'aurait donc pas lieu d'être.

Il regagna le salon d'un pas trainant et se laissa tomber dans le sofa, s'allumant fébrilement une cigarette –probablement la vingtième de la soirée- avant de souffler exagérément un nuage de nicotine. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il autant pour les gens ? Shiori était peut-être tout simplement partie faire la fête avec des amis. Mais elle n'avait pas d'amis… Oh que c'était puéril et égoïste !

À cet instant précis, des pas se firent entendre sur le parquet et de peur d'avoir mal entendu, Adam n'osa même pas expirer la fumée qui lui brulait la gorge. Mais si elle lui brulait la gorge c'était que sa colocataire était revenue, autrement il n'aurait rien ressenti. Il fixa donc son regard sur la porte grand ouverte sur le couloir, et lorsque la brune pénétra dans la pièce il se précipita vers elle et la saisit par les épaules.

« Bon sang Shiori ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! »

La jeune femme demeura inerte entre ses mains, la tête baissée, et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux de glace sur lui, il sut qu'elle avait pleuré. Toute frustration le quitta immédiatement pour faire place à de l'inquiétude, et il demanda d'un ton plus doux :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

—Est-ce qu'on peut aimer une personne au point de vouloir mourir pour elle ? » murmura la brune d'une voix faible.

Les bras du guitariste retombèrent mollement le long de son corps tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir appris. Pas si tôt. Pas par hasard. Non. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Adam entrouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

La demoiselle le frôla en passant à côté de lui pour s'asseoir dans le canapé. Le musicien ne bougea pas, paralysé par le mélange d'angoisse et de tristesse qu'il ressentait. S'il elle savait pour lui elle allait partir, c'était inévitable. Pourtant une lueur d'espoir subsistait. Sa lâcheté ressurgit alors, car maintenant que les yeux gris de Shiori ne le scrutaient plus il se sentit capable de souffler :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

—J'ai besoin que quelqu'un réfléchisse à ma place, soupira la brune en se massant les tempes.

—Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi ? fit le musicien en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

—Comprendre n'est pas utile, je veux juste que vous pensiez… Est-ce que l'amour est plus important que la vie ?

—Tu te poses souvent ce genre de question existentielle au point d'en pleurer ?

—Ce sont les pleurs qui entrainent les questions existentielles et non l'inverse, répliqua Shiori. Mais répondez-moi.

—Et quoi que je dise tu seras satisfaite de la réponse ?

—Oui.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que l'amour pour moi c'est l'inconnu. »

Ce qu'Adam lut alors dans le regard de la jeune femme le rassura au point qu'il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle revienne dans un tel état, mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Sauvé. Pour l'instant.

La brune n'avait plus l'air triste ni même en colère, mais au fond de ses yeux bleus-gris brillait une lueur d'incompréhension qui fit vaguement sourire le jeune homme. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'aimer alors le fait de sacrifier sa vie par amour devait la dépasser. Mais le guitariste, lui, ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

« Aimer est plus important que vivre selon moi.

—D'accord. »

Shiori se leva prestement pour quitter la pièce sous le regard ahuri de son colocataire, qui la poursuivit le long du couloir en l'interpelant :

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

—Je suis fatiguée. Vous m'expliquerez ça demain » fit-elle en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Et Adam resta là, les bras ballants devant cette planche de bois qui venait de briser son grand excès de lyrisme, puis il recula pour s'adosser au mur et se laisser glisser à terre. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se justifier alors qu'on ne lui reprochait rien ? Il fallait être honnête, il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il avait aimé au point d'en mourir, et voilà à quoi tout cela l'avait mené. Il ne possédait plus aucune liberté, sauf en présence de Shiori pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Pourtant il aimait toujours…

Sans raison particulière, le brun ne bougea pas durant un moment, même s'il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force d'être appuyé contre la cloison. Avoir mal… Ça aussi il le redécouvrait. Bon sang mais qui était donc cette fille ? Au fond il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle pouvait bien être n'importe qui. Elle lui redonnait tout ce qu'on lui avait pris. Presque tout…

Le guitariste baissa les yeux au sol et aperçut alors comme une étrange lumière bleue filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de la demoiselle. D'abord à peine perceptible, elle prit de l'ampleur puis s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Des bruits qu'Adam n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement s'échappèrent de la pièce close, et le musicien murmura craintivement :

« Shiori ? »

Les bruissements cessèrent immédiatement et le brun n'entendit plus que sa respiration hachée brisant le silence du couloir. Il finit par se lever pour gagner sa chambre d'un pas peu assuré.

Il avait vu des paysages que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir admirer. Il avait lui-même accompli des choses qu'aucun être humain ne réaliserait jamais. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre lui avait donné des frissons. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Adam avait eu peur. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il était près à croire à n'importe quoi -même à l'existence des bisounours- et l'idée que son amie était une sorcière ou quelque chose du genre l'effleura un peu trop à son goût. Ce à quoi il venait d'assister n'était pas banal, même si en substance il n'avait presque rien vu, et il en avait eu froid dans le dos.

Mais ses soupçons à l'égard de Shiori se muèrent presque aussitôt en inquiétude, en grande partie parce qu'il avait du mal à l'imaginer entrain de voler sur un balai. Peut-être était-elle victime d'une malédiction ou d'un mauvais sort quelconque l'obligeant à faire des choses étranges la nuit… Quelque soit l'origine du phénomène cela restait suspect.

Plus que jamais Adam s'interrogea sur sa jeune colocataire, au point de ne pas en dormir de la nuit. Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme s'il allait être fatigué une fois le matin venu. Comment était-il sensé se comporter avec elle maintenant ? Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt –avant de s'inquiéter comme un fou parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas- il se réjouissait d'avance de la voir arriver… Ils s'étaient si peu fréquentés durant la semaine que l'annonce du week-end avait sonné comme une bénédiction.

Le musicien avait cependant vite déchanté devant la mine de la brune, puis devant la lumière bleue aux allures surnaturelles. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas connaître Shiori. Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance à Yokohama, de sa famille excepté sa mère et il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour elle. Mais jamais elle ne lui parlait de son quotidien au travail, de ses collègues, des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis son embauche. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle avait été engagée, leurs très rares conversations se limitaient à « Tu as faim ? » puis « Je vais me coucher, à demain. » Bon sang… Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Adam ? »

Le brun releva automatiquement la tête de son livre et observa un instant sa colocataire. Celle-ci triturait nerveusement ses doigts, les yeux rivés au tapis et malgré ce qu'il avait craint le guitariste se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas anxieux. Il sourit doucement et tapota le coussin à sa droite pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle obéit, mal à l'aise, et le jeune homme se sentit obligé de la rassurer.

« Tu vas mieux ?

—À propos d'hier soir… commença Shiori. Vous avez sans doute vu ou entendu des trucs… La lumière c'était mon téléphone. Et j'étais entrain de pleurer… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu quand vous m'avez appelée, je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez dans cet état là. »

Elle avait gardé la tête baissée durant toute sa tirade, et Adam avait la désagréable impression qu'elle ne lui avouait pas tout et même pire, qu'elle lui mentait. Il l'examina un moment avec circonspection, mais ses cheveux noirs cachait le visage de la demoiselle et l'empêchait de voir ses yeux, et se sont souvent les yeux qui nous révèlent ce que les mots ne disent pas. Alors qu'il allait écarter ce rideau d'ébène, sa main ralentit en frôlant un des traits blancs qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas là la veille.

« Tu as une nouvelle mèche, s'étonna le musicien.

—Possible oui, fit la jeune femme en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

—Tu t'es fait quelque chose au bras ? s'inquiéta Adam en avisant le bout d'un pansement taché de sang dépassant de la manche de la brune.

—C'est rien, lâcha Shiori en tirant précipitamment son vêtement pour dissimuler sa blessure.

—Écoute, tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça, dit le guitariste d'un ton dur. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne t'es pas fait ça volontairement. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours été seule mais maintenant je suis là, je suis ton ami et je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'hésites pas. D'accord ?

—D'accord… murmura la demoiselle, émue. Adam ?

—Mmh ?

—Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi l'amour est plus important que la vie ?

—Bien sûr. »


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le fera… Le fera pas… Bon sang, cette histoire puait la motivation. Allongée passivement sur le sofa, Shiori admirait le plafond comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, essayant tant bien que mal de prendre une décision. Pesant précisément le pour et le contre elle fut forcée de se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait devoir y aller. Elle remettait ça depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, et puis elle avait fait une promesse… Très officieuse mais une promesse quand même.

Alors que la jeune femme s'encourageait mentalement, entamant un chant stupide de pom-pom girl dans sa tête, un claquement sec la tira brusquement de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers Adam qui soupirait avec lassitude.

« M'ennuie, ronchonna le brun.

—On dirait pas comme ça mais moi je suis très occupée, plaisanta sa colocataire.

—Effectivement, acquiesça le jeune homme avec une légère moue amusée.

—Posez-vous un peu, vous ne faites que bougez depuis ce matin. Une sieste ça n'a jamais tué personne. »

Appuyant ces propos, la demoiselle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller de l'autre côté du conscient. Même si le monde où elle se rendait n'avait rien en commun avec celui des rêves.

Le royaume des morts n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, mais elle venait d'y envoyer quelqu'un alors la moindre des choses après ça était de s'y rendre pour « prendre des nouvelles ». Elle en profiterait pour voir sa grand-mère à qui elle n'avait toujours pas rendu visite, en petite-fille indigne qu'elle était.

L'endroit n'avait absolument rien de joyeux, ni même de chaleureux, mais la mort en règle générale n'était pas connue pour sa bonhomie et sa jovialité. Shiori s'était toujours sentie très mal à l'aise en arpentant ce territoire qu'elle ne pouvait pas qualifier d'hostile, mais qui n'avait cependant rien pour être rassurant. L'air lourd s'amassait en un épais brouillard qui vous suivait tout le long du chemin bordé d'arbres tordus. Ces derniers s'échangeaient des lianes épaisses aux allures de bandelettes que la jeune femme aurait plutôt imaginé sur des momies. Puis on arrivait à ce grand portail noir et rouillé qui séparait le véritable pays des morts de celui des « presque-morts », des « en voie de décès ». Le tout dans une pénombre qui produisait une ambiance bien lugubre. Un peu comme chez Adam, sauf que chez Adam il y avait Adam alors tout de suite ça changeait tout. Bref, rien qui donnait envie de mourir.

Shiori ne s'attarda donc pas sur le sentier étroit et sinueux, évoluant d'un pas assuré sur cette terre désolée. Les grilles sombres se dressèrent bientôt devant elle et elle les secoua sans grande conviction avant de patienter. Les mains sur les hanches, elle fit le tour des environs du regard, constatant indifféremment que rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier passage. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

Elle détestait cet endroit. Non seulement il n'avait rien pour plaire –certes ce n'était pas le but premier mais des gens venaient tout de même y passer leur éternité- mais en plus il l'effrayait. Elle pouvait très bien ne pas en revenir juste sous prétexte que les esprits étaient de « mauvaise humeur », et le fait que des morts puissent l'empêcher de vivre lui mettait bien la rage. Si jamais ils décidaient que non, madame ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, ladite madame subissait un état proche du coma jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à reprendre conscience. Voilà pourquoi elle ne venait que très rarement : un, c'était moche deux, elle n'était jamais sûre d'en repartir.

Fréquenter l'antre de la mort s'avérait tout de même être une nécessité pour la jeune femme. Cela lui permettait de voir sa famille, et puis elle devait s'assurer que les gens qu'elle avait « aidé » trouvaient bien le chemin pour l'autre côté. Ce qui jusqu'ici avait toujours été le cas.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. »

La brune se tourna de nouveau vers les grilles et aperçut le vieil homme veuf de l'autre côté. Il semblait étonné, et il y avait de quoi. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que la demoiselle avait le pouvoir de l'envoyer au trépas et de lui rendre tranquillement visite après coup ? Shiori esquissa un sourire et lui demanda, tout à fait naturellement :

« Comment allez-vous ?

—Bien mieux depuis que je suis là. Et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était grâce à toi.

—Vous avez retrouvé votre femme ?

—Oui, elle m'attend. Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit quand nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois.

—Ne vous en faites pas. On m'a expliqué depuis pourquoi l'amour valait plus que la vie, le rassura la brune.

—Je sais oui, acquiesça le vieillard en souriant à son tour. Merci pour tout jeune fille. Je te souhaite une belle vie.

—Merci à vous. »

Le grand-père s'éclipsa comme il était apparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Alors que la demoiselle s'attendait maintenant à voir se manifester un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, se fut tout d'abord un rire enfantin qui parvint jusqu'à elle. Puis sous ses yeux se matérialisa une petite fille qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal, suivie d'une vieille dame qui la salua d'un vague hochement de tête.

« Cela fait un moment que tu ne t'étais pas montrée, fit l'ainée d'un ton de reproche.

—Pourtant vous faites la queue pour me voir Takeda-san, répliqua l'intéressée avec effronterie.

—Heureuse de vous revoir Shinigami-sama ! gazouilla l'enfant en lui tendant la main à travers le grillage.

—Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Yuko, soupira Shiori en serrant furtivement les doigts tendus dans les siens.

—C'est quand même super classe, s'entêta la gamine en gratifiant la brune d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

—Ne nous attardons pas trop, dit l'ancienne à la petite fille. D'autres personnes veulent lui parler.

—Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! se rappela la plus jeune. Ils vont t'expliquer tout ça, poursuivit-elle à l'intention de celle encore en vie. Mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, nous on est à fond avec toi ! »

Et elles disparurent à leur tour sous le regard perplexe de la demoiselle. Que devait-on lui expliquer au juste ? Elle allait vite le savoir, puisque deux nouvelles ombres progressaient vers elle. Elle leur sourit largement et ils firent de même, se hâtant de la rejoindre. Une fois à quelques dizaines de centimètres du portail, ils se stoppèrent et la dévisagèrent un moment, les yeux brillants. Son père et sa grand-mère réunis au royaume des morts, et elle seule de côté des vivants. Quelle famille.

« Je vous ferai bien la bise mais… commença Shiori en désignant les barreaux.

—J'ai l'impression que tu as encore grandi, remarqua son géniteur. Pourtant je te revois encore assise sur mes genoux, comme si c'était hier, ajouta-t-il d'un air nostalgique.

—C'était il y a au moins dix ans, papa.

—Je sais… Mais le temps passe différemment ici. Et ma petite Shio est devenue une belle jeune femme.

—Je me permets d'intervenir pour briser ce moment émouvant, s'immisça la mamie qui avait jusqu'à présent attendu sagement que les premiers mots soient échangés.

—Oui, j'ai cru saisir que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire » fit la brune.

Une minute de silence oppressant s'installa entre les trois parents, tandis que les deux ainés échangeaient des regards significatifs pour décider de qui prendrait la parole en premier. La plus vieille finit cependant par céder, et le regard qu'elle porta alors sur sa petite fille ne rassura pas celle-ci. C'était un regard triste qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ma chérie… » commença la grand-mère d'un ton extrêmement doux.

Ohlala ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Elle ne l'appelait « ma chérie » que dans les moments graves et Shiori n'aimait pas _du tout_ ça. Qu'allait-on encore lui annoncer ?

« Tu aides quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas aider… Et les esprits sont en colère. Ton père et moi ne te reprochons rien et tu as tout notre soutien dans ce que tu entreprends, mais tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux. Il n'est plus bon pour toi de venir ici désormais. Du moins tant que la question ne sera pas définitivement réglée, quelque soit la décision que tu prendras.

—Alors là j'ai rien compris, lâcha la brune, complètement larguée.

—Nous n'avons plus le temps pour t'expliquer, fit soudain son père d'un ton pressé en observant craintivement les alentours. Mais réfléchis bien à nos paroles et le moment venu tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches. Maintenant dépêche-toi de te réveiller. Je t'aime ma fille.

—Je vous aime aussi. »

La brune les regarda se volatiliser avant de reprendre brusquement pied dans la réalité. Le fait d'avoir quitter le royaume des morts pour la maison d'Adam la perturba quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête pour évacuer les dernières brumes de sommeil.

Sa nuque fit alors la soudaine rencontre avec une serviette mouillée et surtout glaciale, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de trois mètres de la part de la demoiselle. Le guitariste s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de la rafraichir doucement tandis que Shiori reprenait lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Adam.

—De quoi ? relança la jeune femme, l'esprit en ébullition.

—Ton cauchemar.

—Ah. Non. »

Elle s'empara du tissu imbibé d'eau pour terminer de se refroidir le visage, frôlant par inadvertance la main de son ami. Elle eut instinctivement un geste de recul et elle le fixa, surprise, avant de murmurer :

« Vous êtes glacé.

—Je n'ai pas froid.

—Vous êtes peut-être malade, s'inquiéta Shiori.

—Je vais très bien, la rassura le musicien. Toi en revanche…

—J'ai besoin de réfléchir, fit la brune en se levant. Et de prendre l'air. »

Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer dans ce cocon de chaleur, et le froid de l'extérieur lui ferait le plus grand bien. Les mises en garde de sa grand-mère résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et elle devait apaiser ses nerfs encore à fleur de peau pour pouvoir y repenser plus sereinement. Alors qu'elle s'était toujours rendue dans l'antre de la mort avec une certaine appréhension, elle savait désormais que ses craintes étaient fondées. L'angoisse qu'elle avait vu sur les traits de son père avant de partir confirmait qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue au pays des esprits. Tout ça parce qu'elle « aidait quelqu'un qu'elle ne devait pas aider ».

C'était tout de même très flou. Elle n'aurait pas craché sur une ou deux informations supplémentaires, comme accessoirement le nom de l'individu dont il était question. Parce que franchement elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de rendre service à qui que ce soit. Elle avait accompagné un grand-père dans l'au-delà, mais si c'était la raison de la colère des esprits ils ne l'auraient pas laisser repartir. Elle aidait Akira-san à la boutique mais après tout c'était son travail, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Elle faisait les courses pour Adam, mais elle doutait franchement qu'on lui en veuille pour si peu. Ah… Quelle plaie !

« Tu veux dire que tu sors ? s'enquit anxieusement le brun.

—Exactement. En plus j'ai envie d'une glace.

—Mais on se gèle dehors ! s'exclama le guitariste.

—M'en fous j'ai envie de frais ! » rétorqua Shiori avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'enfuir à tout vitesse vers la sortie de la demeure.

Elle entendit son ami se précipiter à sa suite, et alors qu'ils dévalaient tous deux les escaliers, il s'écria :

« Attends-moi ! »


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Flash back

« Decrescendo, decrescendo ! »

La petite voix résonnait depuis un moment déjà dans le séjour de la maison, guidant les doigts de Shiori sur les touches d'ivoire du grand piano, jouant au chef d'orchestre sans baguettes. L'enfant n'avait qu'à peine huit ans mais elle dirigeait son élève d'une main de fer, la poussant toujours à s'améliorer, à s'imprégner de la musique jusqu'à atteindre la perfection tant sur l'interprétation que sur le ressenti. Et elle y arrivait. Merveilleusement bien.

L'ainée frôla les dernières notes et l'instrument se tut. Essoufflée, le cœur battant bien trop fort dans sa poitrine, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur la sienne. La plus jeune lui sourit doucement, comme pour la rassurer.

« Quand tu auras appris à gérer les émotions ça ira mieux. »

La brune acquiesça, incapable de répondre, et la gamine sauta de son siège pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine de laquelle elle revint avec une pomme et un jus de fruits. Elle tendit la première à la jeune femme et but distraitement une gorgée du deuxième, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu es douée Shio-chan. Tu continueras à jouer quand je serai plus là, hein ?

—Ne parle pas de ça Yuko, lui reprocha la demoiselle.

—Ça me fait chi-

—Mmh ?

—Ça _m'ennuie_ autant que toi, se rattrapa la gamine, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux demoiselles et ce fut la plus jeune qui le brisa en se réinstallant devant le piano, entamant les premières lignes d'un morceau guilleret et entrainant. Les mains de sa voisine la rejoignirent bientôt, suivant la partition imaginaire dans une synchronisation parfaite. L'enfant avait passé des heures à lui apprendre et elle fut ravie de voir que sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Leurs doigts continuèrent de danser sur le clavier, tantôt rapidement tantôt lentement, parfois doucement et d'autre fois brusquement, exprimant tout ce qu'elles ressentaient et même plus encore. La musique racontait ce qu'elles n'osaient se dire, comme à quel point elles étaient heureuses d'être ensemble, à quel point elle ne voulait pas être séparées mais aussi à quel point il était devenu douloureux de se voir.

Shiori se laissa emporter par la danse, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer les notes, mais un soudain enchainement discordant la réveilla de sa transe. Sa jeune amie avait cessé de jouer et gardait la tête obstinément baissée, cachant son visage derrière ses fins cheveux châtains. Mais ses épaules secouées de sanglots ne trompaient pas. Ni les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur ses mains.

La brune l'attira contre elle pour la bercer doucement, habituée à ces sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle ne craquerait jamais. Cette gamine était incroyablement coriace et terriblement têtue, mais personne n'était aussi fort que ça. Elle faisait comme si ce qui l'attendait ne l'angoissait pas, comme si ce n'était pas la fin du monde et pourtant ça l'était en quelque sorte. La fin de son monde.

« J'ai encore mal à la tête, pleura-t-elle.

—Je vais te chercher tes médicaments, la calma l'ainée.

—Je ne veux pas m'en aller, gémit Yuko en s'agrippant. Je n'ai encore rien vu, je veux rester encore un peu. »

Les larmes de la jeune femme se mêlèrent bientôt à celles de l'enfant, tout simplement parce qu'elle était loin d'être insensible à la détresse d'un proche et surtout parce que sa propre détresse menaçait de l'envahir sérieusement. Elle savait que cela serait difficile mais elle pensait pouvoir faire face. Naïve qu'elle était.

« J'ai l'impression de mentir à maman quand je lui souris, dit la petite dont la respiration s'était apaisée. Mais avec toi c'est pas pareil parce que je… J'ai l'impression que tu comprends.

—Que je comprends quoi ?

—Je sais pas. Mais tu pleures devant moi alors que maman se cache. C'est comme si on ressentait la même chose toi et moi, alors que toi tu vas bien. Tu vois ?

—Je crois… Mais je suis malade moi aussi, tu sais ?

—Ah bon ? s'inquiéta la plus jeune en se redressant pour l'examiner.

—Je suis malade là, fit la brune en mettant une main sur son cœur. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas être seule de nouveau. »

La gamine la regarda tristement, ses lèvres tremblantes de chagrin, avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« J'aimerais voir Yuko Hayashi.

—Chambre 603. Suivez les flèches jaunes. »

La jeune femme murmura un remerciement avant de prendre la direction indiquée, longeant un couloir où étaient entreposés nombre de brancards vides pour atteindre l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à l'étage voulu. Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton elle s'aperçut que sa main tremblait légèrement, comme si son corps comprenait mieux la situation que son cerveau qui la préservait pour l'instant de la moindre crise de nerfs, lui donnant l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre dimension.

La mère de l'enfant dont elle était encore la baby-sitter la semaine précédente l'avait appelée en début d'après-midi pour lui annoncer que sa fille venait d'être hospitalisée. Cela devait inévitablement finir par arriver mais Shiori en avait eu le souffle coupé. C'était tôt, bien trop tôt.

Lorsque les portes métallisées s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour la laisser pénétrer un nouveau niveau, ses yeux de glace bloquèrent quelques secondes sur le panneau qui lui faisait face et sur le mot juste à côté de la petite flèche qui la renseignait sur le chemin à suivre « Cancérologie » là comme pour lui rappeler l'horreur qui touchait sa jeune amie.

Elle traversa un nouveau dédale peuplé de médecins et autres infirmières aux sourires bienveillants qui la saluèrent poliment. Elle ne répondit à aucun, trop occupée à empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Cet endroit la répugnait. Elle passa devant des dizaines de chambres à l'intérieur desquelles se trouvaient d'autres malades qui eux avaient une chance de s'en sortir, et elle les haït d'avoir cette chance alors que Yuko était condamnée.

« Tu es venue. »

La brune releva la tête vers la mère qui patientait dans le couloir, visiblement épuisée tant physiquement que moralement. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, la gorge nouée, et l'ainée lui désigna tout aussi silencieusement la porte à sa droite. La demoiselle hésita avant d'ouvrir, lançant un regard de détresse à la maman qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, signifiant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Pas tout de suite. C'était trop dur.

« Shio-chan ! »

L'interpelée se figea, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait de refermer. Yuko était assise dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre un immense oreiller, les jambes repliées sous les draps blancs. Elle montrait du doigt le sol au pied de la jeune femme, et elle la prévint d'un ton un peu plus calme :

« Attention aux crocodiles ! Le perroquet dit qu'il faut les ouvrir pour trouver l'horloge, mais je l'ai pas fait, c'est trop visqueux. »

Apaisée, la gamine se détendit et lui sourit.

Shiori resta un moment avec elle, assez longtemps pour constater que l'enfant ne savait plus discernée la réalité de ses hallucinations. C'était comme le médecin l'avait annoncé, la tumeur grossissait de plus en plus à l'arrière de son cerveau, augmentant la pression à l'intérieur de cette petite tête brune.

« Vous savez où ils ont mis mon piano ? » lui demanda alors Yuko.

L'ainée lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas et la plus jeune haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas grande importance. La brune choisit cet instant pour s'éclipser, abattue par le spectacle que lui offrait sa protégée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir elle entendit la gamine s'écrier :

« Shio-chan ! Attention-

—Aux crocodiles. Je sais. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

La jeune femme laissa mollement tomber son sac à terre, trainant les pieds jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle s'affala. Avant que sa grand-mère puisse protester elle la fusilla du regard, peu encline à avoir une discussion de n'importe quel ordre avec qui que ce soit. Pour le prouver elle se releva prestement pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage, ignorant les appels de son ainée, même lorsque ce fut pour l'inciter à descendre pour diner.

Elle attendit longtemps sur le lit sans bouger, regardant fixement par la fenêtre le jour qui déclinait, les étoiles qui apparaissaient. Elle entendit vaguement la vielle femme qui montait les escaliers pour aller se coucher, tout comme elle perçut à peine le chant des oiseaux qui cessaient peu à peu.

Vérifiant du coin de l'œil l'heure qui s'affichait en chiffres luminescents sur le réveil, elle se pencha en avant par-dessus le matelas pour attraper le sablier qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Puis, la tête en bas pour examiner le dessous du lit, elle attrapa deux coffrets poussiéreux qui devait reposait là depuis des années. Depuis sa naissance à vrai dire. Elle délaissa le plus grand pour s'emparer du plus petit dont elle ouvrit le couvercle dans un léger couinement, caressant la plume blanche qui attendait sagement à l'intérieur.

Elle savait comment faire, en soi cela n'avait rien de compliqué, mais la douleur l'effrayait. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utiliserait. Mais une curiosité morbide la titillait, la poussant à le faire, juste pour voir si elle aurait mal. Juste pour voir si la tristesse s'en irait. Juste pour voir si le souvenir de Yuko s'effacerait de son esprit en même temps que la cicatrice s'effacerait de son bras.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la douleur lui donna l'impression d'être légèrement engourdie mais elle l'ignora et quitta les couvertures pour rejoindre le palier. Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas sans qu'elle y fasse réellement attention. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'atteindre.

Ses doigts frôlèrent les touches dans un tremblement et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait elle entamait le tout premier air que Yuko lui avait appris. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant le délicieux rire de l'enfant. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de ses petites mains parcourant le clavier à côté d'elle. Shiori joua du piano toute la nuit, son cœur battant à tout rompre tant il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Tout aussi inconsciemment elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était shinigami.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Flash Back

« Allo ?

—Shiori ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai eu un imprévu. Tu pourrais rester à la maison un peu plus longtemps ? Bien sûr tu seras payée en conséquence.

—Aucun problème. Je prépare le diner ?

—Tu serais un ange ! Tu n'auras qu'à rester manger avec nous. Bon je dois te laisser, à tout à l'heure.

—À plus tard. »

La jeune femme reposa le téléphone sur son socle dans un bip avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner la cuisine. L'immense demeure dans laquelle elle passait quelques heures par semaine avait été construite à l'écart des grandes villes, dans un style British qui la rendait assez particulière au beau milieu du paysage japonais. Pas que les propriétaires soient anglais, mais la maitresse de maison avait vécu quelques temps près du bord de la Manche et s'était incroyablement attachée à la région.

Laissant ses pieds glisser sur le parquet ciré, la brune entreprit de ranger les torchons dont elle n'avait maintenant plus besoin, sifflotant distraitement l'air qui passait à la radio. La grand-mère chez qui elle travaillait était sans doute la seule au monde à écouter du rock. En tout cas ce n'était sûrement pas celle de Shiori qui appréciait cette « musique de dingue ». Il était certain que Mozart et Keith Richards ce n'était pas le même délire, deux génies complètement différents.

Tout en mettant la table, disposant les assiettes de porcelaine sur la belle nappe blanche, la demoiselle jetait de petits coups d'œil par la fenêtre et s'assurait que la vieille dame chez qui elle faisait le ménage était bien toujours là. Assise sur un banc, cette dernière observait distraitement les fleurs multicolores qui agrémentaient son vaste jardin, colorant la pelouse impeccablement tondue. Des bourgeons violets semblaient particulièrement attirés son attention, s'enroulant délicatement autour de tuteurs en bois.

Continuant à surveiller son hôte, la plus jeune prépara rapidement le diner avant de le laisser sur le plan de travail, prêt à être réchauffé quand la fille de la propriétaire serait de retour.

Comme le jour commençait sérieusement à décliner, elle enfila sa veste et sortit, arpentant le sentier de gravier pour finalement rejoindre son ainée. Le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la petite fontaine étaient étrangement apaisant, presque comme une berceuse, et elle comprit pourquoi la vieille femme aimait se reposer à cet endroit. Celle-ci posa un regard surpris sur elle, comme si elle était étonnée de la voir là, puis elle lui sourit affectueusement et lui dit :

« Tu viens encore me rendre visite ? C'est gentil.

—Il faudrait penser à rentrer Takeda-san, vous aller attraper froid » fit Shiori d'un ton doux.

La grand-mère acquiesça et la cadette l'aida gentiment à se lever, passant un bras sous le sien pour la guider vers l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois dans le salon, la plus âgée se dirigea automatiquement vers une des deux chaises qui faisaient face à un plateau d'échecs, faisant signe à la brune de s'asseoir devant elle.

« Nous n'avons pas pu finir notre partie la dernière fois. »

Et doucement les pions se déplacèrent au fil des mouvements que leur imposaient les deux adversaires, accompagnant le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge.

La jeune femme adorait ces moments. La vieille dame qui lui avait appris à jouer il y avait de cela plus d'un an déjà, et c'était sans doute la professeur la plus vicieuse et la plus fourbe que Shiori ait jamais eue. Elle lui avait appris à réfléchir à force de coups plus sournois les uns que les autres, l'obligeant à prévoir sa stratégie au moins cinq actions à l'avance. Mais cela avait porté ses fruits puisqu'elle pouvait désormais rivaliser avec son mentor sans trop de difficulté.

Elle savourait d'autant plus ces instants de bonheur et de complicité car elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à durer.

Lorsque la fille de Takeda-san revint enfin à la maison, il était plus que temps de passer à table et la demoiselle s'empressa de faire chauffer le repas. Elle le ramena dans la grande salle à manger avec l'aide de son employeuse et alors qu'elles déposaient les plats sur la table, la grand-mère leva les yeux sur elle et lui sourit tendrement :

« Tu viens encore me rendre visite ? C'est gentil. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Les yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux de glace et, si cela était possible pour un regard, celui-ci se mit à sourire. La plus jeune prit place dans le sofa aux côtés de son ainée qui referma délicatement le livre qu'elle parcourait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Les coussins brodés faisaient incroyablement kitsch mais une fois de plus cela correspondait bien à une décoration de salon de thé à l'anglaise.

Selon l'employeuse de Shiori, l'état de sa mère s'était aggravé mais elle avait pourtant l'air bien, maitresse d'elle-même.

« Kateline ne vient plus me rendre visite… Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

La brune secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. La maladie gagnait irrémédiablement du terrain sur l'esprit de la grand-mère, la faisant parfois revenir des décennies en arrière, à l'époque où elle habitait encore à Brighton avec son mari. La plus jeune avait appris que Kateline avait été l'une de ses voisines et était rapidement devenue une excellente amie. Elle était morte l'année passée.

Le regard de l'ainée se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes et la demoiselle lui proposa calmement :

« Voulez-vous faire une partie d'échecs, Takeda-san ? »

L'interpelée releva la tête vers elle et cligna vivement des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre un air horrifié et de chuchoter craintivement :

« Kateline est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

—…

—Bon sang je le savais ! s'exclama rageusement la vieille dame. Je le savais, je le savais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?! » fit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

La demoiselle s'approcha pour passer une main dans son dos et l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie tout, Shiori ? murmura tristement la grand-mère. Ça doit être insupportable pour toi, sans parler de ma fille…

—Ne dites pas ça. Vous êtes encore en pleine forme. Vos moments d'absence restent rares et-

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne fait qu'empirer. J'en viens presque à détester ces instants de lucidité où je me rends compte que ma mémoire disparaît chaque jour un peu plus. »

La cadette ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre à ça ? Ce n'était facile à vivre pour personne.

« Tu es déjà allée en Angleterre ? lui demanda soudain Takeda-san.

—Je n'ai jamais dépassé Kobe, lui apprit la brune.

—C'est un pays merveilleux. Londres surtout est une ville magnifique, le genre de ville dont on se souvient même avec un bon Alzheimer comme le mien, plaisanta la vieille femme.

—Ça doit être différent.

—Promets-moi d'y aller un jour.

—Il faudrait déjà que j'ai assez d'argent.

—Promets-le moi. »

Shiori hésita un instant mais cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, aussi finit-elle par promettre. Puis comme si cela n'avait soudain plus aucune importance, la grand-mère se redressa et atteignit le plateau d'échecs dans un encouragement silencieux à faire une nouvelle partie. Alors que la demoiselle s'asseyait face au jeu, persuadée que la « crise de lucidité » était terminée, elle fut surprise lorsque l'ainée reprit la parole pour lui demander calmement, tout en replaçant les pions :

« Quand j'aurais oublié jusqu'à vos noms je crois qu'il sera temps pour moi de partir. »

Sur ces mots fatidiques, Takeda-san déplaça son premier pion, bientôt imitée par la plus jeune. Puis elle leva les yeux vers sa cadette et lui dit :

« Kateline ne vient plus me rendre visite… »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que tu viens ici pour la dernière fois.

—A moi aussi.

—J'ai peur que ma mère me demande un jour de tes nouvelles. »

Shiori sourit tristement pour signifier qu'elle comprenait. La vieille femme oublierait très vite qu'elle était partie. Tout comme elle oublierait un jour jusqu'à sa propre existence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment. Maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté ses études il fallait qu'elle trouve un petit boulot qui paierait mieux que quelques pauvres heures de ménage.

Son ex-employeuse la guida jusqu'au salon pour qu'elle puisse saluer dignement la grand-mère qui resterait à jamais dans son cœur comme sa deuxième mamie, presque comme si elle était réellement sa petite-fille. Maitresse des échecs et anglaise dans l'âme, décidément un personnage hors du commun.

Elle était assise là, dans son sofa, toujours un livre sur les genoux. Exactement comme lors de leur rencontre, la brune s'en souvenait parfaitement.

« Regarde qui est venu te voir. »

La vieille dame leva les yeux de son ouvrage et leur sourit gentiment avant de dire d'un ton doux :

« Bonjour. Vous êtes des amies de ma fille ? »

La fille dont il était question tressauta imperceptiblement et Shiori posa une main sur son épaule. Les larmes lui montaient doucement aux yeux mais elle les ignora consciencieusement. Alors que sa voisine commençait à bredouiller des excuses la demoiselle l'arrêta d'un geste calme de la main et sourit. Elle n'avait sûrement pas à s'excuser. Cela devait arriver un jour. Cela faisait mal mais elle comprenait.

Alors qu'on la raccompagnait vers la sortie de la demeure, la brune se mit cette fois à sourire franchement et elle s'enquit :

« Le nom complet de votre mère est bien Chiaki Takeda ?

—Oui, pourquoi ?

—Oh pour rien. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le soir même la plume blanche ne fut plus aussi blanche et les larmes salées ne purent rien faire pour apaiser la plaie, bien au contraire. Sans prendre la peine de guérir son bras à vif, Shiori quitta le réel pour s'enfoncer dans l'antre des morts.

Le sentier la mena à l'éternel portail rouillé devant lequel était posé à même le sol un vieux plateau d'échec. Un pion y avait déjà été déplacé.

Et une enfant se mit jouer du piano tandis que la partie recommençait.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

« Qu'est-ce ~ qu'on ~ s'fait chier, chantonna Shiori.

—Et ~ y a plus ~ d'café, poursuivit son patron sur le même air.

—Misère… » gémit la brune en agonisant sur le sofa.

Les deux travailleurs glandaient depuis l'ouverture du magasin. Les clients se faisaient rares en cette journée froide et pluvieuse, et même sans ça c'était lundi, un jour déjà peu actif à la base. Si elle avait su, la jeune femme aurait emmené Adam histoire de s'occuper de manière plus constructive. Dès qu'elle aurait reçu sa première paye elle lui achèterait un téléphone. Ne pas pouvoir le joindre quand elle en avait envie était quelque chose qui la frustrait profondément.

Ensuite il faudrait refaire sa garde-robe. Pas qu'il n'avait aucune allure –bien au contraire il était même carrément classe !- mais ses vêtements semblaient tous dater du siècle dernier et… Et décidément elle se mêlait trop de la vie des gens. Adam était très bien comme ça !

Bon sang il fallait qu'elle pense à lui acheter des cigarettes, et elle était aussi à court de pommes ! Ils ne survivraient jamais si elle n'allait pas faire les courses. Ah, tellement de choses à faire…

« Il ne se passe rien et pourtant tu as l'air épuisée, remarqua Akira-san. Tu as fait la bringue ce week-end ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

—Oh non, bien au contraire… soupira Shiori. Juste qu'il faut que ça bouge ou je vais mourir d'ennui sur ce canapé.

—Je t'en prie, fais ça ailleurs ! s'exclama le cinquantenaire d'un air dégoûté. Ça m'obligerait à me débarrasser du cadavre !

—C'est sûr qu'avec vos muscles en fromage blanc vous auriez du mal, se moqua la plus jeune.

—Si tu étais moins lourde le problème ne se poserait pas » rétorqua l'employeur.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outrée, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée choisit cet instant pour se manifester. Les deux compères tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur têtes vers la vitrine avec dans les yeux une folle lueur d'espoir. Mais ce n'était que Yuki. Vie injuste.

Aucun des deux employés ne prit la peine de se lever pour l'accueillir, de toute façon il connaissait la maison et les avait repérés sans mal dès son arrivée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha du coin cafétéria mais son air joyeux disparu devant celui pas franchement enthousiaste des deux vendeurs.

« Quelle ambiance ici ! Il y a eu un mort ou quoi ? lança-t-il en plaisantant.

—Non mais j'attends que Shiori trépasse, et tant que t'es là tu m'aideras à jeter le corps » répondit le patron d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

La jeune femme dont il était question se contenta de tirer la langue au patron, et le livreur les fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête et de s'asseoir, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Parfois il valait mieux ne pas comprendre. Le brun se tourna distraitement vers la machine à café dans le but de se servir une boisson mais Akira-san l'arrêta de suite d'une voix lasse :

« Laisse tomber, elle est en panne.

—C'est pour ça que vous tirez une gueule de trois mètres de long ! comprit enfin le jeune homme. Bon sang mais fallait me le dire, j'en aurais acheté au coin de la rue.

—Et bien si tu te sens motivé tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Shiori, l'encouragea l'ainé. Elle n'a encore rien foutu aujourd'hui.

—Non mais oh ! protesta vivement la demoiselle. Vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour dire ça ! »

Cela le fit rire et alors qu'un client entrait –enfin !- dans la boutique il s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre sous le regard amusé de la brune.

Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un patron pareil, avec qui elle pouvait plaisanter et se chamailler sans se soucier de l'étiquette. C'était le vieil ours lui-même qui avait instauré cette ambiance bonne enfant dès le début, souhaitant que son commerce soit avant tout un lieu de détente et non de stress. Il affirmait que c'était le genre de choses que le client sentait, car lorsqu'un employé est contrarié d'être à son travail cela influence forcément sa manière de traiter avec les acheteurs. Mais ces problèmes n'avaient pas lieu d'être ici, puisque le personnel était immanquablement chaleureux et à l'aise avec gens, qu'ils soient des habitués ou non.

Yuki se leva finalement de son siège molletonné et tendit une main vers la vendeuse qui s'empressa de la saisir pour l'aider à se redresser, paresseuse et peu motivée qu'elle était en cette journée maussade. Les deux jeunes gens furent bientôt dans la rue, en route pour le café du coin et la promesse d'une boisson chaude et réconfortante à la clef. Ils frissonnèrent un instant dans le vent glacial de ce milieu d'avril et pressèrent le pas pour vite arriver à destination. Les rares passants qu'ils croisèrent étaient tout aussi pressés qu'eux, à la différence près qu'ils avaient tous pensé à prendre un parapluie.

« Ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois ? » s'enquit soudain le livreur.

Shiori tiqua un instant avant de se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient vu la semaine précédente dans des circonstances pas vraiment joyeuses puisqu'ils avaient suivi l'ambulance transportant le vieux veuf jusqu'à l'hôpital. La demoiselle esquissa un faible sourire avant de répondre :

« Oui, ça va.

—Et le vieil homme, tu as des nouvelles ?

—Il est mort. Dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

—Merde. Désolé. »

La brune haussa les épaules, ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? C'est la vie ? Cela lui semblait bien fade et inutile, et elle ne pouvait sciemment pas avouer qu'elle l'avait légèrement aidé à casser sa pipe, aussi préféra-t-elle garder le silence.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sur ce même rythme plat et monotone, la pluie venant battre les vitres par intermittence pour ensuite dégouliner le long de ces parois glacées. La boutique restait fatalement désertée par les clients, mis à part Yuki même s'il avait terminé ses achats depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme conversait avec Akira-san, et Shiori avait abandonné la discussion depuis un bon moment.

Une tasse de thé chaude entre les mains, elle ne cessait de soupirer intérieurement. Elle qui voulait sortir avec Adam pour la soirée voilà que son plan tombait à l'eau, c'était le cas de le dire. Que pouvait-il bien faire, là tout de suite ? Elle l'imaginait bien en train de lire ou jouer de la guitare. Il n'était certainement pas dehors, de ça elle en était certaine. Même s'il avait fait beau il ne serait sans doute pas sorti. Il avait eu tellement peur la première fois qu'elle l'avait trainé dehors. Pourtant il y avait très vite pris –repris ?- goût et dès qu'il pouvait l'accompagner il le faisait. Alors pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas plus seul ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était enchainé à la maison. Qu'attendait-il ?

« Elle n'écoute pas. »

À cette phrase, Shiori s'arracha de ses pensées et releva vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était le centre de l'attention générale. Akira-san et Yuki la fixaient, amusés par son inattention flagrante. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sortant définitivement de sa rêverie, et lança bêtement :

« De quoi ?

—On parlait de tes cheveux, l'informa le livreur.

—Quoi encore mes cheveux ?

—Yuki me faisait remarquer que tu avais une mèche de plus.

—Une cinquième pour être exact » précisa le plus jeune.

Parce qu'il s'était amusé à compter en plus ? La demoiselle haussa un sourcil, plus pour manifester une réaction que parce qu'elle était réellement étonnée.

« Est-ce qu'elles représentent chacune un moment important de ta vie ? s'enquit le patron.

—Mais où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça ? s'étonna la brune.

—Tu en avais quatre avant, insista Yuki. Il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour que tu en aies une de plus.

—C'est naturel, je l'ai déjà dit, soupira Shiori qui ne voyait pas l'utilité de cette conversation. On va parler shampoing maintenant qu'on est copines ? »

Le troisième client de la journée entra à cet instant et évita à la jeune femme d'avoir à développer ce sujet sans intérêt. L'acheteur était un habitué, aussi en profita-t-elle pour discuter cette fois de quelque chose qui l'intéressait déjà plus : la musique.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« À demain les jeunes ! »

Le patron salua de la main son employée ainsi que son ami tout en s'éloignant dans la rue. Maintenant que la journée était finie le temps était radieux -comme par hasard- et Shiori fit un pas enthousiaste pour se mettre en route vers une supérette. Mais son deuxième pas fut stoppé par une main retenant son bras, et elle se tourna vers Yuki, intriguée.

« Tu es pressée ?

—Et bien… Il faut que j'aille faire des courses, répondit la brune en se dégageant. Pourquoi ?

—Je voulais t'inviter à boire un verre. Et j'aurais voulu t'emmener quelque part après.

—Ça ne peut pas attendre ? s'enquit gentiment la jeune femme. Adam voulait qu'on sorte ce soir.

—Tu as été avec lui tout le week-end. Il ne t'en voudra pas si je t'enlève quelques heures. C'est vraiment important pour moi. S'il te plait. »

Shiori hésita encore un instant avant de finir par céder face à la bouille adorable du jeune homme. Si ce n'était que quelques heures après tout, Adam n'en mourrait pas. Il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain non ? Elle acquiesça donc et sourit à son tour devant le sourire d'ange de Yuki. Celui-ci la prit par la main et s'empressa de la tirer à sa suite, bousculant au passage quelques promeneurs auprès desquels la brune s'excusa poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Entrainés par l'élan, les deux complices manquèrent de glisser à plusieurs reprises sur le large trottoir encore mouillé par la récente averse. Les voitures klaxonnaient furieusement alors qu'ils traversaient à l'improviste, sans se soucier des feux et encore moins des passages piétons. Enivrés par leur insouciance du danger, ils se mirent à rire sous les regards indifférents des passants.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Merci.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pour cette soirée. »

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire à se damner et Shiori se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'elle ne regrettait finalement pas de l'avoir accompagné. Le diner était délicieux et pour une fois elle n'avait pas eu à payer. Pas que ça la dérangeait habituellement mais son porte-monnaie, lui, supportait nettement moins. Ils avaient discuté des heures et des heures, enchainant les verres, si bien que la brune s'était perdue une ou deux fois avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison d'Adam.

Elle était maintenant devant le grand portail sombre vaguement éclairé par deux petits réverbères, elle avait la vague impression d'avoir trop chaud et le paysage tournait légèrement autour d'elle. Yuki l'observait, les yeux rendus brillants par l'excès d'alcool. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler Shiori recula brusquement. Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire d'excuse et murmura :

« On est bourrés. »

Son ami acquiesça et répondit à son sourire.

« Tu as raison. »

Et ils se saluèrent là, un peu gênés. La demoiselle suivit son ami des yeux tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient doucement, avant de franchir les grilles pour rentrer.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Et maintenant, que faire ? Cela faisait presque une heure maintenant qu'il se posait cette question qui restait inlassablement sans réponse. Allongé sur son éternel sofa, le bras négligemment appuyé sur son front, Adam cherchait une occupation pour tromper son ennui. L'ennui… C'était quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde durant toutes ses années de solitude. Car après tout il savait pertinemment qu'il serait seul, peut-être pour l'éternité, on lui avait laissé le temps de se faire à l'idée.

Mais Shiori, l'étrange Shiori était arrivée et avait brisé ces illusions, celles qu'il avait toujours crues vraies depuis son enfermement. Elle était entrée aussi facilement dans son esprit que dans sa demeure et tandis qu'elle sortait souvent de cette dernière, elle ne quittait plus son âme. Il trouvait toujours une raison pour penser à elle, aussi futile soit-elle. Bien sûr il avait conscience qu'elle lui cachait des choses depuis ce fameux jour où il avait constaté l'apparition d'une nouvelle mèche blanche et de blessures à son bras. Mais il ne la harcelait pas à ce sujet, parce qu'après tout lui aussi dissimulait d'horribles choses. Et puis si elle voulait lui en parler elle était libre de le faire, elle le savait.

Adam n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il était heureux d'être là. Sa situation n'était pas vraiment enviable, et elle ne l'enchantait pas du fait qu'il n'avait aucune liberté. C'était entièrement sa faute, mais il fallait avouer qu'au final ses actes n'avaient pas eu que des conséquences négatives, après tout il avait rencontré Shiori. Il se sentait bien avec elle, mais dès qu'elle partait il était de nouveau enfermé, à la fois dans la maison et dans son passé. Il songeait à ses fautes et s'en voulait d'être heureux. Il repensait à son but premier qui était de rejoindre Sayaka… Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il s'était lui-même piégé dans cet endroit sinistre, peut-être emprisonné pour l'éternité.

Sayaka… Shiori et elle se seraient adorées. Elles avaient beaucoup de points communs sans pour autant se ressembler réellement. Elles étaient radicalement différentes physiquement, mais elles étaient passionnées des mêmes choses, le piano arrivant royalement en tête de liste. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un caractère joyeux et rayonnant qu'Adam ne possédait pas. C'était ce qui lui plaisait chez elles. La seule nuance résidant dans le fait que Shiori était là, et pas Sayaka.

Et là arrivait le doute. Devait-il continuer à fréquenter sa colocataire alors même qu'il pouvait partir à tout moment ? Tout comme il pouvait également ne jamais quitter la vieille demeure… Ses fautes valaient-elles qu'on le punisse pour l'éternité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais Sayaka lui manquait. Shiori aussi. Depuis que cette dernière lui avait redonné un semblant de « liberté », les moments qu'il passait avec elle devenaient de plus en plus précieux à ses yeux, et se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus rares.

Comment faire pour passer plus de temps avec elle ? À supposer que cela soit une bonne idée alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de rester… En même temps il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Il avait envie de suivre ses envies. C'était terriblement égoïste et Shiori risquait d'en souffrir si jamais il s'avérait qu'il soit un jour libéré, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient amis. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et il ne _voulait_ pas l'abandonner.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais tout lui dire… »

Cette pensée lui arracha un faible sourire. S'il faisait ça il était certain de la perdre. Quelle personne saine d'esprit vivrait avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Aucune.

Adam réfléchit encore de longues minutes à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son amie, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'en fichait du moment qu'il était avec elle. Il lui poserait directement la question, comme ça le problème serait réglé et il serait sûr que l'idée plairait à la brune. Ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre et surtout à trouver de quoi s'occuper pour patienter. Mais entre les livres et sa guitare, voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait fait le tour des loisirs auxquels il avait accès. Il avait déjà eu le temps de lire et relire l'ensemble de sa bibliothèque, son instrument le lasserait vite et il n'avait rien d'autre à sa disposition pour éviter l'ennui. Pas de télévision et encore moins d'ordinateur, au grand désespoir de Shiori d'ailleurs. Oh mais elle avait un ordinateur, elle !

Le guitariste se redressa brusquement pour se diriger vers la chambre de son amie. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée pour se divertir il n'allait pas la lâcher. Il hésita un moment devant la porte de « l'antre féminin » de la maison, se demandant furtivement s'il n'allait pas légèrement briser l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait jamais formellement interdit d'entrer, mais peut-être allait-il découvrir un bordel pas possible avec des sous-vêtements trainant un peu partout. Oh peu importe ! Il était chez lui !

Il effaça d'un geste agacé la mention « gros pervers » qui s'affichait fictivement devant lui en lettres clignotantes avant de pousser la battant de la porte. Le peu d'appréhension qu'il avait s'envola devant la chambre relativement bien rangée de Shiori –relativement étant ici le mot le plus important- et il fouilla furtivement la pièce du regard. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la commode débordant littéralement de vêtements, la table de chevet sur laquelle trônait un sablier et la grande armoire laissée entrouverte. L'objet que convoitait Adam était sans doute rangé là.

Il s'approcha donc du grand meuble de bois verni et l'inspecta attentivement, faisant abstraction des innombrables paires de chaussures et autres sacs à mains de la demoiselle. Mis à part ça, le rangement ne contenait que deux coffrets finement ouvragés ainsi qu'une petite valise en polyester. Il sourit comme un gamin qui venait de découvrir un trésor et s'empara du bagage pour le transporter jusqu'au salon.

L'apprentissage fut long et éprouvant pour le jeune homme qui ne savait se servir de la technologie uniquement grâce à ce que Shiori lui avait expliqué. Se connecter à internet fut toute une épreuve en soi puisqu'il dut découvrir seul comment « emprunter » la connexion d'un brave voisin. La première chose qu'il fit une fois sur la toile fut de chercher des photos de Londres. Sa ville natale lui manquait et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir s'y rendre de nouveau, arpenter les rues de la capitale et longer la Tamise sous cet éternel ciel gris. Il regrettait même les fameuses cabines rouges et les petits taxis noirs qui faisaient tout le charme de la ville.

Maintenant qu'il avait accès au monde entier rien qu'avec un clavier et une souris, le temps passa à une vitesse affolante pour Adam qui ne vit pas la nuit arrivée. Tout comme il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée, ni les pas dans les escaliers ni même le sac à main qui s'écrasa au sol. Ce fut seulement la voix de Shiori qui parvint à lui faire lever les yeux de l'écran.

« Vous faites quoi avec mon pc ? »

Le brun s'empressa de se débarrasser de l'objet en question pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il remarqua enfin l'état de la de sa colocataire, titubante, le regard vague et accompagnée d'un parfum d'alcool.

« Shiori, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? souffla Adam en la saisissant par les épaules.

—Je me suis bourrée la gueule, ça se voit pas ? répliqua l'intéressée.

—Pourquoi ? On t'a forcé ? l'interrogea le guitariste d'un air inquiet.

—Noooonnn, fit la brune en partant de ce rire stupide que l'on a seulement quand on est complètement cuit. C'était pour voir ce que ça faisait. »

Bon sang… Le musicien esquissa une moue amusée tout en aidant son amie à tenir debout jusqu'à sa chambre. Décidément elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Une fois leur destination atteinte, la demoiselle se laissa tomber sur son lit en gloussant, puis elle s'arrêta brusquement pour se pelotonner dans sa couverture. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière, si bien qu'Adam fit demi-tour pour s'éclipser le plus silencieusement possible. Mais la jeune femme agrippa sa manche et le tira doucement vers elle, le forçant à rester. Le brun s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et patienta sagement que Shiori parle ou le lâche.

« Vous êtes déçu ? demanda finalement la brune.

—De quoi ?

—Moi. Mon état. Je sais pas.

—Non. Même si se bourrer la gueule seule c'est moche, se moqua le guitariste.

—J'étais avec Yuki.

—Qui est-ce ? Une nouvelle amie ?

—_Un_ nouvel ami. Yuki est on ne peut plus masculin. Ou alors il cache bien son jeu, plaisanta l'alcoolisée en pouffant dans son oreiller.

—Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et le musicien se tourna légèrement vers sa colocataire pour constater que celle-ci dormait paisiblement, la manche du jeune homme toujours serrée dans sa petite main. Adam sourit devant son visage ensommeillé et tenta de se dégager le plus délicatement possible, mais elle s'agrippait furieusement et gémit en signe de protestation lorsqu'il tira un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

Le guitariste soupira profondément, hésitant entre la réveiller ou rester là. Pour le moment la seconde option lui semblait la plus préférable, compte tenu du fait qu'il commençait à se sentir fatigué et que ranimer Shiori pourrait s'avérer une très mauvaise initiative s'il tenait...S'il tenait à la vie n'était peut-être pas la bonne expression, mais c'était l'idée. Elle adorait dormir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait sorti du sommeil il avait eu droit à un coup de poing affreusement douloureux à l'épaule et la brune lui avait fait la tête pendant plus d'une heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'Adam lui prépare une tarte aux pommes. Bizarrement elle lui avait tout de suite pardonné après ça.

Résigné, le musicien finit par s'allonger à côté de la jeune femme, face à elle pour éviter de se tordre le bras -auquel elle s'accrochait- en contorsions inutiles. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux blancs qui barrait son visage et la regarda un moment alors que l'inertie de la fatigue gagnait peu à peu ses membres, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il s'abandonne au sommeil.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Adam ?

—Mmh…

—Adam réveillez-vous ! chuchota furieusement Shiori.

—Encore cinq minutes… grogna le brun.

—Non non non ! Je vais être en retard au boulot moi !

—Je dirai que c'est ma faute… murmura le guitariste, encore à moitié endormi.

—Je vois l'genre, ouais… « Mon amie est arrivée en retard parce que je voulais pas lui lâcher la main », se moqua la jeune femme.

—Quoi ? »

Pour le coup, le musicien ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et fut un instant aveuglé par un rayon de lumière particulièrement vicieux qui s'était glissé entre les volets toujours fermés. Une fois la vue recouvrée, il put constater qu'effectivement il serrait la main de sa colocataire dans la sienne tout comme elle avait agrippé sa manche un peu plus tôt. Il desserra aussitôt son étreinte et la brune se jeta hors du lit pour courir vers la salle de bain.

Bon sang, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des choses inconsciemment pendait qu'il dormait. Décidément ça ne s'arrangeait pas chez lui. Adam se redressa et s'étira paresseusement avant de gagner la cuisine d'un pas lent, avec pour seule idée en tête : manger.

Lorsque Shiori le rejoignit enfin se fut pour se servir un grand verre d'eau pour accompagner son cachet d'aspirine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air reposé et la migraine qu'elle subissait ne devait pas arranger les choses.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir travailler dans cet état ? lui demanda gentiment Adam.

—C'est mon problème si je me suis saoulée en pleine semaine de boulot. Même si j'avoue que je retournerai bien me coucher.

—Tu veux que-

—Oh bon sang je vais vraiment être à la bourre ! s'écria soudain la brune en fixant l'horloge. À ce soir ! » ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Avec toute cette agitation Adam n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui proposer de l'accompagner… Une nouvelle longue journée monotone s'offrait à lui. Encore.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

« Shiori ! Sors de ton carton et viens voir par ici ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête des stocks qu'elle était entrain de déballer et alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son patron à l'avant de la boutique, elle se ravisa au dernier moment et répliqua :

« Si c'est encore une de vos blagues pourries c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! »

La première fois il l'avait fait accourir pour s'occuper d'un client qui s'était avéré inexistant, la deuxième fois il l'avait arrosée avec un pistolet à eau –oui, le jouet pour enfants- et il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse avoir une troisième fois. Que voulez-vous, c'était comme ça les jours où les acheteurs se faisaient rares. On s'occupait comme on pouvait. Même si cela impliquait de retrouver l'âge mental d'un gamin de cinq ans.

« T'inquiète Shio-chan ! » s'écria une troisième voix.

La brune sourit immédiatement en reconnaissant Yuki, en partie parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir et surtout parce que son arrivée sonnait l'heure du déjeuner. Elle s'empressa donc de regagner le magasin, tout en dénouant ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait attachés pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans son travail. Elle avait toujours préféré les laisser détachés, cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté. Les deux hommes l'attendaient, et tandis qu'elle recoiffait rapidement sa chevelure zébrée, Akira-san commença –recommença ?- à se plaindre :

« Vous m'abandonnez encore… Les jeunes ! Quelle ingratitude !

—À chaque fois qu'on vous propose de venir vous refusez, rétorqua la demoiselle en enfilant sa veste.

—Par pure politesse, fabula le commerçant. Je ne veux pas gêner la passion d'un amour naissant, déclara-t-il d'un ton lyrique.

—Partons avant qu'il ne nous parle de ses anciennes conquêtes, conseilla le jeune livreur en passant un bras autour des épaules de la vendeuse.

—Moque-toi, insolent ! s'exclama pompeusement le patron. Tu subiras ma fureur vengeresse ! »

Avant que Yuki n'ait pu esquiver, le tranchant de la main du vieil ours s'abattit sur le haut de sa tête et il poussa un petit cri de douleur aigu tandis que Shiori pouffait discrètement.

« Arrêtez Akira-san ! fit-elle en riant. Vous allez lui enlever le peu de neurones qu'il a !

—Hé ! protesta le brun.

—Tu as raison, acquiesça le gérant. Prends soin de lui et essaie de le ramener vivant.

—Allez-y, continuez, faites comme si j'étais pas là ! » se vexa l'intéressé.

La jeune femme et lui finirent par s'échapper du magasin pour se mettre en route vers un restaurant. Ils profitaient d'une rare éclaircie après des jours et des jours de pluie et de brouillard pour redécouvrir ce qu'on appelait le soleil. Shiori mourait de faim et son ventre le lui faisait bien comprendre en grognements hargneux qui provoquaient les moqueries du livreur.

Yuki et elle avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble, du moins lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas en livraison dans une autre ville. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et la brune se réjouissait de passer un moment avec lui. Elle s'était jurée depuis leur dernière sortie nocturne de ne plus jamais toucher à un seul verre d'alcool, suite à la gueule de bois mémorable qu'elle avait subi. Elle et son ami n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas reparlé de l'incident du « baiser manqué », et la demoiselle ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette histoire la mettait mal à l'aise et si elle pouvait éviter de l'évoquer cela lui rendait bien service. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être amoureuse du brun… Mais après tout que savait-elle de l'amour ? Rien, strictement rien, sinon ce qu'elle en avait vu chez les autres. Et il fallait bien avouer que cela ne lui donnait pas envie de connaître ce sentiment.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu ses parents, premier modèle par excellence, et quand on savait comment les choses s'étaient finies cela donnait plutôt froid dans le dos. Sa mère avait tout de même tué son père, pour la stupide raison qu'elle soupçonnait monsieur d'avoir une maitresse. Supposition que Shiori avait par la suite apprise comme étant totalement fausse mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Sa grand-mère avait brûlé les plumes de sa mère et la chose s'était réglée ainsi. Était-ce cela l'amour ? La brune en doutait.

Ensuite il y avait eu ce garçon, peu après son entrée au lycée, qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme alors qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Probablement pas.

Son dernier exemple était enfin celui du grand-père qu'elle avait « aidé » récemment, celui qui voulait mourir pour rejoindre sa femme. De tous les scénarios s'était encore celui-là qui lui semblait le plus crédible, puisque même Adam l'avait approuvé… Enfin approuvé n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, mais il l'avait compris. Oui, c'était ça. Compris. Adam avait-il déjà été amoureux ? Elle se le demandait.

Penser au guitariste lui rappela qu'elle devait penser à lui botter les fesses. Elle le trouvait toujours devant son ordinateur ou devant un livre lorsqu'elle rentrait, et dès qu'elle arrivait il posait tout pour discuter avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de nouveau. Il ne sortait jamais et la jeune femme sentait bien que son ami s'ennuyait.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, pas vrai ? »

Shiori releva vivement les yeux vers Yuki qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé, et elle se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient déjà attablés au restaurant. Elle avait été tellement ailleurs durant tout le trajet qu'elle avait fait chaque geste automatiquement.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? lui demanda le tatoué en reposant patiemment le menu.

—Aucune importance, souffla la jeune femme en écartant la question d'un vague geste de la main.

—Ça doit pourtant en avoir puisque tu ne suis pas mon passionnant monologue sur la boutique de chocolat qui vient d'ouvrir.

—Chocolat ? répéta la gourmande avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

—Tu perds pas le nord, toi. » s'amusa-t-il.

Le repas se déroula calmement, tous les deux étant désormais des habitués. Le serveur connaissait bien Yuki et arrivait toujours à leur offrir au moins un apéritif gratuitement. Le restaurant en lui-même n'était pas luxueux, loin de là, mais la brune adorait son ambiance chaleureuse. Tandis qu'elle parlait avec son ami, la jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait y emmener Adam un jour. Si c'était pour manger et si en plus elle était avec lui, il n'aurait aucune raison de refuser.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Adam Adam Adam ! »

Shiori surgit dans le salon telle un ouragan et se précipita vers son ami, jusqu'ici tranquillement installé dans le sofa, pour saisir sa main et le tirer à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le guitariste.

—Il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi ! s'enthousiasma la demoiselle en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste qu'elle avait déjà pris soin de récupérer.

—Où ça ? s'enquit le brun, amusé par l'agitation de sa colocataire.

—Ce soir on va vite au resto' et après on se fait un ciné ! Il y a un film trop bien qui vient de sortir et je veux trop aller le voir !

—Ce que femme veut… »

La jeune femme lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et l'entraina dehors. L'air froid du début de soirée surprit le musicien et Shiori se précipita à l'intérieur sous l'œil intrigué de son ami pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec l'écharpe du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil complice. Si Adam n'avait pas ce côté fragile et adorable elle ne se soucierait pas de lui. Tout comme elle ne se souciait pas de Yuki qui était de nature plus indépendante. Ennuyeux en somme. Sympathique mais ennuyeux. Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle était comme ça elle aussi ?

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où la jeune femme avait déjeuné la veille encore avec son ami livreur. Le serveur sembla étonné que ce dernier ne soit pas là mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et leur désigna sagement une table près de la fenêtre.

« Comment tu connais cet endroit ? lui demanda le guitariste une fois assis.

—Yuki et moi on y mange le midi, expliqua Shiori en remerciant le jeune homme qui déposait son plat.

—Décidément tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ce Yuki, remarqua le brun en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

—Vous êtes jaloux ? s'amusa la demoiselle. Vous auriez préféré que je me prenne une cuite avec vous ? »

À ce souvenir la brune se figea immédiatement alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à rire, se demandant soudain ce qui avait pu se passer ce soir-là. Elle se souvenait qu'Adam l'avait aidé à atteindre sa chambre, puis elle s'était endormie, du moins le supposait-elle puisque ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi le guitariste était-il là à son réveil ?

« Adam ? fit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

—Shiori ? répondit son ami sur le même ton.

—Quand je suis rentrée… bourrée, l'autre fois… Il ne s'est rien passé n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

—Comment ça ? relança le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

—Je n'ai rien dit ou fait… d'étrange ?

—Étrange ? Non, pas de mon point de vue. »

Ça, ça ne l'aidait pas. Un point de vue c'était purement relatif ! Quoique la signification de l'étrangeté aussi… Mais si jamais, dans une demi-conscience ou une inconscience totale, elle avait confié quelque chose au jeune homme sur ce qu'elle était ou ce qu'elle avait fait… Non, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il ne l'aurait jamais cru de toute façon, encore moins si elle était saoule… Tout allait bien donc, enfin presque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là le matin alors ?

—Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher.

—Vous êtes sûr que vous n'inversez pas un peu les rôles ? se moqua gentiment la brune.

—J'admets m'être un peu accroché au réveil, concéda Adam en détournant le regard, mais le soir c'était toi qui ne voulais pas que je parte.

—Oh, désolée…

—Ce n'est rien. » sourit l'ainé.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Adam ?

—Shiori ?

—Vous accepteriez de m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare ? Le morceau que j'ai entendu à mon arrivée, précisa la jeune femme.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pourquoi pas ?

—Je pourrais te le montrer au piano, ce serait plus simple pour toi, conseilla plutôt le musicien.

—Mais c'est à la guitare que je veux l'apprendre. » s'entêta la brune.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard puis l'ainé finit par céder et il quitta un instant la pièce pour aller chercher son instrument. La demoiselle sourit comme une gamine, heureuse d'avoir gagner ce petit duel, aussi ridicule soit-il. Mais ce n'était pas drôle, Adam avait craqué trop facilement. Peut-être n'attendait-il que ça ? Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait trop d'imagination et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films.

La brune le suivit attentivement des yeux lorsqu'il revint et s'installa à côté d'elle, posant délicatement l'objet de sa convoitise sur ses genoux. Il prit quelques minutes pour l'accorder puis il releva la tête vers son amie pour lui demander :

« Tu sais comment la tenir ?

—À peu près, je crois. »

Adam lui tendit sa guitare et elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de s'en saisir respectivement devant le sourire engageant du brun. Elle la plaça comme elle avait vu le musicien le faire tant de fois, et ce dernier corrigea légèrement la position de son bras avant de commencer ses explications.

« Bon, comme tu peux le voir tu as six cordes. La plus grave étant celle-ci, et la plus aigue celle-ci, fit-il en pinçant successivement les deux cordes les plus à l'extérieur. Dans l'ordre ça donne : mi, la, ré, sol, si, mi. Ok ?

—Ouaip.

—Ensuite sur le manche tu as des barrettes. Si tu appuies juste au-dessus avant de pincer la corde tu augmentes la note originelle d'un demi-ton.

—J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir tout ça pour jouer votre morceau ? » bouda Shiori, ennuyée par tous ces détails.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis il sourit, amusé, avant de répondre :

« Non, on s'en fout royalement. »


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_« Adam… »_

_Le guitariste observa autour de lui à la recherche de l'origine de la voix, mais rien à faire, où que son regard se porte il n'y avait que du noir. En haut, en bas, partout. Il n'aurait su dire s'il flottait, s'il était débout ou allongé ou même s'il avait la tête en bas. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient étaient impénétrables, et seule cette voix qui l'appelait brisait le lourd silence de ce sinistre endroit._

_« Adam…_

—_Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria le jeune homme, bien qu'il lui sembla qu'aucune parole n'avait franchi ses lèvres._

—_Cela fait-il si longtemps pour que tu ne reconnaisses plus ma voix ? »_

_C'est alors que le musicien la reconnut. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? En un instant tout le manque qu'il avait ressenti durant toutes ces années de solitude se fit ressentir avec une puissance inégalée, et il murmura, ému :_

_« Sayaka…_

—_J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de… répréhensible depuis la dernière fois ?_

—_Je te jure que non. J'aide même une amie. Elle s'appelle Shiori._

—_Je suis au courant oui, lui apprit la dénommée Sayaka. Mais je regrette de te dire que tu lui poses surtout des problèmes, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur._

—_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Adam._

—_Elle ne peut plus voir sa famille à cause de toi._

—_Mais elle n'a pas de famille, contesta le guitariste._

—_Pas au sens où on l'entend, confirma la voix éthérée. _

—_Je ne comprends pas…_

—_M'aimes-tu toujours Adam ?_

—_Bien sûr ! »_

_Elle ne répondit pas et le jeune homme crut un instant qu'elle était partie, mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus Sayaka reprit :_

_« Réfléchis bien à tout ça, Adam. Je reviendrai. »_

Le brun se réveilla brusquement et mit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était de retour dans son salon. Il s'était endormi sur le sofa, engourdi par la chaleur bienfaisante du soleil enfin revenu. Il se redressa lentement pour s'emparer de son paquet de cigarette et de son briquet qui trainaient sur la table basse. Il expira avec soulagement le premier nuage de nicotine, le visage levé au plafond. Appuyant sa tête en arrière sur le rebord du canapé, il aspira une nouvelle bouffée cancérigène en se remémorant ce rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire.

Qu'est-ce que cette conversation pouvait bien signifier ? Sayaka était venue lui parler en personne et de son propre chef, cela devait donc être important. Adam n'était pas assez fou pour croire que son rêve n'était que ça, un simple rêve. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas rêver. Mais si celle qu'il aimait pouvait lui « rendre visite », pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Il avait passé des années seul dans cette maison à l'attendre, sans aucun signe de sa part et soudain elle décidait de lui parler. Mais pas pour le rassurer ou lui dire qu'il lui manquait, non, elle venait pour lui faire des reproches. Le guitariste ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, presque autant qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même. Certes c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient toujours séparés mais Sayaka n'était revenue que parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Shiori, en aucun cas pour lui. De plus elle semblait douter de lui ! Elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait toujours ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle !

Bon sang s'il avait su où cela le mènerait il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait ! Quoique… Aurait-il réussi à vivre sans Sayaka ? Rien qu'en repensant au gouffre dans lequel il avait plongé après la perte de l'amour de sa vie, il sut qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il avait tenté de la rejoindre, de la ramener, et il avait essuyé échec sur échec. Il avait attendu longtemps, longtemps… Jusqu'à Shiori. Il avait voulu l'aider, faire enfin quelque chose de bien, mais voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il ne faisait que lui poser des problèmes.

Les explications de Sayaka –à supposer que l'on puisse appeler cela ainsi- n'étaient pas très claires à ce sujet. Sa jeune colocataire avait finalement une famille, alors même qu'elle lui avait affirmé le contraire. Adam était déçu qu'elle lui ait menti. Elle non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Allongé dans son lit, tourné vers le mur, le musicien ignorait obstinément les appels de Shiori qui résonnaient à travers la vieille maison. Enfin il essayait de les ignorer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le ton joyeux de la jeune femme lui donnait envie d'oublier tous ses soucis et de gambader à sa rencontre dans la plus totale insouciance. Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il ne réfléchissait pas maintenant il ne le ferait jamais. Il n'y penserait volontairement plus pour se protéger, et son amie finirait immanquablement par en souffrir. S'il en croyait Sayaka elle souffrait déjà. Même s'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait l'empêcher de voir sa famille… Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un tyran et de la séquestrer ! Toujours est-il qu'il était devenu un poids pour la brune et qu'il ne voyait qu'un moyen d'y remédier. Moyen qui le plongeait dans un profond désarroi. Peu importe, il souffrirait en silence, il avait l'habitude. Après tout il n'était pas là pour être heureux. Même si au final c'était le cas.

« Bah alors ! Vous pourriez répondre ! »

Shiori venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, éclairant brusquement la pièce jusqu'ici plongée dans la pénombre. Adam ne réagit pas, tournant toujours le dos à l'entrée, espérant qu'elle s'en irait si elle le croyait endormi. Si elle restait il sentait qu'il allait craquer et il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses.

« Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous dormez. »

Le guitariste tressaillit et la demoiselle en profita pour s'asseoir sur le matelas moelleux, appuyant sa tête dans le dos de son colocataire. Ce dernier murmura faiblement, d'un ton qu'il voulait détendu :

« Comment tu as su ?

—J'en savais rien, c'était un test. Vous êtes malade ? »

Le musicien hésita un instant à mentir et à répondre « oui », ça aurait sans doute éviter des inquiétudes inutiles mais il détestait cacher des choses à son amie. Et s'il se débrouillait bien il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Une dernière fois.

« Non.

—Alors racontez tout à tata Shiori. »

Adam rit légèrement et la brune protesta, râlant que les spasmes du jeune homme secouaient sa tête, provoquant ainsi des secousses de plus en plus importantes de la part de celui-ci. C'était fou comme un rien pouvait lui faire du bien quand ce « rien » venait de Shiori. Dommage que cela ne puisse pas durer… La demoiselle s'était redressée et avait évidemment entrepris de se recoiffer. Il l'observa un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque son regard inquisiteur et stoppe son geste, les doigts encore en suspension dans ses mèches zébrées.

« Quoi ? lança-t-elle fort élégamment.

—Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

La brune laissa mollement retomber ses bras le long de son corps, scrutant son colocataire comme pour deviner s'il plaisantait ou non. Devant l'air tout à fait sérieux du guitariste, elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit finalement :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou vous gifler. J'avoue que les deux me tentent bien.

—Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement, lui dit l'ainé d'un ton qu'il espérait froid mais qui lui parut plutôt désespéré.

—Si c'est une question d'argent je-

—Ça n'a rien à voir. Écoute, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de rester parce que je suis là. Tu as le droit de vivre aussi. J'ai toujours été seul, cela ne me fera rien si tu pars.

—Adam…

—Tu ne dois pas dépendre de moi. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour toi. »

Le sifflement ainsi que le choc de la gifle retentirent comme un coup de feu dans la chambre désormais douloureusement silencieuse. Personne ne bougea pendant ce qui parut une éternité au jeune homme, même les aiguilles de l'horloge s'arrêtèrent pour marquer ce moment, puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Shiori, les yeux encore écarquillés par la surprise. La brune se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, serrant les dents et les points pour ne pas s'effondrer. Lorsque les yeux d'Adam rencontrèrent ceux bleus et brillants de larmes de la jeune femme, il sentit sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Jamais il ne pourrait la laisser partir.

« C'est bon, les neurones sont reconnectés ? cracha amèrement la demoiselle.

—Shiori…

—Cette fois c'est à toi d'écouter. Oui tu es une gêne. Un vrai boulet. Tu n'es qu'un stupide guitariste terriblement égoïste, mais tu es mon ami ! Sans toi je serai peut-être à la rue à l'heure qu'il est ! Je n'ai personne à part toi !

—Tu as une famille, tenta Adam.

—Elle est morte, sanglota la brune, ses larmes coulant librement désormais. Je ne peux plus la voir…

—Mais il y a Yuki, ton patron…

—Ce n'est pas d'eux dont j'ai besoin, gémit la jeune femme. Ne me laisse pas seule…

—Ne pleure pas je t'en prie, souffla le musicien en essuyant une perle salée sur la joue de son amie.

—Fallait y penser avant, idiot.

—Excuse-moi.

—Tu veux que je parte ?

—Non…

—Alors arrête de raconter des conneries. »

Le brun acquiesça en silence et referma ses bras sur Shiori lorsque cette dernière laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il la berça longuement, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite… Et la plus jeune finit par s'apaiser. Adam, lui, n'était plus sûr de comprendre la situation tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine au point qu'il en avait presque du mal à respirer. Faisant abstraction de cette sensation qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir ressentir, il était égoïstement rassuré par la réaction de son amie. Il l'avait blessé d'une horrible manière mais elle restait. C'était un peu tordu mais-

« Je peux te frapper ? demanda alors gentiment la demoiselle.

—Dans ma grande mansuétude je t-WAH ! »

Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase le guitariste sentit une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer les côtes, puis le poing de la brune s'écrasa sur son épaule et enfin une claque sèche résonna à l'arrière de sa tête. Il gémit ridiculement en massant les zones endolories sous le regard satisfait de sa colocataire.

« Maintenant que l'affaire est classée, susurra la jeune femme, puis-je espérer un cours de guitare ? finit-elle d'un ton guilleret.

—Tu peux l'attraper ? » quémanda Adam en montrant l'instrument qui attendait sagement dans un coin.

La demoiselle obéit et tendit l'objet au musicien pour qu'il l'accorde. Ce rituel était devenu une habitude que l'ainé savourait honteusement. Il avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de Shiori que dans ces moments-là. Celle-ci récupéra la guitare et plaça rapidement ses doigts sur les cordes pour produire les premières notes qui envahirent doucement la pièce. Adam n'avait jamais voulu sa mélodie compliquée ou trop technique, si bien que son élève n'avait mis que très peu de temps à l'apprendre. La jeune femme insistait pourtant toujours pour qu'il lui donne des cours, jugeant son interprétation encore imparfaite.

« Ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression qu'aucune émotion ne se dégage de ce que je fais, souffla la brune d'un air frustré.

—Mais non, c'est très bien, la rassura son ami qui en avait profité pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Shiori.

—Mouais… C'est pas pareil quand c'est toi qui joue.

—Forcément puisqu'en plus d'être l'interprète je suis aussi le créateur du morceau. Je sais parfaitement quel sentiment se cache derrière chaque note, chaque accord, chaque-

—J'ai faim. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Ch'est kro bon ! s'extasia Shiori en avalant goulument une bouchée de cake aux pommes.

—Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, la réprimanda le brun en dissimulant un sourire amusé.

—Vous me faites penser à ma grand-mère en disant ça, remarqua la demoiselle. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un compliment quand on y pense. »

Le guitariste se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance, aspirant brusquement une bouffée de nicotine qui le fit tousser affreusement. Les yeux de glace de la jeune femme le transpercèrent ouvertement, presque effrontément et il ne parvint à s'en détacher qu'après d'insurmontables efforts. Le fait qu'en réalité se fut la brune qui le délaissa pour une nouvelle part de gâteau ne compta pas. Après un court grignotage, elle reprit :

« Vous sortez quand je ne suis pas là ?

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

—Ça veut dire non ? »

Le musicien ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait consciemment pas lui avouer qu'il lui était impossible de quitter la maison sans elle. Il dépendait d'elle et en avait presque honte. C'était comme ça qu'il l'enfermait, qu'il empêchait Shiori d'être libre, il le comprenait maintenant. C'était de cela que Sayaka lui parlait. Il ne la retenait pas de force, c'était sa solitude qui obligeait la jeune femme à rester. Il lui faisait pitié…

« Demain soir on sort, poursuivit la brune.

—Pourquoi « on » ? Tu peux sortir sans moi.

—Certes puisque j'ai une vie, _moi_, se moqua gentiment la plus jeune. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Je vous emmène parce que j'en ai envie, pas par pitié. »

Adam tourna vivement la tête vers elle, étonné par le choix de ses mots. C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées… Comme si elle savait. Des frissons parcoururent le dos du guitariste qui n'osait y croire. Mais l'espoir insensé persistait, vicieusement, dans un coin de son petit cœur qui s'était étrangement remit à battre follement. La brune avait déjà accompli tant de miracles, alors peut-être savait-elle pour lui, depuis le début…

« Par contre demain soir je finis un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Vous pourrez me rejoindre devant le magasin ?

—Il faudrait que je sorte… seul ? paniqua le jeune homme.

—Bah oui, fit Shiori sur le ton de l'évidence. Bon je suis crevée, je vais me coucher, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

—Mais-

—Bonne nuit ! »

La demoiselle s'éclipsa, laissant le brun angoisser seul dans le salon. Il avait l'impression que la lumière déclinait et que les murs se resserraient dangereusement autour de lui. Il ne pourrait pas sortir pour la rejoindre. Cette fois c'était sûr, il pouvait le dirait clairement, il était dans la merde.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

« 2600 yens s'il vous plait. »

Shiori tendit son sac à la cliente et lui souhaita poliment une bonne fin de journée tout en rangeant l'argent dans la caisse. Les acheteurs s'enchainaient depuis l'ouverture sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle afficha le panneau « fermé » pour la pause déjeuner.

« Shio ! »

L'interpelée soupira et rejoignit Akira-san dans l'arrière boutique en trainant exagérément les pieds. Son patron était bien la seule personne autorisée à l'appeler Shio, surnom qui jusque là ne lui était donné que par son père. Père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps… Ce que les esprits pouvaient l'énerver parfois ! À l'empêcher de voir ses proches juste parce qu'elle aidait quelqu'un. Et en plus il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision concernant cette personne alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était ! Ils n'auraient pas pu lui donner clairement son nom ? Non, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle, trop simple sûrement. Les morts s'ennuient alors ils emmerdent les vivants.

Mais bon, son entourage se limitait à trois personnes alors il lui suffisait de deviner. Elle ne faisait rien pour Akira-san qui sorte de l'ordre du travail, donc peu de chance que ce soit lui. Ensuite Yuki… Elle lui avait tenu la porte une ou deux fois pour qu'il entre sans problèmes avec sa livraison, en somme rien qui justifierait son exil du royaume des morts. Ne restait plus qu'Adam.

« Tu manges où ce midi ? demanda le gérant à la jeune femme, la sortant de ses pensées.

—Je pensais juste aller me chercher un sandwich. Pourquoi ?

—Ça te dérangerait de déjeuner ici ? J'aimerais qu'on discute du nouveau plan pour la vitrine. »

La vendeuse acquiesça distraitement en signe d'assentiment avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau pour y attraper sa veste. Maintenant qu'ils avaient trié et rangé les disques qui ne se vendaient plus, il était logique de refaire la devanture avec les nouveautés qui leur seraient bientôt livrées. La brune sortit dans la rue, se dirigeant déjà vers le restaurant où elle allait habituellement avec Yuki.

La rue regorgeait de vie en cette journée de printemps, mais la demoiselle n'y prêta pas attention et traversa la foule dense sans se soucier des enfants qui jouaient sur le côté, des couples qui s'embrassaient, des hommes d'affaires qui la bousculaient. Si on lui interdisait de voir sa famille à cause d'Adam cela signifiait qu'elle devait faire un choix entre les deux… Choisir entre ses parents morts et son ami vivant. Que les esprits aillent se faire foutre, elle choisirait Adam !

Shiori se stoppa net en plein milieu du trottoir et la personne derrière elle n'eut pas le temps de freiner puisqu'elle la percuta brusquement. La demoiselle s'excusa platement et continua sa route, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. Sa dernière pensée avait été si spontanée, si naturelle qu'elle l'avait elle-même surprise. Elle préférait rester avec Adam ? D'un côté ce n'était pas si insensé, après tout il avait le mérite d'être en vie, lui. Il lui avait offert son amitié et son soutien alors même qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. Il serait là quand elle aurait besoin de lui, il lui avait dit. Alors que ses parents resteraient à jamais des silhouettes inaccessibles derrière un vieux portail rouillé.

Mais le guitariste pouvait très bien décidé du jour au lendemain que toutes ses promesses n'étaient que des paroles en l'air et laisser tomber Shiori. Elle avait bien cru que c'était ce qu'il allait arriver la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quand elle comptait partir. Mais la jeune femme avait ensuite compris qu'il disait cela pour la protéger, les derniers mots d'Adam ayant été assez équivoques à ce sujet. Le musicien n'avait rien fait de plus qu'une petite crise existentielle dans laquelle il s'était persuadé qu'il emprisonnait son amie. Mais la brune était bien placée pour savoir que l'effet que le jeune homme avait sur elle était loin de s'apparenter à un quelconque enchainement. Avec lui elle se sentait paisible, en sécurité. Libre.

Pour la première fois elle n'avait pas eu peur de se rendre dans le royaume des morts, parce qu'elle savait que quand elle se réveillerait il serait là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure même s'il avait récemment été la cause de quelques larmes. Ses mains étaient toujours glacées mais ses bras étaient la chose la plus rassurante au monde. Shiori n'avait pas l'impression d'aider Adam, au contraire, c'était lui qui la rendait plus forte. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait pour lui –même sans en avoir conscience- elle continuerait, parce que lui faisait beaucoup pour elle.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » s'exclama le patron d'un air soulagé.

Ils venaient de terminer le plan pour la future vitrine en même temps que leur déjeuner, juste à temps pour rouvrir le magasin. En attendant les futurs clients, les deux collègues s'installèrent au coin café pour discuter et surtout s'occuper constructivement. Akira-san leur servit deux cannettes de soda dont la fraicheur paralysa un instant les doigts de la vendeuse, tandis que le vieil ours ouvrait la sienne dans un léger pshit.

« Tu m'as l'air plus réveillé que ce matin, remarqua le gérant à l'intention de son employée. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ici et le restaurant ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

—Il fallait que je prenne une décision, et maintenant que c'est fait je crois que je suis un peu soulagée, lui confia la brune en buvant une gorgée de bulles pétillantes.

—Une décision ? Yuki t'a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui ?

—Pardon ? crachota Shiori, manquant s'étouffer ave sa boisson.

—J'ai parlé trop vite je crois, s'amusa le patron. Ne me dis quand même pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ? »

Le silence de la jeune femme répondit pour elle et l'ainé poussa un soupir découragé en secouant la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Qu'est-ce que cela avait-il de si désespérant ? La brune n'avait jamais été amoureuse –du moins pas à sa connaissance- alors comment pouvait-elle savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait s'il ne lui disait pas clairement ? Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures compliquées…

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai vendu la mèche tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire ? se résigna Akira-san.

—Faire pour quoi ? s'enquit la demoiselle qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

—Yuki ! fit son patron sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? répliqua la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

—Et bien lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments son réciproques… Ce que font les filles quoi !

—Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! » s'écria Shiori.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, clignant furieusement des yeux comme si cela allait effacer l'absurdité monumentale qu'il venait de dire. Mais rien à faire, la conversation ne quittait pas son cerveau. Le livreur n'avait jamais été plus qu'un simple ami avec qui elle s'amusait bien et l'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en tant que « petit-copain » lui donnait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Cependant, si Akira-san disait vrai il faudrait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec le jeune homme, qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs. Cela n'avait rien de méchant en soi, c'était simplement une question de sincérité.

« Mais je ne comprends pas… Vous n'avez pas failli vous embrasser ? reprit le gérant, intrigué.

—On était bourrés, lui expliqua Shiori en soupirant. Et puis c'est de l'histoire… »

La brune ne finit pas sa phrase, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son patron l'observait, attendant la suite, mais la demoiselle poursuivit d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurant :

« Comment vous avez appris ça ?

—On a en discuté, un soir…

—Il vous l'a raconté ? Il a osé vous le raconter ?! mitrailla-t-elle, incrédule.»

La vendeuse laissa sa tête partir en arrière sur le bord du fauteuil et poussa un soupir exaspéré, serrant les dents pour ne pas passer sa frustration sur Akira-san qui n'avait rien fait pour ça. Si ce n'est peut-être se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et encore la demoiselle doutait qu'il pensa à mal en l'interrogeant sur sa vie privée.

Lorsque la sonnette de la boutique retentit, la jeune femme s'empressa d'aller s'occuper des clients, histoire de penser à autre chose. Yuki était amoureux d'elle –ou du moins prétendait l'être- et voilà que tout le monde s'avérait être au courant sauf elle, la première concernée. Il parlait au premier venu du fait qu'effectivement ils avaient failli s'embrasser, et il n'avait pas le cran de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? La bonne blague !

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous les filles ? lança Shiori d'un ton qu'elle espérait affable au groupe de lycéennes qui venait d'arriver.

—J'aimerais le dernier album de DNA2 s'il te plait » répondit l'une d'elle avec un grand sourire.

La bande d'amies était composée d'habituées avec lesquelles la vendeuse avait vite sympathisé du fait de leur faible différence d'âge. La brune acquiesça donc et chercha rapidement l'article voulu dans un rayon avant de le poser sur le comptoir de la caisse.

« Autre chose ?

—T'as le dernier SoulxSoul ? s'enquit une deuxième jeune acheteuse.

—On le reçoit demain, miss.

—On repassera demain alors. »

Les demoiselles payèrent ensemble le CD de leur amie et partirent en gloussant, faisant de petites saluts de la main à Shiori et lançant chacune leur tour un léger « bye bye ».

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Vingt minutes. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle poireautait devant le magasin dans l'air frais de ce début de soirée. La journée était passée à une vitesse affolante mais ces dernières minutes semblaient être les plus longues de sa vie. Shiori n'osait pas penser de peur que ses réflexions finissent immanquablement en inquiétudes. Alors elle observait tout autour d'elle pour se vider la tête.

Le soleil déclinait tout doucement à l'horizon, allongeant les ombres des bâtiments et des passants. Ces derniers ne prêtaient aucune attention à la jeune femme appuyée négligemment contre un mur blanc, patientant sagement. Ils avançaient, les yeux rivés au sol, sans doute pressés de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leur famille ou tout simplement leur foyer chaleureux. La brune ne comprenait pas ces gens… Ce n'était pas en gardant la tête baissée que l'on profitait de la vie, il fallait parfois lever le nez de son existence pour se rendre compte que le monde qui nous entourait était beau et plein de surprises.

Cet homme là-bas par exemple. Bien habillé, bien coiffé, les chaussures cirées, sa petite mallette bien rangée, son téléphone collé à l'oreille… Prendrait-il le temps de lever les yeux sur cet arbre en fleurs ? Il ne lui suffirait que d'une seconde, pourtant il ne le fera pas. Mais voilà déjà sa copie-conforme qui arrive derrière, visiblement trop pressé lui aussi. Est-ce que cet homme sort d'heures supplémentaires à son travail pour pouvoir emmener ses enfants en vacances ? Est-ce que sa femme pense qu'il la trompe parce qu'il rentre tard le soir ?

La demoiselle secoua la tête, sentant qu'elle dérivait sérieusement. Si elle commençait à penser à ses parents elle allait de nouveau se dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus les voir, et de ce fait elle en viendrait à Adam et… Trop tard elle y avait pensé !

« Shiori ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Yuki… Juste la personne sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas tomber, comme par hasard. Le jeune homme la fixait, attendant peut-être qu'elle le salue, mais elle n'était pas d'assez bonne humeur pour ça.

« Ça va ? Tu attends qui ?

—Je veux voir combien de temps mettront mes pieds pour s'enfoncer dans le béton, rétorqua la brune d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

—J'ai fait quelque chose de mal c'est ça ? comprit le tatoué en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

—Tu crois ? fit la demoiselle, sarcastique.

—On peut en discuter autour d'un verre ? C'est moi qui invite, proposa le livreur.

—C'est gentil mais je dois retrouver Adam ici.

—Et bien on pourra aller boire un verre tous les trois si c'est que ça.

—On avait quelque chose de prévu. »

Le fait d'en parler raviva l'inquiétude que la jeune femme tentait d'étouffer depuis maintenant… vingt-sept minutes. Son colocataire ne sortait jamais seul. Il ne viendrait sans doute pas maintenant. Elle avait été folle de croire qu'il viendrait.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ami qui attendait tranquillement à côté d'elle, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était stupide de se servir du guitariste comme prétexte pour éviter Yuki. À quoi bon retarder l'échéance ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle lui parle un jour ou l'autre.

Elle essayait de voir les choses avec légèreté mais au fond elle était déçue qu'Adam ne soit pas venu. Triste aussi, parce qu'elle tenait vraiment à cette soirée. Mais s'obstiner ne servirait à rien à part souffrir un peu plus, et il y avait des jours comme ça où l'on sentait que la moindre petite contrariété de trop pouvait nous faire fondre en larmes. Shiori était dans un jour comme ça.

« Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle soudain à l'adresse du livreur. Je te suis. J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire tandis que la demoiselle tournait le dos à la rue d'où aurait du venir Adam pour lui emboiter le pas. Elle commença lentement à avancer, tête baissée, comme tous ces gens qu'elle avait vu passer juste avant et elle comprit pourquoi ils ne levaient pas les yeux. C'était comme ça quand quelqu'un nous manquait.

Mais alors qu'elle soupirait, se préparant mentalement à se plonger dans une conversation insipide qui ne ferait que l'ennuyer et peut-être même la frustrer encore plus, quelque chose l'arrêta. Un pressentiment, une appréhension, une espérance ou tout simplement :

« Shiori ! »


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Le claquement sec du livre qui se refermait résonna dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de son jumeau lorsque ledit livre alla s'écraser violemment sur la table. Inutile d'essayer de s'occuper aussi futilement alors qu'il était si énervé. Adam se releva vivement pour la millième fois de la soirée, incapable qu'il était de rester tranquillement en place plus de cinq secondes. Ce soir était sans doute le plus long de sa vie. Il voulait rejoindre Shiori mais savait pertinemment que cela lui était impossible et cela le faisait rager. Elle allait l'attendre, elle allait s'énerver, peut-être même n'allait-elle pas rentrer et elle aurait raison. Le fait qu'il s'en veuille profondément ne changerait rien pour elle.

Frustré, le guitariste prit le chemin de la cuisine en espérant naïvement que manger le calmerait. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que son regard se fixait sur la corbeille de fruits qui trônait sur le plan de travail, contenant une seule et unique pomme. Le met préféré de la jeune femme semblait l'accuser, lui reprocher son abandon, enfonçant un couteau inexistant dans une plaie inexistante. Si seulement il n'était pas maudit… Mais la malédiction était là, oppressante, étouffante, immuable. Même si elle semblait avoir ses failles puisque Shiori la brisait régulièrement sans le moindre problème.

Adam soupira avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner le salon, s'asseyant sur le sofa pour se redresser immédiatement et entamer de longs allers retours à travers la pièce. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité s'échapper de cette foutue prison qu'aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu dire à la brune qu'il ne viendrait pas, il aurait du lui dire. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il n'avait aucune excuse rationnelle valable et son amie se serait vexée de son refus. Mais les conséquences de son silence risquaient d'être bien plus graves.

Le ventre du musicien envoya un message à son cerveau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait faim mais le jeune homme l'ignora consciencieusement. Il se laissa une fois de plus tomber sur le canapé et pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux au point de les arracher, et il poussa un gémissement ridicule pour exprimer toute son angoisse et sa frustration. Frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'évader et angoisse de pas voir Shiori revenir, du moins pas dans un avenir extrêmement… proche…

Une minute, il avait faim ? Alors que son amie n'était pas là ? Impossible, ce devait être… une erreur… sûrement. Et si ce n'en était pas une ? Adam releva brusquement la tête, écarquillant les yeux, n'osant croire qu'on lui offrait une telle chance. Oh la, il devait se calmer, respirer posément et aller vérifier qu'il ne se fourrait pas le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Ce serait carrément moche de se faire de faux espoirs.

Acquiesçant machinalement à ces pensées raisonnables, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée et plus précisément la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant celle-ci, toute la sérénité apparente qu'il avait réussi à préserver jusqu'ici disparut dans un petit pfiout, et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il tourna la poignée de métal glacée. La brise du soir joua un instant dans ses longs cheveux bruns et il essaya tant bien que mal de maitriser son rythme cardiaque, il ne servait à rien de paniquer. Pour le moment.

Le guitariste resta quelques secondes ainsi, figé devant cet extérieur qui lui ouvrait grand les bras. Fébrilement, il tendit une main et lui fit passer le seuil de la porte, constatant dans une moitié de soulagement qu'elle ne disparaissait pas. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, sentant son courage fondre comme neige au soleil, il ferma les yeux très forts et avança d'un pas. Enfin il rouvrit d'abord un œil, puis le deuxième comme si le premier pouvait lui envoyer une fausse image de la réalité, à savoir qu'il était bel et bien dehors. Alors seulement il recommença à respirer, puisqu'il avait sans s'en rendre compte retenu son souffle tout le long de ces douloureuses et angoissantes secondes.

Il aurait bien savouré cette sensation grisante de liberté de manière un peu plus approfondie mais il était attendu et avait déjà pris suffisamment de retard. Il s'interrogerait sur les raisons de ce nouveau miracle une autre fois, pour l'heure il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir en espérant pouvoir encore arriver à temps.

Adam n'eut même pas l'idée de s'encombrer d'une veste et c'est à peine s'il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'élancer à l'assaut du labyrinthe de la ville. Il parcourut les rues aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes, dérapant dans les virages et sautillant sur place lorsqu'il fallait attendre pour traverser. Il n'avait fait le trajet qu'une fois en compagnie de son amie mais il ne se perdit pas.

Lorsqu'il déboucha sur l'avenue où travaillait la jeune femme, il fut assaillit par une foule dense et visiblement déterminée à l'empêcher d'avancer. Le guitariste bouscula sans ménagement pour se frayer un passage à travers la marée humaine, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Shiori. Il repéra enfin sa fameuse chevelure zébrée juste au moment où la demoiselle se détournait pour s'enfoncer dans la masse en mouvement. Le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour évoluer alors qu'on le poussait de tous côtés, et désespéré de voir son amie s'éloigner de plus en plus, il cria :

« Shiori ! »

Une vague de soulagement envahit Adam lorsqu'il la vit s'arrêter et il lui fit de grands signes de la main alors qu'elle se retournait. Elle fouilla les alentours du regard et ses magnifiques yeux de glace se fixèrent enfin sur lui, à l'instant même où comme par enchantement la foule se dispersait de nouveau. Une fois devant elle, le guitariste ne put retenir un sourire qui –si cela avait été possible- aurait fait trois fois le tour de son visage. La brune resta incroyablement impassible et lui envoya un coup de poing fulgurant dans le torse… avant de sourire à son tour et de se jeter sur Adam pour l'étreindre avec force. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur elle, et c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua le jeune homme tatoué qui lui faisait face et qu'il identifia sans mal comme étant le dénommé Yuki. Celui-ci hocha la tête à son attention, salut que le musicien ne lui rendit pas. En partie parce que son menton reposait sur l'épaule de Shiori, et en partie parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de cet inconnu qui semblait bien trop proche de sa chère amie.

L'amie en question se recula pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux sombres du guitariste, et elle s'exclama d'un ton plein de reproches :

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et de la serrer légèrement, adoptant la moue la plus adorable qu'il avait en réserve. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque la demoiselle plissa les yeux une seconde d'un air suspicieux avant de se tourner vers le livreur qui attendait sagement qu'ils finissent leur petit manège.

« Désolée, on remettra ça, dit-elle calmement à Yuki.

—Je passerai demain.

—Comme tu veux. Bye. »

Et sans plus s'attarder, Shiori entraina Adam, profitant que leurs mains étaient déjà entrelacées pour le tirer à sa suite. Le musicien ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard satisfait au jeune homme qui venait lamentablement de se faire planter là, mais l'air décomposé du tatoué disparut rapidement vu la vitesse à laquelle progressait -mine de rien- la brune. Alors qu'ils tournaient déjà au coin de la rue, elle ralentit sensiblement pour reprendre un rythme normal, et le guitariste crut bon de demander :

« Est-ce à ce moment là que je suis sensé m'agenouiller pour implorer ton pardon ?

—En temps normal je l'aurais exigé, mais vous venez de me sauver d'une situation qui promettait d'être franchement désagréable alors ça passe pour cette fois, expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton amusé.

—Et où va-t-on ? s'enquit le brun avec un léger sourire.

—Manger d'abord, je meurs de faim. Ensuite… Vous verrez. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Merde. C'est fermé.

—Bien sûr que c'est fermé. »

Les deux amis se tenaient à présent devant les hautes grilles d'un parc où Shiori tenait absolument à emmener le jeune homme, pour une raison qui échappait encore à celui-ci. Mais bien sûr vu l'heure tardive il y n'avait aucune possibilité pour que le lieu soit encore ouvert au public, ce qui semblait étonner et même scandaliser la brune.

Chose incroyable, Adam n'avait presque pas mangé au restaurant, trop occupé qu'il était à écouter la jolie demoiselle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils discutaient, mais cette fois-ci avait semblé différente au musicien. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement mais il avait l'impression que la jeune femme lui parlait différemment, le regardait différemment aussi. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui la voyait différemment, il ne savait plus trop.

La brune observait toujours le grillage, les mains sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté et les lumières des réverbères se reflétant sur ses mèches blanches, leur donnant un air presque fluorescent. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, hésitant devant les hauts barreaux d'acier. Finalement un sourire taquin vint naitre sur son visage et elle se tourna vers son ami, retirant sa veste en cuir qu'elle lui tendit sans un mot. Le guitariste l'attrapa sans comprendre mais lorsqu'il vit Shiori s'approcher des tiges de métal pour commencer à les escalader, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que personne ne les regardait et de chuchoter furieusement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Ça se voit non ? répliqua la jeune femme en se réceptionnant agilement de l'autre côté de la barrière. À votre tour.

—C'est si important pour enfreindre les règles ? demanda Adam, perplexe.

—C'est important pour moi. »

Au point où il en était, il aurait été stupide de faire demi-tour, aussi le brun lança-t-il le blouson de son amie à cette dernière qui le rattrapa sans mal. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire il fut de l'autre côté, de nouveau avec elle, et elle lui reprit la main pour le guider sur un sentier de gravier. Ils longèrent divers pans de gazon tondus à la perfection avant de finalement s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres obscurcissant le chemin déjà peu éclairé. Seul le vent et le bruit de leur pas brisaient le silence de la nuit, puisque même le ronronnement des voitures semblait étouffé par la végétation.

Le guitariste n'osait pas interrompre ce doux instant de sérénité, même s'il était curieux de savoir où l'emmenait exactement la demoiselle et ce qu'ils allaient voir. Elle ne lui avait rien révélé de toute la soirée malgré quelques questions amenées l'air de rien dans la conversation. Si bien que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un étang, le jeune homme observa Shiori d'un air intrigué et celle-ci lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, ou peut-être seulement quelques secondes, pour Adam cela ne faisait aucune différence, incapable qu'il était de détacher ses yeux de ceux de la brune. Cette dernière finit cependant par détourner la tête et le musicien cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. D'une voix qui lui parut étrange, il demanda :

« Alors, que fait-on ici ?

—Pour l'instant on attend » répondit la jeune femme en examinant les alentours.

Juste au moment où son amie pivotait pour lui sourire légèrement, les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent dans un ensemble parfait et le brun paniqua un instant dans les ténèbres totales qui venaient de naitre. Des doigts trouvèrent les siens et il entendit sa complice lui chuchoter :

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur du noir. »

Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait vécu seul dans une maison abandonnée durant des décennies et arpenter des lieux bien plus lugubres et angoissants que celui-ci. Adam avait juste eu peur que Shiori parte. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle parte.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? souffla-t-il alors qu'il distinguait plus nettement le visage de son amie, illuminé par la lueur de la lune.

—Regardez l'eau. »

Le brun obéit et resta un instant sans voix devant le spectacle splendide qui s'offrait à lui. Les étoiles se reflétaient merveilleusement dans l'onde calme et limpide du bassin, brillant dans ce miroir liquide et accompagnée par une lune en croissant tout aussi belle.

« Tu es déjà venue ici ? s'enquit le guitariste sans cesser d'admirer le reflet des astres.

—Une fois. Avec Yuki. »

L'ainé serra les dents, sentant un irrésistible bouffée de jalousie l'envahir lentement mais sûrement. Encore ce Yuki.

« Il voulait me montrer les fleurs mais s'il savait comme je m'en fiche, soupira la jeune femme. Mais quand j'ai su qu'ils allaient éteindre les lumières, et que j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai repensé à cet étang. Je me suis dit que j'aimerais revenir avec toi. »

Adam sursauta imperceptiblement à l'entente du « toi ». La demoiselle ne le tutoyait jamais, chose qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très étrange, mais après tout si elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre ami auparavant elle ne savait sans doute pas comment se comporter avec les gens. Mais elle tutoyait bien Yuki. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était plus proche du tatoué que de lui ? Si c'était le cas elle serait revenue ici avec le livreur et non avec lui. Le musicien poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en venant à cette conclusion rassurante. Mais presque aussitôt il se gifla mentalement, se sermonnant intérieurement sur son caractère trop possessif. Bon sang il n'avait jamais été comme ça…

« Je garde un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où tu m'as tutoyé, tu sais, remarqua-il, amusé.

—Je vous ai… ? Je n'ai même pas fait attention ! s'étonna Shiori.

—Et on repasse au vouvoiement… se moqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

—C'était quand la dernière fois ? demanda alors son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

—Quand tu m'as frappé.

—Dit comme ça on croirait que je vous martyrise, se vexa la brune.

—Mon petit cœur saigne à l'intérieur » fit Adam avec une moue adorable.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant avec de grands yeux puis elle tourna vivement la tête dans une autre direction, pour examiner attentivement un point imaginaire droit devant elle. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux amis, durant lequel aucun ne bougea, attendant sans doute que l'autre parle.

« Vous préférez que je vous tutoies ? demanda finalement la demoiselle après un long silence, le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

—Je préfère que tu fasses comme tu en as envie. »

La demoiselle acquiesça sagement et le regard du brun s'ancra une fois de plus au sien, irrémédiablement attiré par cette couleur à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le gris. En un mot : envoûtant. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se réveiller d'un rêve dans lequel il n'y aurait que ses yeux. Il était comme drogué, et le pire c'était qu'il en avait conscience. Au premier abord c'était le genre de regard qu'on fuyait parce qu'il semblait lire en vous, mais au final on cherchait toujours à attirer son attention parce qu'il était unique. C'était presque une chance s'il s'arrêtait sur vous. Et Adam avait cette chance chaque jour. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse car il avait de loin dépassé le stade de l'accoutumance pour atteindre celui à la fois terriblement angoissant et enivrant de la dépendance.

Mais bientôt le regard du guitariste s'égara et glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, légèrement rosées. Le jeune homme sentait bien que son regard n'était pas la seule chose qui s'égarait, ses pensées aussi prenaient une tournure hasardeuse, audacieuse… Mais terriblement attrayante. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, la bouche du brun se retrouva dangereusement près de celle de Shiori. Celle-ci semblait pétrifiée, et Adam en profita honteusement pour passer délicatement une main derrière sa nuque et la rapprocher un peu plus.

C'est alors qu'un rayon aveuglant se braqua sur les deux jeunes gens qui, surpris, eurent d'abord le réflexe de protéger leurs yeux plutôt que de savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Une voix rocailleuse retentit alors, brisant définitivement ce moment intense et désormais calciné :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ? »

Le gardien du parc. Merde. Bedonnant, pointant sa lampe troche, il scrutait les complices d'un air suspicieux. La demoiselle fut la première à réagir, et dans un brusque élan d'énergie elle saisit la main d'Adam et courut dans la direction opposée à celle du surveillant. Ce dernier les prit en chasse mais s'essouffla bien vite et les deux jeunes n'eurent aucun mal à le distancer. Ils s'empressèrent d'escalader de nouveau le grillage pour filer à travers les rues désertes, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à un bon pâté de maison du parc.

Essoufflés, ils éclatèrent de rire devant la connerie de la situation et l'insouciance dont ils avaient fait preuve à tous les points de vue. Surtout l'ainé, qui avait senti son cœur s'emballer bien avant leur course folle.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Shiori sursauta légèrement alors qu'un léger toc-toc retentissait juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna à moitié pour aviser Takeru-san qui lui fit un petit coucou de la main depuis l'autre côté de la vitrine. Elle lui rendit son salut et le regarda s'éloigner tranquillement dans la rue, probablement pour gagner sa propre boutique. La jeune vendeuse s'activait depuis son arrivée à réorganiser la devanture comme son patron et elle l'avait prévu. Sauf que le vieil ours avait trouvé le moyen de s'enrhumer et il restait de ce fait cloué au lit avec une fièvre carabinée, la laissant seule pour gérer le magasin.

La journée était plutôt calme pour l'instant et les quelques clients présents discutaient calmement en buvant un café et en écoutant leur peut-être futur achat. La jeune femme tournait le dos à la rue, arrangeant les nouveautés et les rééditions pour les mettre bien en évidence. Depuis le matin elle s'occupait le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à penser, sans grande efficacité cependant. Les souvenirs de la veille ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête avec une netteté sidérante qui lui coupait presque le souffle par moment.

Adam et elle n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au parc. Après leur fuite ils étaient rentrés sans un mot à la maison, et c'était dans ce même silence gêné qu'ils étaient partis se coucher. La jeune femme avait bien senti le regard du brun alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir, mais elle était trop perturbée pour lui faire face et lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser de toute façon.

Mais une petite alarme n'arrêtait pas de sonner de manière assez stridente dans son esprit en ébullition, criant comme une hystérique « Vous avez failli vous embrasser ! ». La brune se giflait mentalement pour sortir de sa tête le visage du guitariste se rapprochant du sien à tel point que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et… Oh bon sang elle avait besoin d'un café !

Lorsque le liquide chaud coula dans la gorge de Shiori, celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde mais qui lui fit tout de même du bien. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et cela la frustrait au plus haut point. Elle n'aimait pas que les choses n'aient aucun sens, et c'était en ce moment même exactement le cas. Elle savait que si le gardien n'était pas arrivé ce soir-là elle n'aurait pas reculé, elle savait qu'Adam aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de bouger. Et elle savait que son cœur avait été sur le point d'exploser. Ou d'imploser c'est selon. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était ce qu'il se serait passé _après_. Et c'était précisément l'après qui l'inquiétait.

L'aurait-elle giflé ? Insulté ? Non, elle était sûre que non… Si elle n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser elle aurait réagi, elle se connaissait assez bien pour en être certaine. Lorsque Yuki avait tenté sa chance elle avait été capable de le repousser –malgré l'alcool- parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. La réponse était-elle là ? N'avait-elle pas bougé parce qu'en réalité elle n'attendait que ça ? Il était vrai que le regard d'Adam avait eu quelque chose d'hypnotisant à ce moment-là, et son souffle pourtant brûlant avait fait frissonner la jeune femme, et sa main sur sa peau et… Oh café café !

Était-ce de l'amour ? La brune aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Après tout s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Shiori n'avait jamais expérimenté c'était bien ça. Ce sentiment étrange que recherchaient désespérément certaines personnes, celui qui unissait des êtres « à la vie à la mort », c'était l'inconnu total pour elle. Sa grand-mère lui disait sans cesse que c'était une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde, que quand elle le vivrait elle comprendrait… Mais comme elle ne comprenait rien, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse ?

En parlant de ne pas être amoureuse, la demoiselle avisa depuis le fond du magasin Yuki qui passait la porte d'entrée dans un léger bruit de sonnette. Il sourit en l'apercevant et s'approcha pour la saluer. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que la jeune femme ne s'occupe d'un autre client, ce qui la soulagea presque tellement ce qui l'attendait avec le livreur ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

« Alors, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, s'enquit finalement le jeune homme en se plantant devant la caisse après le départ de l'acheteur.

—Tu as raconté à beaucoup de monde pour le soir où on était bourrés ? demanda la brune dans un soupir déjà fatigué.

—C'est pour ça que tu es fâchée ? s'étonna le tatoué.

—Selon toi c'est le genre de choses qu'on raconte au premier venu ? répliqua Shiori, énervée.

—Je m'excuse d'accord ? fit le brun en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Que dois-je faire pour être pardonné ? »

Un autre client se présenta alors, empêchant la vendeuse de donner une réponse à laquelle elle n'aurait de toute façon vu aucun intérêt. Arrivèrent ensuite les lycéennes de la veille qui revenaient comme promis pour acheter leur nouveau CD et qui restèrent pour discuter quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau libérée, l'employée constata que Yuki s'était tranquillement installé dans un sofa pour boire un soda. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas partir tout de suite mais elle le rejoignit tout de même pour ne pas paraître impolie. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire alors…

« Le mec d'hier soir auquel tu ne m'as pas présenté, je suppose que c'était le fameux Adam ? lança le livreur dans une moitié de reproche.

—Exact, confirma la demoiselle sans juger utile de s'excuser.

—J'avoue que j'ai été assez surpris, poursuivit le jeune homme. Il fait plutôt vieux, non ?

—Ah ? fit distraitement la brune, égarant son regard vers la rue.

—Et puis la moindre des choses quand on rencontre quelqu'un c'est de le saluer.

—Tu ne l'as pas salué non plus » remarqua justement Shiori.

Le tatoué but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et la vendeuse crut un instant qu'il allait se taire ou au moins changer de sujet. Mais il n'en fut rien, ç'aurait été trop beau.

« Et puis sérieusement c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? » se moqua-t-il de nouveau.

Les yeux de glace de Shiori le transpercèrent littéralement et il répondit à leur attaque par un regard innocent du genre « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? ». Bon sang mais depuis quand ce mec était-il aussi chiant ? La colère brouillant momentanément le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même, la brune décroisa calmement les jambes pour se redresser et faire face à celui qui avait osé critiquer Adam. Il avait enfreint la règle suprême et devait être puni. Lentement, elle posa un doigt sous sa cannette et la fit pivoter pour renverser son contenu sur la chemise jusqu'ici immaculée du jeune homme. La victime poussa un cri de surprise et eut un geste de recul, écartant inutilement les bras pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, puis il s'exclama d'un air incrédule :

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

—T'es venu là juste pour cracher sur les gens ou quoi ? siffla froidement la jeune femme.

—La liberté d'expression tu connais ? rétorqua effrontément le brun.

—Si seulement tu pouvais t'abstenir d'exprimer ta connerie, ricana la vendeuse.

—Et quoi ? Tu vas me virer peut-être ? »

La sonnette retentit de nouveau alors que la demoiselle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle la referma vivement en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de franchir la porte. Adam lui sourit furtivement avant de remarquer Yuki et de prendre un air presque hostile. Shiori en aurait presque hurler de joie en sautillant partout tellement elle était heureuse de le voir à cet instant. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, criant son nom d'un ton surpris et enthousiaste, et alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule elle en profita pour lui chuchoter furieusement :

« Sauve-moi. »

Le guitariste embrassa sa tempe et tandis qu'elle reculait, il lança gentiment :

« On y va ?

—On était en pleine discussion, s'imposa le livreur.

—Moi je crois qu'on avait fini, riposta durement la brune.

—Et donc tu fermes le magasin quand ça te chante ?

—Non. Juste à l'heure de la fermeture. »

Le tatoué fixa l'horloge et ne trouva rien à répondre puisque la demoiselle avait indubitablement raison. D'un geste rageur, il récupéra sa veste pour couvrir sa chemise trempée et tâchée, quittant la boutique en menaçant qu'Akira-san serait mis au courant de cette histoire. La jeune femme ne se faisait cependant pas de soucis à ce propos, elle était sûre que son patron comprendrait ses arguments. Mais pour l'heure le problème n'était pas là, et elle devait réfléchir à des arguments autrement plus délicats.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que Shiori faisait semblant de lire, observant son colocataire à la dérobée en tentant de définir s'ils devaient oui ou non parler des évènements toujours non évoqués de la veille. Le silence gêné qui régnait entre eux depuis cet incident –si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi- devenait vraiment insupportable et les nerfs de la plus jeune menaçaient de craquer. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'elle s'approcha du guitariste et qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés, mais cette même résolution s'effaça devant le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle murmura :

« Merci d'être venu me chercher.

—Je voulais te faire une surprise, se justifia le musicien. Peut-être que comme ça tu arrêterais de m'éviter.

—C'est vous qui-

—Tsst.

—C'est _toi_ qui m'évitais ! se reprit Shiori.

—Disons dans ce cas que nous nous évitions, s'amusa l'ainé.

—Ouais, disons ça…

—Et donc… Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Oh que c'était facile et lâche de la laisser galérer. Un nouveau silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux amis, et pour une fois Adam eut l'air au moins aussi confus que sa complice. Il n'était pas dur de deviner ce qui causait tant de trouble, et comme aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire cela risquait d'être laborieux. D'autant plus laborieux que leurs regards se croisaient de nouveau pour ne plus se lâcher. La demoiselle sentit de nouveau son cœur accélérer et elle sut avant même que cela n'arrive qu'elle allait perdre pied.

Il est difficile de dire lequel des deux embrassa l'autre en premier, et de toute façon c'était le genre de détail qui n'avait aucune importance à cet instant. Ils se sentaient comme dans une bulle, coupés du temps, n'ayant plus conscience que des souffles qui se croisaient, des mains qui se frôlaient et des langues qui s'entrelaçaient. Les papillons dans le ventre de Shiori remontaient à présent jusque dans son cerveau, et ils furent obligés de se séparer pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne parvenant à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence lorsque les lèvres d'Adam vinrent effleurer les siennes pour réclamer un nouveau baiser qu'elle lui donna sans hésiter.

Baiser qui s'égara dans la nuque de la jeune femme mais n'alla pas plus loin, puisque le guitariste posa sagement sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune pour s'endormir là, bientôt suivie par sa compagne qui n'avait pas le courage de penser. Elle n'en voyait plus la nécessité.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Shiori avançait sur le sentier des morts, traversant le brouillard qui noyait l'horizon pour atteindre le portail, but de tout voyage dans ce monde. Elle n'aurait pas du revenir, on le lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre mais elle devait savoir. Savoir pourquoi on lui reprochait d'aider Adam. Elle avait procédé par élimination de manière minutieuse et elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre cela pouvait bien être.

Elle se planta donc devant les vieilles grilles rouillées en ayant bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses et d'ensuite repartir de ce sinistre endroit mais elle n'eut pas à les secouer pour apercevoir une silhouette floue à l'horizon. Celle-ci avait beau être entourée de brume, la jeune femme pouvait jurer qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle était indéniablement féminine, mais les seules femmes qu'elle avait envoyées ici étaient soit d'un âge avancé soit relativement jeune. Hors celle qui s'avançait à sa rencontre était visiblement à peine plus vieille qu'elle, et lorsqu'elle put enfin discerner son visage cela lui confirma qu'elle était bel et bien face à une inconnue. Cette dernière lui sourit et s'approcha des barreaux sans gêne, prenant la parole et devançant les questions de la brune :

« Je m'appelle Sayaka. Je suis une amie d'Adam. »


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

« Shiori.

—Je connais ton nom jeune fille. Qui ne le connaît pas ici ?

La shinigami ne répondit pas, détaillant la dénommée Sayaka comme si elle s'apprêtait à livrer un combat. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiante dès qu'il s'agissait de près ou de loin des esprits. Elle ignorait si elle possédait effectivement une certaine réputation dans le royaume des morts, et au-delà de ça elle aurait mis sa main à couper que la prétendue amie était loin d'être une _simple_ amie. Elle avait vu suffisamment de gens amoureux dans sa vie pour pouvoir en jurer. Son expérience personnelle n'était certes que très récente et elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle avait appris à reconnaître l'étincelle dans les yeux et le ton légèrement différent d'une personne qui parle de celui ou celle qu'il aime. Et la femme qui lui faisait face réunissait tous ces critères.

« Vous êtes venue pour m'interdire de voir Adam ? en déduisit logiquement la brune.

—Au contraire je te demande de ne pas l'abandonner, la surprit l'esprit.

—Je n'en avais pas l'intention, fit la plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

—Pour l'instant, parce que tu es encore dans l'ignorance. Mais il te faudra bientôt faire un choix et j'aimerais que tu choisisses Adam. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête avec ses sentiments même si toi tu n'es pas sûre d'être amoureuse. Rien de plus normal au début. »

Shiori resta un instant clouée sur place sous la véracité de ces paroles. Comment cette inconnue pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et puis c'était quoi ce baratin ? Si Sayaka aimait Adam pourquoi poussait-elle la shinigami dans ses bras ?

« Il mérite d'être heureux, poursuivit la morte comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. La vie lui offre une deuxième chance… Il doit en profiter.

—Vous avez été ensemble, lui et vous ?

—Oui, nous l'étions.

—Alors vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, conclut la plus jeune.

—Je m'efforce juste de faire passer le bonheur de ceux que j'aime avant le mien. »

Alors que la brune acquiesçait devant cette sagesse, une brise glaciale se leva et fit frémir les branches des arbres biscornus. D'instinct elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, il n'y avait jamais de vent au pays des morts. Confirmant ses craintes, le portail grinça sinistrement et fut brusquement secoué par des mains invisibles au contact desquelles le métal rouillé chuinta dans un cri d'agonie. Aussitôt Sayaka se précipita pour saisir les barreaux qui se turent instantanément.

« Réveille-toi vite avant qu'ils ne te bloquent ici ! »

Le retour à la réalité fut laborieux. C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'on l'obligeait à reprendre conscience alors qu'elle était au royaume des esprits et cela avait le don de lui infliger un mal de crâne impressionnant. À peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle les refermait dans la seconde, agressée par la lumière du jour. Ça, c'était le deuxième inconvénient d'un voyage dans l'antre des morts. Il y régnait une obscurité oppressante et le temps s'y écoulait différemment, si bien qu'au réveil on avait la fâcheuse impression de ne pas avoir dormi et en plus on était aveugle. Que du bonheur.

Momentanément privée de l'usage de la vue, la jeune femme esquissa un geste pour se lever mais constata bien vite que cela était -à défaut d'impossible- assez risqué. En effet, la tête d'Adam n'avait pas bougée depuis la veille au soir et reposait toujours sur son épaule, confortablement installé comme un bienheureux. Sa respiration paisible indiquait qu'il dormait encore, au grand désespoir de la brune qui sentait les courbatures se réveiller en même temps que son cerveau embrumé. Cerveau qui ne manqua pas, pour bien faire et lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les vivants, de lui envoyer le souvenir des lèvres d'Adam sur les siennes. Shiori ouvrit alors vivement les yeux, cette fois définitivement sortie de son pseudo-sommeil rien qu'à l'évocation de cet épisode fort en émotion.

Malgré ses membres endoloris d'être restés toute une nuit dans la même position, elle prit son mal en patience et réfléchit vaguement aux derniers évènements en attendant que le guitariste daigne émerger du pays des rêves. Sa rencontre avec Sayaka avait été pour le moins intéressante, même si le mystère demeurait quant à ce choix qu'elle aurait à faire. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de demander plus d'explications mais à présent il était hors de question d'y retourner. Beaucoup trop dangereux.

La demoiselle soupira. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de devoir faire face à l'imprévu, mais c'était là le propre de la vie et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Et puis cela avait parfois de bons côtés. Par exemple il serait totalement imprévu et bienvenu que la pomme qui la narguait depuis la corbeille à fruits se mette soudain à flotter dans les airs et vienne gentiment se poser dans sa main. Mais bien sûr tout cela n'arriva pas, sans doute parce que trop d'imprévu tue l'imprévu.

« Pitié, qu'on arrête cette torture infâme, souffla lyriquement la brune qui salivait presque devant tout ce sucre hors de sa portée.

—Si je te l'attrape j'ai droit à quelque chose en échange ? »

Surprise d'entendre la voix d'Adam alors même qu'elle était persuadée qu'il dormait, Shiori sursauta légèrement tandis qu'il se redressait déjà pour saisir le met tant convoité. Il lui tendit le fruit et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Prise d'une envie soudaine elle l'embrassa rapidement et se recula avant de croquer dans sa pomme avec avidité, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part du brun.

« Ravi de voir que je compte plus à tes yeux qu'une simple pomme, s'amusa-t-il.

—Tu comptes plus, lui certifia sa compagne. Tu n'as juste pas encore la capacité de remplier mon estomac affamé.

—Si c'était le cas tu serais cannibale et moi je ne serai déjà plus là pour en parler.

—Tu n'as donc pas à te plaindre » conclut-elle en lui tirant malicieusement la langue.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

La pluie s'écrasait violemment contre les fenêtres de la demeure dans un martèlement continu qui aurait pu, à la longue, s'avérer soporifique si les grondements de l'orage ne venaient pas s'ajouter à la fête. Les nuages chargés d'eau roulaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre et le vent soufflait tout sur son passage, secouant les arbres et claquant les voler. Le salon plongé dans la pénombre s'éclairait par intermittence au jaillissement des éclairs aveuglants devant lesquels la douce lueur prodiguée par la cheminée faisait pâle figure.

Contemplant passivement ce décor d'apocalypse, Shiori ruminait sa déception, blottie dans les bras d'Adam. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve juste quand elle était en week-end ? C'était trop injuste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son enthousiasme à l'idée de sortir, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte qu'un épais rideau de pluie s'abattait sur la ville. Avait-on déjà vu timing plus parfait ? Et ils avaient définitivement abandonné en voyant qu'une petite vieille avait manqué de s'envoler avec son parapluie, de l'autre côté de la rue. Et cela ne semblait pas s'arranger avec les heures, au contraire.

« Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? demanda le brun en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

—Jusqu'à ce qu'il neige. Là et seulement là je bougerai pour aller me pendre au grenier, ronchonna la brune. D'ailleurs y a quoi là-haut ?

—Des trucs…

—Chouette ! Je vais voir ! s'exclama la demoiselle en se levant du sofa.

—Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Adam en s'allumant distraitement une cigarette.

—Parce qu'on s'emmerde ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air de trouver que c'était là un bon argument puisqu'il la suivit dans les escaliers menant au dernier étage de la maison. En s'ouvrant, la porte produisit un vieux grincement ponctué d'un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler les fenêtres.

Curieuse, Shiori se mit à farfouiller dans cet antre qui regorgeait d'antiquités toutes plus anciennes les unes que les autres. La pauvre ampoule accrochée au plafond n'éclairait que vaguement la pièce et le guitariste dut rattraper plusieurs fois sa compagne alors que celle-ci se prenait les pieds dans le moindre objet mal placé. Poursuivant sur sa lancée et sa maladresse, elle faillit littéralement désintégrer un livre qui compilait diverses partitions de piano rien qu'en le feuilletant. Le musicien ne fit pas beaucoup mieux puisqu'il cassa carrément un objet tellement vieux que la brune ne parvint même pas à l'identifier. Slalomant entre les grains de poussière, elle tomba nez à nez avec une photo joliment encadrée et jaunie par le passage des ans.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui s'y trouvait pour l'avoir rencontrée seulement quelques heures plus tôt. La version adolescente de Sayaka souriait à l'objectif, assise devant son piano, et pour la première fois Shiori se demanda comment elle était morte. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu emporter une telle joie de vivre ?

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

La voix d'Adam la sortit de ses pensées et elle reposa le cadre là où elle l'avait pris avant de se tourner vers lui. À genoux devant un vieux coffre, il en sortit un vieux plateau d'échecs dont les pièces s'éparpillaient au fond de la malle.

« On se fait une partie ? »

La demoiselle acquiesça et l'aida à déménager l'ensemble du jeu jusqu'au salon. Une fois tous les pions remis à leur juste place, le jeune homme crut utile de la prévenir avant de commencer à jouer :

« Je suis plutôt doué tu sais.

—Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on prenne les paris ? s'enquit la brune, sautant sur l'occasion.

—Si je gagne tu devras te passer de pommes pendant une semaine.

—Ouh que c'est vicieux ! s'offusqua Shiori. Mais soit. Si en revanche c'est moi qui l'emporte, tu arrêtes les clopes pendant une semaine.

—Et c'est moi le vicieux hein ? »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Embrasse-moi. »

Deux yeux de glace se posèrent sur le guitariste pour le fixer d'un air suspicieux. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, et bien que cela –soyons honnête- ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle commençait à désespérer de pouvoir finir la foutue page de ce foutu bouquin un jour.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend tout à coup pour me demander ça trois fois en moins de cinq minutes ?

—J'ai plus le droit de fumer, il faut bien que je trouve une autre drogue, se justifia Adam avec un sourire narquois.

—Fallait pas menacer de me priver de pommes. Tu l'as cherché.

—Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parier avec toi.

—Je diminue ta peine à un jour. Sinon je sens que moi aussi je vais craquer, mais pas pour la même raison. »

La brune se replongea dans les dernières lignes de son roman qu'elle termina d'une traite, car oui son compagnon l'avait en plus bloqué à la dernière page ! Vicieux et sadique, décidément il n'avait rien pour lui. Ou plutôt il avait tellement de choses pour lui qu'il fallait bien lui trouver deux ou trois défauts, quitte à les exagérer un peu, ce dont Shiori ne se privait pas pour le rendre un peu plus humain. Parce que l'homme parfait ça n'existait pas et celui-là devait sûrement venir d'une autre planète pour l'être à ce point.

Oh la, depuis quand pensait-elle qu'Adam était parfait ?

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ah oui ça devait être depuis ce moment-là.

Et tandis que leurs lèvres s'unissaient doucement, la jeune femme continua d'énumérer les imperfections du guitariste pour que son cerveau ne se déconnecte pas totalement de la réalité sous ce flot de béatitude. Il était malpoli, égoïste, terriblement collant… Absolument craquant, irrésistible et… Oh oh. Déconnexion.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

« Tu veux bien me laisser respirer deux petites secondes ?

—Mmh… Autorisation refusée. »

Shiori rit légèrement et son compagnon emprisonna doucement ses lèvres dans un millième baiser dont il ne se passait plus. Son addiction pour la jeune femme grandissait de jour en jour au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, parfois dangereusement. Pour l'heure, il la détenait fermement dans ses bras malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'évasion qu'elle avait vainement risquées jusque là. Il savait qu'il allait devoir la laisser partir mais pour l'instant il voulait juste en profiter.

« Je vais vraiment être en retard, Adam.

—Reste encore un peu, supplia le brun.

—Mon patron va me tuer, couina la plus jeune en essayant une fois de plus de s'échapper.

—Rentre vite ce soir.

—Promis. »

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent trop furtivement au goût du guitariste avant que celui-ci ne la lâche à contrecœur et la regarde s'en aller. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se laissa glisser dans le sofa, s'allongeant pour attraper négligemment son paquet de cigarette et de quoi les allumer. La fumée envahit bientôt la pièce alors qu'il expirait doucement les nuages de nicotine, les yeux dans le vague. Elle venait à peine de quitter la maison qu'il se sentait déjà affreusement seul. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment occuper sa journée pour ne pas trop ressentir le manque que provoquait chez lui l'absence de la brune.

S'étant levé à une heure qu'il jugeait pourtant indécente rien que pour voir Shiori avant que celle-ci ne parte travailler, les coussins sur lesquels il était allongé lui parurent soudain incroyablement confortables et attrayants, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir pour finir sa nuit dans le salon.

_« Adam. »_

_L'interpelé observa les alentours sombres qu'il reconnaissait sans mal. À supposer que l'on puisse réellement reconnaître les ténèbres. Il était de retour dans ce rêve étrange et la voix de Sayaka l'appelait de nouveau. La gorge nouée il répondit faiblement :_

_« Je suis là._

—_Tu as l'air de bien t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. _

—_Je… À propos de Shiori… hésita le musicien._

—_Oui ?_

—_Je n'ai pas menti la dernière fois, cependant… Tu n'es plus là et..._

—_Tu peux le dire Adam, je ne me vexerai pas, lui dit-elle doucement._

—_Tu es… un souvenir » murmura le jeune homme._

_Tous deux gardèrent le silence un moment, perdus dans leur passé. Puis après un souffle dont le guitariste ne sut s'il était du à un soupir ou juste à une inspiration, Sayaka reprit :_

_« Revenons-en à notre amie. J'essaie d'arranger les choses mais il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien._

—_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'i arranger._

—_Vous êtes si compliqués tous les deux. Vos secrets sont lourds à porter… Mais ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix à cette pauvre petite._

—_Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup que j'ignore sur elle, remarqua Adam, un peu jaloux._

—_Tu en sauras bientôt tout autant que moi, rassure-toi. Pour l'instant tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de continuer à être adorable._

—_Je suis toujours adorable. »_

_Seul un silence sceptique lui répondit et le brun en fut à la fois vexé et amusé. _

_« Je vous aide parce que je veux ton bonheur Adam, n'en doute pas. »_

Le musicien ne sut pas vraiment s'il s'était réveillé parce que son rêve était terminé ou parce que la sonnerie du téléphone était allée le chercher jusque dans son sommeil. Et comme il n'avait pas de téléphone, il se doutait que Shiori avait du oublié le sien. Il soupira et sourit légèrement, c'était loin d'être la première fois que cela arrivait.

Le numéro s'affichant à l'écran n'étant visiblement pas inconnu, le jeune homme dérocha sans aucun scrupule. Il s'était mentalement préparé à déchiqueter Yuki si jamais il s'avérait que c'était bel et bien lui qui appelait, et il le ferait même avec une certaine satisfaction. Mais la petite voix qui résonna joyeusement à l'autre bout du fil était indéniablement féminine et le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant.

« Adam, j'ai oublié mon téléphone, gazouilla la brune.

—Vraiment ? se moqua le jeune homme.

—Tu voudrais pas me l'amener ? J'ai fait un pari avec le patron qui dit que si mon ami imaginaire me l'amène je pourrais sortir plus tôt, s'enthousiasma la demoiselle.

—J'arrive.

—Merci » chantonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire Adam fut dehors, marchant à grand pas vers le magasin, son long manteau noir battant au rythme de ses pas. L'un de ses voisins le regarda passer, l'air sidéré de voir quelqu'un sortir de la vieille demeure et le musicien hocha la tête à son attention en esquissant un sourire amusé. Oui il habitait la maison abandonnée du bout de la rue, oui cela faisait longtemps, et -oh que oui !- si vous saviez comme il est normal que vous ne l'ayez jamais remarqué.

D'humeur terriblement enjouée, le brun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait alors qu'il descendait la rue pour prendre la direction du centre ville. Il était heureux d'avoir pu parler clairement avec Sayaka et de lui avoir avoué sincèrement ce qu'il ressentait. Le secret de Shiori l'intriguait mais il ne la presserait pas, il comprenait parfaitement que certaines choses soient dures à dévoiler. Sur ce point il était mal placé pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Mais tandis qu'il repensait à sa conversation onirique une ombre vint obscurcir le tableau et il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. L'esprit de Sayaka lui avait demandé de ne pas douter d'elle, et vicieusement cette phrase amenait une question qui ne le rassurait pas. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il aurait bientôt des raisons d'en douter ?

La première goutte d'eau l'interrompit dans ses réflexions et il leva les yeux au ciel, surpris tandis qu'une deuxième perle venait s'écraser sur sa joue. Le guitariste accéléra alors que les nuages se mettaient à pleurer des larmes de plus en plus nombreuses et ce fut bientôt une véritable averse qui s'abattit sur lui et les autres passants. Mais tous semblaient avoir pensé à prendre un parapluie alors que lui dut se mettre bêtement à courir pour ne pas finir trempé.

Cela ne fonctionna absolument pas et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la boutique où sa compagne l'attendait. Il poussa la porte des lieux dans un léger bruit de sonnette et les deux personnes attablés dans le fond du magasin relevèrent la tête vers lui dans un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Il ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à celui qui devait être le gérant car son regard fut immédiatement happé par deux magnifiques yeux de glace. Une petite flaque eut le temps de se former à ses pieds le temps que Shiori le rejoigne et se jette dans ses bras qui se refermèrent avec délice autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas être mouillée » la prévint gentiment Adam.

Pour tout réponse la jeune femme se recula légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser puis ils durent se séparer, le temps pour elle de le présenter à son patron tout en enfilant sa veste et –dieu merci- en récupérant un parapluie.

« Akira-san, voici mon ami imaginaire, j'ai nommé Adam. Adam, Akira-san » résuma-t-elle simplement.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, le plus jeune esquissant un sourire engageant alors que le plus vieux le fixait d'un air proche de l'ahurissement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par demander d'une voix d'où perçait un soupçon d'incrédulité :

« Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, de la famille d'Adam Lang ? »

Le guitariste se figea, son sourire quittant brusquement son visage. Impossible… Comment pouvait-on encore le reconnaître après tant d'années ? Il jeta un regard furtif à son amie qui attendait qu'il réponde pour qu'ils puissent s'en aller. Mais que répondre ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, comment pouvait-il prétendre un descendant ? Son esprit tournait à pleine allure, cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie tandis que l'ainé poursuivait :

« Vous lui ressemblez trait pour trait, c'est prodigieux, souffla-t-il, abasourdi. Et vous portez le même nom, c'est...

—C'est un hasard. Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous parlez, le coupa un peu trop sèchement le musicien en s'emparant de la main de Shiori, prêt à partir en courant s'il le fallait.

—Merveilleux hasard, vraiment… murmura Akira-san. Mais je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il comme s'il se réveillait soudainement. Un pari est un pari. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son employée et celle-ci le salua rapidement avant de sortir, toujours accrochée à son compagnon. Une fois dehors celui-ci sentit comme un énorme poids quitter ses épaules et une bonne part d'angoisse s'envola loin, très loin, le faisant espérer naïvement qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Le jeune couple arpenta un moment l'avenue bordée de boutiques toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, s'arrêtant dans toutes celles qui plaisaient à la demoiselle puisqu'elle avait enfin une paye à dépenser. Autant dire que cela pris beaucoup de temps. Le soleil déclinait lentement pendant que la brune essayait une robe, puis des chaussures, puis des boucles d'oreilles et tonnes d'autres accessoires indispensables à la gente féminine. Adam s'amusait de ce spectacle qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de contempler depuis des décennies, et alors qu'ils flânaient sur un nouveau boulevard sur le chemin du retour, il se dit qu'il pouvait vivre ainsi.

Il ne lui manquait plus rien après tout, ni liberté ni sensations ni sentiments. Une nouvelle existence s'offrait à lui. La main dans la sienne le rassurait et le réchauffait à la fois, le guidant doucement sur le chemin tortueux du retour qui semblait au guitariste être celui du retour à la vie. Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, le frais sur sa peau et l'air dans ses poumons. Il percevait le souffle de sa compagne, le souffle de vie qu'elle lui insufflait inconsciemment et qui lui donnait toujours cette irrésistible envie de l'embrasser pour sentir cette douceur sur ses lèvres.

« Attention ! »

Son bras fut brusquement tiré en arrière et le musicien émergea de ses pensées juste au moment où une voiture passait juste devant son nez. Mais bientôt ce fut comme si le danger n'avait jamais été là et les gens le dépassèrent pour s'engager sur le passage piéton, obéissant au petit bonhomme vert qui les autorisait désormais à traverser.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! s'exclama Shiori. Tu pensais à quoi pour être si étourdi ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour, le trainant à sa suite.

—À toi. »

Elle le fixa un instant, surprise, avant de rougir imperceptiblement en détournant les yeux. Adam eut instantanément le caprice de l'embrasser mais il se retint puisqu'ils étaient tout de même en plein milieu de la route. Mais à peine avaient-ils posés un pied sur le trottoir que le jeune homme retenait la brune, lui faisant exécuté une ravissante petite pirouette pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux sous l'agréable vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

« Tu es fou, chuchota la demoiselle lorsqu'il la libéra doucement.

—Tu adores ça, la taquina le guitariste.

—Tu m'énerves. »

Elle pressa le pas pour le devancer mais il eut vite fait de la rattraper et tandis qu'elle essayait de l'ignorer, tournant obstinément la tête pour l'éviter, il lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

« Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

—Tu as raison. Ça suffit à me frustrer » bouda-t-elle.

Soulagé, le brun rit légèrement avant de la saisir par la taille, se baissant pour la soulever à bras le corps. Shiori poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es fou.

—Fou de toi, oui. »


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

« Je te jure ! Au fond je me sens abandonné… Presque trahi.

—Vous exagérez !

—À peine ! »

Les deux amis se défièrent un instant du regard avant d'éclater de rire simultanément, la grimace improbable du patron ne les ayant pas aidé l'un comme l'autre à garder leur sérieux. Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils se charriaient gentiment sous l'œil bienveillant des clients qui esquissaient parfois un sourire amusé. Une chanson pop passait doucement en arrière fond, annonçant l'été qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et une petite fille dansait entre les rayons en attendant que sa mère termine de faire son choix. En somme, c'était une bonne journée, tant pour les affaires que pour le moral.

Mais Shiori ne se sentait de toute façon pas d'humeur à être dépressive, et ceux depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Elle avait la constante impression d'évoluer sur un petit nuage, dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur qui faisait qu'elle se mettait à sourire et rire pour un rien. Sa relation avec Adam la mettait dans des états parfois proche de la transe et c'était précisément l'origine de la présente chamaillerie avec Akira-san. Ce dernier lui reprochait en plaisantant de délaisser ses amis –à savoir lui- pour se consacrer entièrement au guitariste, mais bien sûr il exagérait et la jeune femme ne manquait pas de répondre à ses piques.

« Sérieusement je comprends que ton idylle accapare tout ton esprit, mais un de ces soirs on devrait se refaire une sortie. Comme avant, reprit l'ainé d'un air nostalgique.

—Vous essayez toujours de me faire boire, lui reprocha la brune d'un ton boudeur.

—C'est pour me sentir moins seul, se justifia le vieil ours. Takeru-san ne jure que par le thé, il faut bien que je trouve un autre compagnon de beuverie.

—Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Yuki, remarqua la vendeuse en s'occupant de l'achat d'un client.

—J'aurais bien tenté mais il fait un peu la gueule depuis la dernière fois, tu sais. »

Il était vrai que le jeune homme avait plutôt mal pris le fait que personne ne soit « de son côté » pour l'histoire qui l'avait opposée à Shiori, et bien plus indirectement à Adam. Même le patron avait été surpris de le voir si immature et jaloux, et il avait résumé ça par un simple « La jeunesse fait faire des choses étranges. »

Depuis, le livreur et l'employée avait eu l'occasion de s'expliquer plus calmement et en présence d'un arbitre extérieur –Akira-san étant tout naturellement désigné pour ce rôle- et même si les choses avaient ainsi été mises au clair, il régnait toujours un certain froid entre eux. Chacun ne démordait pas de sa position tout en comprenant celle de l'autre, et au-delà de ça les rancœurs étaient tenaces.

Shiori admettait volontiers que dévoiler ses sentiments à la personne qu'on aimait pouvait être une chose particulièrement compliquée, mais ce qu'elle n'admettait pas c'était le fait que Yuki l'ait clamé à tout le monde avant de le lui dire à elle. Ensuite elle était prête à avouer qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu emportée en se montrant un peu trop véhémente, mais cela ne donnait pas au livreur le droit de s'en prendre à Adam. Amoureux ou non, on ne crachait pas impunément sur les gens, surtout devant leurs proches et encore moins quand on ne les connaissait pas. Point barre.

Au final la situation était loin d'être intenable. Les deux jeunes gens se saluaient poliment lorsqu'ils se croisaient, sans plus. La brune aurait pu trouver cela dommage quand elle repensait au fait qu'ils partaient au départ pour être de bons amis, mais une femme très sage lui avait dit un jour « Il faut parfois savoir sacrifier un pion pour gagner la partie. » Et même si le terme de « pion » dans ce cas précis n'était pas vraiment approprié, elle était assez d'accord avec l'idée. Restait à savoir ce que la « partie » représentait. Adam ? Ou le bonheur, tout simplement ?

« Ton prince charmant vient te chercher ce soir ? s'enquit le patron.

—Peut-être, il ne me prévient jamais. Et arrêtez de l'appeler « mon prince charmant », ronchonna la brune en leur servant un café.

—Pourquoi ? C'est bien ce qu'il est non ?

—Oui mais dit comme ça, ça fait ringard. »

L'ainé faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson tellement la remarque l'avait cloué sur place, et Shiori éclata de rire devant son air décomposé. Ce vieux grincheux se vexait parfois assez facilement et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le taquiner. Rien que le voir marmonner dans sa barbe tel un gamin boudeur était un spectacle en soi.

« Vous êtes très fleur bleue au fond, s'amusa la plus jeune en sirotant sa tasse, se brûlant légèrement les lèvres au passage.

—J'accorde juste de la valeur au bien-être de mon employée et amie. »

La jeune femme tiqua à l'entente du mot « amie ». Certes elle considérait Akira-san ainsi depuis presque le premier jour, mais l'entendre de sa bouche était… réconfortant en un sens. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer le plus sincèrement du monde :

« Je vous adore.

—Prends garde à ne pas succomber à mon charme ravageur, plaisanta-t-il. J'en connais un qui n'apprécierait pas.

—Aucun risque, le rassura-t-elle. Vous êtes bien trop vieux. »

Cette fois-ci le gérant n'eut d'autre choix que de recracher sa gorgée de caféine dans une gerbe de gouttelettes fort élégante s'il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxier. Prévoyante, la plus jeune s'était déjà éloignée et pouffait tranquillement dans son coin sous le regard noir de son supérieur. Pour la peine elle fut menacée d'être de corvée de livraison et elle promit aussitôt qu'elle allait se calmer, croisant malicieusement les doigts dans son dos.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans cette même ambiance bonne enfant, comme toutes les journées de travail en fait. Et elle se termina sur la promesse de se bourrer dignement la gueule dès le lendemain soir. Adam pourrait même venir s'il voulait, super. L'idée du guitariste complètement cuit amusa furieusement la demoiselle qui continua de sourire même une fois seule dans la rue. Elle ne connaissait que le musicien d'un naturel assez calme, adorable et relativement sage –relativement- et le voir imbibé d'alcool ne manquerait sûrement pas d'être dôle. Et avec sa gueule de bois du lendemain il quémanderait sans doute une quantité incroyable de baisers… Bon sang ce qu'elle devenait manipulatrice !

Shiori gambada presque sur le chemin du retour, saluant Takeru-san lorsqu'elle passa devant sa boutique, fredonnant une mélodie imaginaire. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour discuter avec le groupe de lycéennes qui avait pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite au magasin même si parfois elles n'achetaient rien. Et c'est en reprenant sa route que la brune se fit la simple réflexion qu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur dans des choses en apparence banales mais qui signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. Toute sa vie elle avait été rejetée ou avait elle-même décidé de s'exiler, et même si la solitude est une chose à laquelle on s'habitude cela reste terriblement pesant. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place, ou du moins un endroit où elle se sentait bien, chez elle. Elle avait un travail qu'elle aimait, des amis qu'elle adorait, elle était amoureuse… Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus ?

En remontant la rue jusque chez elle, elle en vint à la juste conclusion qu'elle avait une belle vie… Et que décidément Adam lui manquait trop ! Si bien qu'elle accéléra sensiblement le pas, pressée de se jeter dans les bras du guitariste et de goûter à ses lèvres dont elle avait été privée toute la journée. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Elle rentrait, balançait son sac à main et se jetait sur lui telle une bête affamée. Ou bien c'était lui qui se jetait sur elle, tout dépendait de la rapidité de chacun.

Souriant poliment, Shiori fit un rapide salut de la main au voisin qui lui avait prêté sa tondeuse lors de son arrivée dans le quartier. Il lui prêtait toujours d'ailleurs, en échange de ses succulentes tartes aux pommes. Mais lorsque la brune se détourna pour faire de nouveau face à sa maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de ralentir imperceptiblement avant de se stopper à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Une femme se tenait devant le vieux portail, observant la demeure et le jardin d'un air que la demoiselle ne parvenait à définir avec exactitude. De longs cheveux noirs, environ la trentaine, elle paraissait intriguée, presque désorientée. La plus jeune s'avança à sa rencontre, se faisant la réflexion que ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de cette inconnue ressemblait un peu à de la nostalgie.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

—Vous habitez ici ? s'enquit son vis-à-vis après l'avoir dévisagée.

—Oui. Vous connaissez les lieux ?

—J'ai vécu ici il y a des années avec un guitariste, répondit la femme avec un sourire mélancolique. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu…

—Vous êtes une amie d'Adam ? s'étonna Shiori.

—Ne me dites pas que… Il est toujours ici ? »

La brune acquiesça et l'ainée parut alors presque effrayée par l'idée que non seulement le jeune homme vivait toujours là, mais qu'en plus il n'y vivait pas seul. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, la cadette fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque la femme s'empara de son bras en un geste de désespoir et qu'elle la supplia d'un ton proche de la panique :

« Vous devez partir ! Avant qu'il ne vous fasse du mal !

—Lâchez-moi ! s'écria la demoiselle en tentant de se dégager. Vous êtes complètement folle !

—Écoutez-moi, fit l'inconnue d'un ton plus calme. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il est en réalité, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Venez avec moi, allons discuter autour d'un café et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. Ensuite libre à vous de me croire ou de revenir, je ne vous en empêcherai pas si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

—Vous déraillez... »

La plus jeune parvint enfin à se libérer et la femme n'essaya pas de la rattraper. Elle avait assurément une case en moins. Dangereux ? Adam ? La bonne blague ! C'était l'homme le plus doux et gentil qu'elle connaisse. Et puis il l'aimait… Pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal ? La brune replaça son sac à main et poussa la grille qui grinça en signe de bienvenue et alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le sentier elle fut stoppée net par une phrase lancée comme un dernier espoir.

« La première fois que vous êtes venue vous avez été attirée par une mélodie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shiori se retourna lentement pour fixer celle qu'elle croyait encore démente il y a avait de cela à peine quelques secondes. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

« Je vous en prie, venez avec moi. Personne n'était là pour me prévenir de ce qu'il allait m'arriver mais vous, vous pouvez encore être sauvée. »

Bêtement, la demoiselle hésita. N'était-ce pas une trahison que d'oser croire cette inconnue ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées, cette dernière reprit d'un ton doux, presque triste :

« Je comprends que vous doutiez, moi aussi j'étais éperdument amoureuse à l'époque. Il disait m'aimer, mais au final je n'ai eu droit qu'à de la souffrance. Je vous demande juste de m'écouter. »

Quelque chose au fond de la brune céda à cet instant, et elle ne sut si cela était du à l'air particulièrement sincère et bienveillant de cette femme ou si simplement… Non, il était encore trop tôt pour en venir à cette conclusion.

Jetant un dernier regard vers la maison, Shiori fit demi-tour et rejoignit son ainée qui eut l'air soulagé de la voir accepter son offre. Elles prirent donc ensemble le chemin du centre-ville, celui-là même qu'elle arpentait un peu plus tôt dans la joyeuse perspective de revoir Adam. Tête baissée, elle se força à ne penser à rien, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour réfléchir après avoir écouté les soi-disant révélations de celle qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière eut d'ailleurs un léger sursaut et se tourna vers sa cadette, s'excusant maladroitement :

« Je suis désolée, avec tout ça je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Mizuki. »


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

« _Votre correspondant n'est p-_

—Oh la ferme ! »

Adam appuya rageusement sur le téléphone rouge pour raccrocher au nez de ce foutu répondeur. Il ne pouvait même plus laisser de message, il avait déjà saturé la boite vocale. Pourquoi Shiori lui avait-elle acheté un téléphone si au final il ne pouvait pas la joindre ? Quelle plaie.

Le guitariste s'alluma une énième cigarette d'un geste vif, anxieux, avant d'évacuer la fumée d'un soupir agacé. Il jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait sur sa montre puis souffla de nouveau. Dix minutes. Akira-san avait déjà dix minutes de retard. À croire que tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et aspira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas dormi, ses nerfs n'avaient jamais été aussi à vif de toute son existence et l'inquiétude suait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Shiori, sa précieuse Shiori n'était pas rentrée à la maison. Il l'avait appelée, encore et encore, mais le portable de la jeune femme n'était visiblement même pas allumé. À l'idée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose, le musicien avait senti une panique irrépressible monter en lui. Alors que tout se passait si bien jusque là, il avait fallu qu'elle disparaisse. Rapidement il avait ressenti le besoin de partir à sa recherche, parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à attendre sans rien faire.

Il avait fouillé les moindres recoins de la ville, arpentant les ruelles les plus sombres, fréquentant les lieux les plus improbables dans l'espoir de la trouver. Mais rien. Et maintenant il attendait devant son travail, se rongeant les sangs à mesure que les minutes qui le séparait d'elle s'écoulaient. Si bien que lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le patron de sa compagne, il se redressa vivement et écrasa sa cigarette au sol tandis que l'autre le saluait tranquillement.

« Adam ! Ça fait un bail ! Mais… Vous êtes seul ?

—Oh pitié ne me dites pas que vous non plus, vous ne savez pas où elle est, gémit le brun d'une voix désespérée.

—Shiori ? Si elle n'est pas ici ni avec vous je ne vois pas, non, s'inquiéta l'ainé.

—Je… Je peux attendre à l'intérieur ? Au cas où…

—Bien sûr. »

Akira-san hocha gravement la tête avant de lever le grillage qui bloquait l'accès au magasin et d'ouvrir la porte, laissant ainsi entrer Adam qui s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il avait déjà cherché partout, cet endroit était sa dernière chance et elle venait de s'envoler.

Le gérant s'assit face à lui et lui tendit une tasse de café que le plus jeune accepta avec gratitude. Ils burent chacun quelques gorgées brûlantes dans le plus grand silence, l'un ne sachant trop quoi dire et l'autre n'ayant aucune explication à donner. Non vraiment, il n'expliquait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, alors qu'ils nageaient en plein bonheur. C'était sans doute ça. Il ne méritait pas ce bonheur alors on le lui avait enlevé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Une engueulade ? s'enquit l'ainé.

—Rien, je ne comprends pas…

—Un ami l'a peut-être invité à boire un verre et elle est restée dormir là-bas ? tenta le vieil ours comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre lui-même.

—Sans même me prévenir ? Et puis honnêtement, chez qui aurait-elle pu aller ?

—Je ne sais pas, j'essaie de trouver une explication logique…

—Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, murmura le guitariste. Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça… »

Il entendit sa voix trembler et il eut peur soudain. Peur qu'elle l'ait abandonné. Peur que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'ait jamais rien signifié pour elle. Peur d'être de nouveau seul pour affronter l'éternité.

Le patron écrasa sa grosse main sur l'épaule du musicien et la serra furtivement avant de se lever, un client l'obligeant à le laisser. Mais l'affaire fut vite réglée et il revint vers le jeune homme qui semblait se dissoudre dans les coussins tellement il se sentait mal, tant physiquement que moralement.

« Tu es allé voir la police ? lui demanda-t-il, passant inconsciemment au tutoiement.

—Il m'aurait jeté. Ça ne fait pas encore 24h qu'elle s'est volatilisée.

—Bon, en temps normal elle devrait arriver dans dix petites minutes. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici au cas où elle viendrait. »

Adam le remercia du bout des lèvres, n'osant même plus y croire, et Akira-san hocha furtivement la tête. Les dix minutes qui suivirent parurent les plus longues de leur existence, tant pour l'un pour qui l'inquiétude du guitariste était contagieuse, et pour l'autre qui malgré tout espérait encore apercevoir celle qu'il aimait franchir la porte. Il savait que quelque soit son excuse alors il serait incapable de lui en vouloir, trop heureux de pouvoir la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres et plonger dans ses yeux de glace qui lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Suffisait juste qu'elle passe la porte…

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le coupa brusquement de sa rêverie et il saisit une nouvelle cigarette, essayant de concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose de plus concret. Mais ce qu'il entendit alors le fit recracher violemment son nuage de nicotine.

« Shiori ? »

Il fit volte face et le gérant lui fit de vifs signes de la main pour l'inciter à le rejoindre, désignant le combiné d'un index insistant. Une fois devant son ainé, il perçut effectivement la voix étouffée de sa compagne qui sortait de l'appareil et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'interroger Akira-san d'un ton pressant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle va bien ?

—Attends, Shio-chan. Tu vas bien ?... Adam est là, il voudrait savoir… Je- Oui d'accord, mais… Shio-chan ? Shio-chan ? »

Le vieil ours recula un instant le téléphone et le regarda comme si celui-ci allait soudainement se mettre à danser la polka, puis il le reposa sur son socle et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

« Alors ? fit le musicien qui s'impatientait, sautillant sur place.

—Elle me prévenait qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler _un certain temps, _répondit le patron en détachant bien les derniers mots. Je dois te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, qu'elle va bientôt rentrer et qu'elle est chez une amie pour le moment.

—Une amie ? répéta Adam en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle amie ?

—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'emporta l'ainé. Elle m'a raccroché au nez avant que j'ai pu lui demander. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert et le plus jeune finit par s'en aller. À quoi bon rester maintenant ?

Il revint le lendemain et aussi le surlendemain, mais toujours pour s'entendre dire la même phrase décourageante : « Elle ne viendra pas encore aujourd'hui. » Et chaque fois il fit le trajet du retour le pas trainant, les épaules courbées et la tête baissée. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été désagréable ou méchant ces derniers temps, c'était même tout le contraire tant il s'était senti comme sur un petit nuage.

Adam ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne fumait plus. Il passait son temps à dormir, désormais aussi mort à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Son étincelle de vie l'avait quittée et ne semblait pas décidée à revenir, alors il somnolait entre deux rêves, espérant voir Sayaka pour pouvoir l'interroger.

Son seul acte concret fut finalement de manger une pomme, même si cela n'eut pour résultat que de le faire souffrir un peu plus. La saveur sucrée du fruit lui rappelait celle des lèvres de Shiori, et lorsqu'il sombra ensuite dans une nouvelle phase de sommeil il rêva qu'elle revenait. Le réveil fut violent, dur à accepter, dur à supporter, et le guitariste étouffa un sanglot. Le manque était tel qu'il se rendormit, pour espérer la revoir un instant et surtout pour ne plus penser à rien.

_« Adam. »_

_Celui-ci examina les alentours d'un regard passif, se faisant la vague réflexion qu'il avait réussi à joindre la dernière personne qui pouvait encore l'aider finalement._

_« Où est Shiori ?_

—_Si je te le dis cela changera-t-il quelque chose ? demanda la voix de Sayaka._

—_Je pourrais la ramener ! s'écria le musicien._

—_Elle va bientôt rentrer, laisse-lui du temps. Ne va pas tout gâcher alors que j'arrive enfin à faire bouger les choses, fit la jeune femme d'un ton boudeur._

—_Tu veux dire que c'est ta faute si elle est partie ? comprit le brun, sidéré._

—_Ma faute ? Mmh... Tout dépend du point de vue._

—_Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? gémit le jeune homme. Alors que tout allait si bien…_

—_Parce que tu as l'impression que tout va bien toi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il n'y aurait pas comme une ombre au tableau ? »_

_Le guitariste resta un instant silencieux, cherchant à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion. Mais il ne vit pas vraiment, puisque tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ils étaient heureux. C'était aussi simple que cela pour lui._

_« Un indice ? Ça commence par un « m », en quatre lettres._

—…_Maki ?_

—_Pitié Adam ! s'exclama Sayaka d'un ton exaspéré. Mort ! Le problème c'est que tu es mort ! »_

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Toujours rien ? »

Akira-san secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et le plus jeune soupira, s'apprêtant déjà à faire demi-tour pour repartir lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le retint. Le musicien lança un regard interrogateur à son ainé qui, sans rien dire, l'entraina sur un sofa au fond de la boutique et le fit asseoir avant de s'installer en face de lui. Shiori prétendait qu'il était incapable de prendre un visage grave plus de trois secondes, mais à cet instant il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux poivre et sel et soupira, comme s'il cherchait la bonne manière de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il finit par esquisser un sourire avant de relever la tête vers Adam qui attendait toujours, et il lança l'air de rien :

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu te rappelles ?

—Oui, confirma le guitariste, méfiant à ce souvenir.

—Honnêtement, sur le coup j'ai bien cru que tu étais un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça, tellement tu lui ressembles » poursuivit le patron.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire énigmatique que son vis-à-vis ne remarqua pas.

« Mais en réalité tu n'es pas du tout comme lui.

—Que voulez-vous dire ? fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

—Il avait beaucoup de talent et il aimait une fille au point de mourir pour elle. Mais au fond c'était quelqu'un de très égoïste. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

—Alors que tu connaissais à peine Shiori tu l'as accueilli sous ton toit, sans presque rien lui demander en échange, juste… comme ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire que lorsqu'elle parle de toi, et depuis que vous êtes ensemble c'est comme si… elle rayonnait littéralement. C'est beau à voir. »

Adam détourna le regard, gêné par cet éloge qu'il ne méritait pas. Il avait juste le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait au bon moment pour une fois, rien de plus. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une sorte de dette envers cette jeune femme qui lui avait apporté une chose qu'il avait perdu depuis des années. Juste une étincelle d'espoir. Et peu à peu elle avait commencé à lui offrir bien plus que ça, lui redonnant sa liberté et des sentiments. Certes il était toujours mort, mais au fond quelle importance puisqu'il faisait absolument tout comme un vivant ?


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

Shiori se contenta d'un vague sourire et d'une brève étreinte avec celle qui l'avait accueillie durant ces trois derniers jours. Mais il était maintenant temps pour elle de rentrer, même si cette idée l'angoissait à un point inimaginable. Son hôte qui n'était autre que Mizuki la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison, lui souhaitant bonne chance et l'invitant à revenir si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sur la route qui la mènerait à sa première destination, la jeune femme se remémora ces trois jours chaotiques durant lesquels elle avait eu l'impression tantôt que son cœur allait imploser, tantôt que son esprit allait se liquéfier à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Les émotions fortes s'étaient enchainées à une vitesse incontrôlable, en commençant par la colère. Non seulement contre Adam qui avait osé lui cacher une chose aussi importante mais aussi contre elle-même pour avoir été si aveugle et s'être faite berner si facilement. Mais elle avait fini par relativiser. On ne case pas comme ça dans une conversation « Au fait, je suis un fantôme. » de même qu'on ne balance pas « Tiens, c'est drôle, parce que moi je suis une shinigami. »

Puis était venue la tristesse de se dire que la vie ensemble serait définitivement chose impossible, que le bonheur auquel elle avait eu droit jusque là n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle en serait désormais privée. Tristesse également à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seule puisqu'elle était convaincue que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer le guitariste.

S'en était suivie une intense réflexion sur ce qu'allait être la suite des évènements. Sur son avenir et celui d'Adam, sur ce qu'il serait bon de faire et dans un premier temps ce qu'il serait bon de dire. Car maintenant qu'elle avait découvert son secret elle aurait à se dévoiler elle aussi, mais elle avait en tête qu'elle le faisait pour leur bien à tous les deux, même si elle avait terriblement peur d'être rejetée.

Remisant ses pensées pour plus tard, la demoiselle poussa la porte et une sonnette familière retentit, bientôt suivie d'une voix qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

« Désolé mais nous sommes fermés jusqu'à 14h ! »

Akira-san débarqua alors dans le magasin et s'immobilisa en apercevant sa jeune employée, plantée là devant l'entrée, hésitant à avancer. Mais lui n'hésita pas bien longtemps et s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, lui laissant tout juste le temps de sortir un paquet de gâteaux faits maisons qui ne seraient sûrement pas de trop pour se faire pardonner. Il les posa négligemment sur le comptoir et la serra brièvement dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Après des salutations banales, le vieil ours proposa à sa vendeuse de se joindre à lui pour déjeuner et celle-ci se retrouva bientôt avec un énorme sandwich entre les mains, débordant de salade, de tomates et de mayonnaise. La brune ne toucha pas à la nourriture et voulut s'excuser maladroitement :

« Je suis désolée-

—Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, la coupa l'ainé en l'examinant attentivement. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire tête que celle d'Adam, je me trompais.

—Vous avez vu Adam ? demanda Shiori sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

—Bien sûr, il était là pas plus tard que ce matin, fit-il en désignant la place où elle était installée. Il était inquiet et visiblement il avait raison, puisque tu viens me voir avant même de l'avoir vu lui.

—Comment savez-vous que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

—Tu ne souris pas. »

La demoiselle mordit dans le pain sans répondre. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas dans ses plus beaux jours et que son moral n'était pas au top. Mais comment pourrait-il l'être ? Elle allait perdre ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux après tout, pas de quoi sauter au plafond. Elle allait perdre Adam.

Penser à lui la fit frissonner et elle cligna des yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle posa son repas à peine entamé sur la table et récupéra sa veste sous l'air compréhensif du plus âgé. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue ici, peut-être le besoin d'être rassurée, encouragée, inconsciemment.

« Reviens quand tu le sentiras, lui dit Akira-san avant de partir. Je me débrouillerai. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Elle tendit une main tremblante devant elle et frôla le portail du bout des doigts, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la vraie nature d'Adam, la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé –aussi idiot cela soit-il- était que pourtant elle ne le traversait pas. Le musicien était certes toujours glacé, mais il semblait bien fait de chair et d'os, tout comme elle. Il ne ressemblait pas aux fantômes dont on parle dans les histoires pour enfants.

Elle sursauta lorsque la mélodie qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici la première fois lui parvint de nouveau, aussi nettement que si elle était jouée juste à côté d'elle. Machinalement ses doigts suivirent les notes comme s'ils se baladaient eux-mêmes sur les cordes, et Shiori se laissa un instant porter par la musique, seule chose qui pouvait encore lui faire oublier ses états d'âme. Mais bientôt il fallut pousser la grille et parcourir l'allée de graviers jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans que celle-ci ne produise le moindre grincement.

Cela la surprit d'ailleurs et elle resta quelques secondes sur le seuil, n'osant plus avancer ni reculer. Sa nature reprenait le dessus et essayait de la protéger. La brune monta jusqu'à l'étage dans le plus grand silence, aucune marche ne protesta et le plancher demeura parfaitement stoïque sur son passage.

Elle cessa inconsciemment de respirer lorsqu'elle fit son premier pas dans le séjour, mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle s'aperçut qu'Adam était là, allongé sur le sofa. Il dormait et elle l'en aurait presque remercié. Prenant toujours soin de ne pas faire de bruit, elle se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste avant de s'approcher doucement pour s'accroupir juste à côté de lui, admirant son visage endormi.

Elle fut envahie alors pas une sorte de lassitude, d'acceptation passive contre laquelle une part d'elle se révolta avant de finalement céder. Après tout il était normal que les choses se passent ainsi. Elle avait toujours été seule, c'était presque un miracle qu'elle ait pu vivre d'aussi belles choses aussi longtemps. Elle devrait plutôt être reconnaissante qu'on lui ait laissé connaître ce merveilleux sentiment qui accélérait son cœur, encore maintenant. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Son destin était d'apporter la mort, rien d'autre.

Shiori ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de caresser son visage, juste un peu, mais la peau glacée du musicien fut comme un brusque retour à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de chose. Cela n'entrainerait que plus de souffrance.

Mais le guitariste ne dormait pas du sommeil éternel et il lutta contre la torpeur, soupirant et ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Bien sûr la jeune femme put aisément comprendre la surprise qu'il afficha en se retrouvant nez à nez avec elle, et il eut alors une question étrange qui la fit sourire malgré elle :

« Est-ce que je rêve encore ? »

La brune fit « non » de la tête et le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment. À peine fut-elle debout qu'il se jetait sur elle, l'étreignant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, et elle mit du temps à réagir et à poser doucement ses mains dans son dos. Adam ne cessait de murmurer son nom comme s'il n'osait y croire, et il recula pour accéder à ses lèvres et l'embrasser passionnément. Sentant ses bonnes résolutions craquées, Shiori lui répondit en ignorant tant bien que mal la perle salée qui roulait librement sur sa joue.

Elle aurait souhaité de tout son cœur que les choses puissent continuer ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, et le fait que cela soit impossible lui faisait atrocement mal. La douleur dépassait de loin le stade physique et seul le guitariste semblait pouvoir l'apaiser, même si au final cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle pleurait et il essuya délicatement ses larmes.

« Je sais tout… Adam Lang. »

Il interrompit son geste, les yeux écarquillés, avant de laisser mollement retomber sa main dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il l'observa un instant d'un air infiniment triste et Shiori eut comme l'impression… qu'il s'y attendait en fin de compte.

« Mais tu es revenue, souffla-t-il après un court silence.

—Bien obligée, j'avais laissé mes pommes ici. »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Adam qui rétorqua :

« J'ai mangé la dernière. »

La jeune femme prit un air outré et il rirent légèrement tous les deux, et l'espace d'un instant se fut comme si rien n'avait changé. À cette pensée la plus jeune cessa immédiatement de s'amuser et elle sentit un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge mais elle l'étouffa avec rage. Ce qu'elle pouvait être faible parfois.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et l'entraina doucement sur le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Machinalement, il s'empara de sa main et la caressa distraitement, les yeux baissés, tandis qu'il commençait à parler :

« Il y a longtemps j'étais chanteur dans un groupe appelé Evil Eye. Je… J'aimais une femme… »

Le jeune homme hésita à poursuivre mais Shiori acquiesça, compréhensive, avant de murmurer :

« Sayaka ?

—Sayaka, oui… Je l'aimais vraiment comme un fou et lorsqu'elle est morte je… J'ai décidé de la rejoindre, déclara-t-il sombrement.

—Et tu t'es retrouvé coincé ici ? l'interrogea la brune.

—19 ans plus tard j'étais de retour dans cette maison. Sayaka s'était réincarnée afin que nous puissions être de nouveau réunis dans la vie, mais elle ignorait que je l'avais suivie dans la mort… Et j'ai attiré sa réincarnation ici…

—Avec la musique, se rappela la jeune femme.

—Avec la musique » confirma Adam.

Le guitariste resta silencieux un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs, puis il frissonna et poursuivit tristement :

« Elle s'appelait Mizuki. C'était Sayaka que je voyais à travers elle… Mais même alors que je l'avais retrouvée, j'étais toujours mort et elle bien en vie. Je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle me rejoigne, et il y a eu l'accident…

—Et elle est tombée dans le coma, termina la demoiselle.

—J'ai retenu son esprit prisonnier. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées ensuite et c'est Sayaka elle-même qui m'a finalement demandé de la libérer. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

—Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

—J'ai été puni… En tant qu'esprit je n'avais aucun droit d'entrainer un vivant dans le monde des morts et de l'y retenir. J'étais maudit, condamné à hanter cette demeure peut-être pour l'éternité. J'aurais du être privé du moindre contact avec n'importe quel être vivant… Mais tu es arrivée. »

Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Les explications d'Adam jetaient cependant un éclairage nouveau sur certains évènements, comme son comportement étrange la première fois qu'elle l'avait entrainé à l'extérieur de la maison. En réalité il n'aurait pas du pouvoir sortir et il avait sans doute eu peur qu'elle découvre sa véritable nature, rien de plus normal.

La musique qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici, la porte qui s'ouvrait avant même qu'elle la touche, l'intérieur délabré et abandonné de la maison, les lumières qui s'allumaient avec le briquet d'Adam, son retour systématique devant la maison lorsqu'elle en était partie… Tout était maintenant si évident qu'au fond c'était comme si elle avait toujours su sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer.

« Comment as-tu su ? demanda enfin le musicien en relevant enfin les yeux sur elle.

—J'ai rencontré Mizuki, devant la maison. Elle a furtivement parlé d'un certain guitariste et je lui ai demandé si elle te connaissait.

—Et elle a voulu te protéger de moi, devina le brun.

—Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur toi, et c'est chez elle que je suis restée ces derniers jours… Elle avait des preuves et j'ai été forcée d'accepter la vérité…

—Mais tu es revenue, reprit-il pour la deuxième fois.

—Comme si je pouvais te laisser. »

Fantôme ou pas, les sentiments de Shiori étaient bien réels et les ignorer n'était plus envisageable. L'abandonner ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit et elle y pensait encore moins maintenant, avec tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Le laisser seul dans cet endroit, peut-être enfermé pour l'éternité alors qu'elle pouvait le libérer ça aurait été la chose la plus cruelle au monde. Et elle n'était pas cruelle. Juste terriblement triste.

« Et puis... Je peux peut-être t'aider. »


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Tu ne vas sans doute pas le croire…

—J'ai appris à être très ouvert d'esprit. »

Lorsqu'on est un fantôme, qu'on a vu le royaume des morts et qu'on hante une maison, on est prêt à croire à n'importe quoi. Le temps des révélations semblait être également venu pour Shiori, et le guitariste appréhendait même s'il tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître. Sa compagne détournait les yeux, n'osant plus croiser son regard et ce comportement n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais ne venait-il pas de faire exactement la même chose à l'instant ? Ce n'était qu'un cap à passer, et pour l'y aider il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui transmettre « Tu peux tout me dire. »

Il angoissait et trépignait à la fois de connaître enfin le secret de la jeune femme, de comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de cette lumière bleue qu'il avait aperçue une fois venant de sa chambre mais aussi des fines cicatrices sur son bras. Mais il sentait que comme le sien, ce secret était des plus difficiles à dévoiler et il ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être hésitante. Il devait simplement l'encourager et la soutenir, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. À aucun moment elle n'avait parut effrayée voire dégoûtée même en sachant désormais ce qu'il était vraiment, restant compréhensive et extrêmement douce. Restant elle-même. Celle qu'il aimait.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

—Prends ton temps » l'apaisa Adam.

Shiori prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, les paupières closes, avant de finalement relever la tête vers le guitariste. Ses yeux de glace le transpercèrent littéralement et un instant il se demanda si une autre n'avait pas pris la place de sa compagne tant elle semblait différente à cet instant. Plus aucune trace de peur ou d'hésitation dans ce regard bleu-gris, juste une assurance à la limite du défi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle essayait de se protéger. De lui ou d'elle-même, cela restait à voir.

« Ma première mèche blanche est apparue à ma naissance. Il était arrivé la même chose pour ma mère et avant elle, ma grand-mère. Dans notre famille c'est ainsi pour une femme de chaque génération. Cela marque ce que nous apportons au monde.

—Ce que vous apportez au monde ? répéta le brun, intrigué.

—Au moment même de ma venue mon grand-père mourait. Car pour que l'une de nous puisse vivre quelqu'un doit mourir. Quelqu'un de proche.

—L'une de vous ? Mais qu'es-tu au juste ?

—Allons, tu ne devines pas ? »

Le musicien prit un moment pour réfléchir et fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche d'une créature légendaire qui provoquerait la mort d'un autre être vivant pour pouvoir vivre. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Sa compagne esquissa un sourire, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à plus de sa part. Elle poursuivit de ce même ton détaché qu'elle employait depuis le début de son récit, comme si tout ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement anodin :

« La deuxième est apparue alors que j'avais… presque 16 ans si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'étais la baby-sitter d'une gamine adorable du nom de Yuko. Elle m'aimait bien et c'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer du piano. Mais un jour elle a fait un malaise et j'ai du la conduire aux urgences. Ils l'ont gardé pour des examens plus approfondis et lui ont découvert une tumeur au cerveau. Une de celles qu'on n'opère pas. Qu'on ne soigne pas. C'est moi qui ait du l'annoncer à la mère lorsqu'elle est rentrée de son voyage d'affaires. »

Shiori s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans les méandres du passé. Puis elle eut un petit sursaut et reprit, d'un ton un peu moins assuré :

« Elle avait encore plusieurs mois devant elle, mais son état de santé est vite devenu trop fragile pour qu'elle puisse continuer l'école. Dès que je le pouvais j'allais m'occuper d'elle, et j'ai vu son esprit dérivé petit à petit jusqu'à l'hospitalisation. Je suis allée lui rendre visite là-bas et elle ne faisait déjà plus la différence entre ses hallucinations et la réalité. Le lendemain de ma visite j'avais une nouvelle mèche blanche, et Yuko était morte. »

Adam écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien, comprenant peu à peu l'étrange pouvoir qu'était celui de la jeune femme. Mais la froideur de celle-ci lui faisait presque peur à présent. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure cette phrase, du bout des lèvres, des sanglots dans la voix :

« J'adorais cette gamine. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et le guitariste l'essuya délicatement. Elle prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer et se calmer.

« Trois autres personnes ont subi le même sort qu'elle depuis, dont ma propre grand-mère.

—Mais… Ça arrive… comme ça ? hésita le jeune homme qui ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer.

—Oh non, il faut bien que quelqu'un les aide un peu.

—Tu veux dire…

—Je les ai tué Adam. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Il en resta un instant pétrifié, analysant encore et encore cette phrase lancée si légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait. La manière dont Shiori l'avait dit ou tout simplement le fait qu'il la connaissait bien l'empêchait de croire cette version.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça… souffla le musicien.

—C'est vrai que le terme « tué » est peut-être un peu trop violent, concéda la demoiselle. Mais mon rôle est de les aider à mourir. Ni plus ni moins.

—Ton rôle ? Tu veux dire que tu es… faite pour ça ? l'interrogea Adam qui essayait d'intégrer la nouvelle.

—Les gens comme moi ont un nom tu sais.

—Lequel ?

—Shinigami. »

Comme s'il ne lui manquait que ce simple mot pour enfin saisir l'ensemble de la chose, le jeune homme fut frappée par l'éclair de la compréhension. Et étrangement cela le rassura, tout d'abord parce que ça signifiait que la brune n'avait pas eu le choix, sa nature avait été décidée avant même sa naissance. Et ensuite elle avait certes « tué » des gens –même si l'emploi de ce mot le rebutait- mais elle l'avait visiblement fait pour leur bien et sans doute aussi le bien de leur proche.

Il comprit alors que ce qu'il avait un jour dit à Shiori n'était qu'une part de la vérité. Certes, on pouvait mourir par amour mais on pouvait aussi mourir _grâce_ à l'amour. S'il en croyait les dires de sa compagne et les mèches qui striaient sa chevelure, cinq personnes avaient été délivrées grâce à l'amour que la shinigami leur portait. C'était parce qu'elle les aimait qu'elle avait accepté le fait qu'ils soient plus heureux ailleurs. Elle leur assurait une mort douce, sans souffrance, du moins était-ce ainsi qu'il imaginait les choses. Il ne pouvait pas envisager les actions de celle qu'il aimait comme cruelles et dénuées de la moindre compassion.

« En fin de compte, je ne pouvais dévoiler mon secret qu'à toi mais pour ça je devais d'abord connaître le tien. De même pour toi. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte nous étions dans une impasse. »

Elle acquiesça à ses dires et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Adam revienne à ce qu'il voulait lui demander au départ. À savoir « comment ». Comment parvenait-elle à les délivrer ? Visiblement amusée par cette question, la plus jeune répondit simplement :

« À vrai dire nous ne pouvons « tuer » qu'à une heure précise, et pour nous l'indiquer nous possédons un sablier qui émet une étrange lueur bleue lorsque… Et bien lorsque le moment est venu.

—D'où vient ce sablier ?

—Sa provenance s'est perdue au fil des siècles, lui expliqua-t-elle. Nous nous le transmettons de mère en fille.

—Et une fois qu'il brille, que fais-tu ? s'enquit le guitariste, l'appréhension laissant place à la curiosité.

—Ah, soupira Shiori avec une légère grimace de dégoût. Il faut graver le nom de la… _victime _à même notre peau. C'est la partie sanglante du boulot.

—C'est de là que viennent tes cicatrices ! comprit le jeune homme. Mais ça doit faire atrocement mal ! ajouta-t-il avec un regard horrifié.

—Bien sûr. La douleur est censée nous dissuader de le faire pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais il y en a que ça n'arrête pas… »

Sa voix s'était affaiblie sur la fin et le musicien faillit ne pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il comprit qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait eu affaire à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas usé de son don pour de bonnes raisons et elle en avait souffert, cela se voyait. Immédiatement, Adam pensa à la mère de sa compagne que cette dernière détestait au plus haut point et avec laquelle elle disait ne plus avoir de contact depuis des années.

Une terrible vérité s'imposa alors à lui, le frappant avec la force d'un gourdin. Shiori avait souffert toute sa vie. Mais quelles que soient les causes de cette souffrance elle avait su rester forte et garder la tête haute, et il l'admira pour cela. Peu de gens, surtout aussi jeunes, aurait pu supporter ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Et voilà qu'elle se livrait à lui, lui exposant toutes ses faiblesses sans la moindre honte, elle le faisait même avec une certaine fierté. Plus que jamais il eut la certitude qu'il l'aimait et il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser vivement.

Mais à sa grande surprise sa compagne le repoussa presque violemment et s'empressa de détourner les yeux lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension. À contre cœur elle murmura :

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter maintenant. Sinon je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du musicien qui espéra follement avoir mal entendu, mais la suite ne fit que lui confirmer ses craintes.

« Je te l'ai dit, je peux t'aider. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour que vous soyez réunis, tu vas enfin pouvoir rejoindre Sayaka. »

Au nom de son ancienne compagne, le guitariste ressentit une sorte de colère sourde montée en lui. Sayaka avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait et qu'elle voulait son bonheur, ajoutant qu'il ne devait pas douter d'elle. Mais voilà que les choses ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais plutôt comme cela l'arrangeait _elle_.

Mais une partie de sa colère était également dirigée contre Shiori, qui était prête à le laisser partir et qui le poussait même dans les bras d'une femme qu'il avait aimé mais qui appartenait à son passé. Puis sa rancœur s'évanouit en un clin d'œil lorsque une nouvelle larme perla sur la peau douce de la brune.

« Tu veux que je parte ? murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

—Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton désespéré. Mais regarde-nous… Un fantôme et une shinigami, on dirait vraiment le début d'une blague idiote.

—Tu penses que notre histoire est idiote ?

—Je pense que tu as le droit d'être heureux, fit la demoiselle en plantant son regard dans le sien pour appuyer ses propos.

—Je suis heureux avec toi, assura l'ainé en s'emparant de nouveau de ses mains.

—Pour l'instant. Mais je vais vieillir et un jour je mourrai… Toi non. »

Il ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle avait raison bien sûr et il comprenait seulement maintenant la raison de ses premiers pleurs, comme il comprenait que finalement Sayaka n'avait pas cherché à le récupérer. Elle l'avait même mis en garde lors de leur dernière conversation. Encore une fois il avait été égoïste, ne pensant qu'à lui. Mais force était de constater que même en sachant tout cela, leur problème n'était pas réglé. Il restait mort.

Il déclara finalement qu'il allait réfléchir et Shiori acquiesça, se dégageant de sa faible étreinte pour quitter la pièce. Bientôt le son du piano parvint jusqu'au salon d'où Adam n'avait pas bougé, paralysé par la seule solution possible qu'il n'osait envisagé. Celle de mourir « pour de vrai ».

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le couple échangea un nouveau baiser fiévreux et bientôt les lèvres du musicien s'égarèrent dans la nuque de sa compagne dont le corps ne tarda pas à basculer entièrement sur le lit. Les mains du jeune homme lui retirèrent son t-shirt tandis que celles de la brune se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses, faisant frissonner son amant de désir. Il dévora avidement sa peau, la mordillant par endroit, arrachant de petits gémissements à Shiori. Les doigts de la demoiselle parcoururent le dos déjà dénudé du guitariste et celui-ci remonta lentement vers ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il frôla à plusieurs reprises avant que la demoiselle ne les emprisonnement férocement.

Adam redescendit vers son cou et il sentit les caresses de la jeune femme s'égarer sur son torse puis de plus en plus bas. Une première larme quitta sa joue pour couler sur la peau de la jeune femme et il tenta de l'ignorer, mais le corps de sa compagne fut secoué d'un bref soubresaut, puis d'un deuxième. Il s'allongea alors sur elle et elle blottit son corps contre le sien. Ils pleurèrent tous deux en silence, désespérés.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils vivaient ainsi, entre deux sautes d'humeur de plus en plus dures à supportées. Les baisers brûlants laissaient la place aux crises de larmes voire même aux violents disputes et le guitariste savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout cela. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Perdre Shiori était au delà de ses forces. À bout, celle-ci murmura d'une voix qui mit son amant au bord du supplice :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de tomber amoureuse de toi ? »

Leurs sanglots redoublèrent de violence et le brun finit par s'écarter, roulant sur le dos et posant son bras sur ses yeux dans une vaine tentative pour cacher ses pleurs. Il chuchota faiblement, effrayé par ses propres paroles :

« Va chercher ce sablier, qu'on en finisse. »


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Un soupir résonna dans le salon après un énième coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge. Ils avaient choisi cette pièce bien particulière pour eux pour se dire adieu. Leur première rencontre avait eu lieu ici et aucun des deux n'était prêt de l'oublier. Shiori ne savait pas si elle devait regretter ou se réjouir d'être arrivée dans cette maison et d'y avoir rencontré le guitariste qui l'avait envoûté dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle avait aimé pour la première fois de sa vie mais cet amour était voué à l'échec avant même qu'elle le sache. La séparation à venir s'annonçait des plus horribles et se dire qu'elle en serait la seule exécutrice la torturait. Adam n'avait qu'à attendre que les choses se passent lui, tandis que ce serait elle qui les désunirait définitivement. La jeune femme ne pensait même pas au fait qu'elle pourrait toujours voir le musicien une fois qu'il serait passé de l'autre côté, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais le courage. S'imaginer là-bas, couper de lui par un stupide portail qui ne céderait jamais quoi qu'elle fasse… Non, c'était plus qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter.

Mais que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Elle rentrerait tous les soirs et trouverait fatalement la maison vide… Il allait falloir envisager de déménager… Mais même ailleurs cela serait difficile, tout dans cette ville lui rappellerait Adam. Elle ne pourrait plus se rendre dans ce parc qu'elle adorait tant sans penser à lui, faire les boutiques sans penser à lui et même travailler sans penser à lui.

La brune repensa un instant à sa conversation avec Sayaka et se fit la réflexion que cette dernière devait bien se réjouir à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas fait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de manipulateur mais force était de reconnaître qu'au final elle allait tout de même retrouver celui qu'elle aimait. « _La vie lui offre une deuxième chance…_ » Une deuxième chance de la rejoindre oui !

Aucun doute, la fatigue et l'angoisse se faisaient de plus en plus sentir chez Shiori qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi hargneuse. Il était maintenant presque quatre heures du matin et elle sentait ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes au fur et à mesure que la nuit gagnait du terrain. Elle qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, voilà qu'elle devait encore tenir pour permettre à Adam de… de… La demoiselle se gifla mentalement, se concentrant pour rester éveillée.

« Il faut attendre encore longtemps ? demanda le musicien d'un ton neutre.

—Tu seras parti à 4h44, répondit la brune, les yeux dans le vague.

—Pourquoi 4h44 ?

—Parce que _quatre_. (*) »

Le jeune homme eut l'air de comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas et il poussa un nouveau soupir auquel fit écho celui de sa compagne. Elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher les uns après les autres et le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux ne l'aidait pas.

« Tout est ma faute. »

Shiori releva la tête et interrogea le guitariste du regard.

« Si je n'avais pas joué cette musique ce jour-là-

—Oh la je te sens venir avec tes remords foireux, l'arrêta la jeune femme. On va renchérir chacun notre tour et on en viendra à la conclusion que si aucun de nous deux n'avait existé tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ce qui est d'une logique à toute épreuve.

—Désolé…

—Ne t'excuse pas. Trouver un coupable serait… Rassurant en un sens.

—Est-ce que tu peux aller… jusqu'au portail ?

—Bien sûr. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

—Je comprends. »

Le portable de la plus jeune sonna les quatre heures, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Elle éteignit l'alarme d'un geste rageur avant de balancer l'objet à l'autre bout du canapé. La prochaine serait dans une demi-heure, elle pourrait en profiter pour dormir un peu. Elle en informa Adam et s'allongea aussitôt sur les coussins brodés, sombrant dans le sommeil alors que sa tête touchait à peine l'oreiller.

_« Grand-mère, pourquoi existons-nous ? fit la petite voix aigue de Shiori._

—_Ah c'est une question difficile que tu me poses là, mais je pense avoir une réponse, répondit la vieille femme en la prenant sur ces genoux._

—_Dis-moi, dis-moi !_

—_Ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ta nature. Nous avons été créées c'est donc que nous avons une utilité. Nos plumes sont comme des pinceaux qui repeignent l'avenir._

—_Mais c'est nous qui tuons les gens, alors pourquoi avoir besoin de plumes ? _

—_C'est vrai, nous sommes porteuses de mort. Mais nos plumes, elles, sont avant tout porteuses d'espoir. »_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne se remette à marquer l'heure de manière fort stridente. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'Adam coupait la sonnerie et la rejoignait sur le sofa. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de cela maintenant ? Cette conversation avait eu lieu des années auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui ne comprenait rien au monde des grands. Et même maintenant qu'elle était adulte les paroles de son ainée lui paraissaient toujours aussi vagues. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour elle, sans doute ce songe n'était-il qu'un hasard.

Un bras vint entourer sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'un souffle venait frôler sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se retint pour ne pas embrasser le musicien. Elle était persuadée que si elle faisait quoi que ce soit de ce genre elle ne serait jamais capable de le délivrer. Et c'était nécessaire, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Même si cela faisait terriblement mal.

Délicatement, Shiori s'empara du coffret ouvragé qui attendait sagement sur la table et elle en sortit la chatoyante plume de paon. Elle passa ses doigts dans le duvet et fut étonnée par la douceur qu'il procurait. À elle seule, cette plume semblait représenter tout ce qu'on allait lui enlever, tout ce dont elle serait privée. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée mais elle la détestait déjà, contrairement à l'autre qu'elle considérait presque comme une vieille amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie que ses « victimes » partent mais pour la première fois elle maudit son existence qui la condamnait depuis toujours à voir partir ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Il y a un truc que je n'ai toujours pas compris, lui dit alors Adam.

—Allons bon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Comment as-tu pu entrer ici ? M'en faire sortir ? Me permettre toutes ces choses auxquelles je n'avais normalement plus droit ?

—C'est un de mes dons je suppose. Un auteur que j'aime beaucoup disait « Sur le passage des shinigamis, les vivants pleurent et les fantômes sourient. » Je suppose que j'apporte la mort aux premiers et un semblant de vie aux seconds. »

Un semblant de vie… Quelle ironie.

Les yeux toujours rivés à la plume, la jeune femme se souvint vaguement des dires de sa grand-mère selon lesquels l'endroit où elle allait graver le nom du guitariste serait essentiel. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela pouvait bien changer. Qu'elle écrive sur son bras droit ou son bras gauche, quelle différence au fond ? Mais si on lui avait appris ce détail alors il était important, non ?

Un instant, la brune se sentit envahie par une légère bouffée de panique. Est-ce que si elle se trompait Adam resterait piégé ? Où devait-elle écrire ? Quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûre. On avait bien du lui donner un indice, quelque chose pour l'aider…

« _Il te faudra bientôt faire un choix et j'aimerais que tu choisisses Adam._ »

Non elle n'aurait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas… faire ça… si ? Prise d'un espoir trop soudain et violent pour être contenu, Shiori se jeta presque sur le sablier et le retourna vivement. Elle avait à présent à la fois peur et hâte que les grains de temps se mettent à briller. Mais elle ne dit rien à son compagnon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre encore plus si jamais il s'avérait au final qu'elle se trompait.

Les minutes qui défilèrent alors furent assurément les plus longues de toute son existence, même si elle savait très bien qu'en réalité elles comptaient toujours soixante secondes. Mais en certaines circonstances soixante secondes peuvent très bien se transformer en une éternité. Ce fut le cas tandis qu'Adam se blottissait contre elle, comprenant que le moment approchait à grands pas.

Le sable cessa de s'écouler et la jeune femme le fit à nouveau pivoter d'un geste fébrile. L'espoir prenait de plus en plus de place en elle et elle ne parvenait plus à le freiner. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable qui dans quelques minutes pourrait aussi bien la détruire que la réjouir au plus au point. Elle se surprit à adresser une prière silencieuse à quiconque voudrait bien l'écouter pour que la deuxième option soit la bonne.

Ses battements de cœur accélérèrent à une vitesse à peine croyable et avec une telle force qu'elle crut suffoquer. La première lueur, infime, venait d'apparaître entre les grains qui se teintaient peu à peu d'un bleu phosphorescent.

Sans plus attendre, elle affirma sa prise sur la plume qui ne demandait plus qu'à servir. Après une grande inspiration elle saisit l'avant-bras d'Adam qu'elle dénuda d'un geste habile empli d'habitude sous le regard à la fois interrogateur et inquiet de celui-ci.

« Je suis désolée, ça va faire mal. »

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de protester elle appuya la pointe duveteuse sur sa peau glacée. Elle entreprit ainsi d'y inscrire le nom du musicien en ignorant tant bien que mal ses gémissements de douleur et le sang qui commençait à perler en une multitude de gouttelettes pourpres. Elle se mordit les lèvres devant la souffrance visible de son compagnon qu'elle ne pouvait ni rassurer ni apaiser. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, se contentant de suivre son instinct en espérant que ce dernier ne la trompe pas. Et si jamais son idée ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait se consoler en se disant qu'au moins elle aurait essayé.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini elle s'aperçut qu'Adam pleurait. De douleur ou de tristesse, sans doute les deux. Persuadé qu'il allait disparaître, il murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion des mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé lui dire :

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'attira doucement à lui pour l'embrasser et Shiori ne se déroba pas. Si son intuition n'était pas la bonne ce serait le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait de lui. Mais les secondes passaient et le guitariste ne succombait pas. Craintivement, la shinigami recula et il lui lança un regard ahuri.

« Je suis toujours là… souffla-t-il.

—Tu ne sens rien ? » lui demanda la brune.

Il était encore à ses côtés, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle avait réussi. Et ce qu'elle attendait tardait à venir, ce qui ne la rassurait en rien. Puis Adam finit par répondre, perplexe :

« J'ai chaud… je crois.

—Tu crois ? »

Elle porta une main au front de musicien et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa peau était bouillante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Shiori suivit le regard du brun et vit avec effarement ses blessures se refermer et le sang s'arrêter de couler. Elle resta muette de stupéfaction, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Son cerveau se déconnecta et elle cligna bêtement des yeux, fixant toujours le bras sur lequel n'apparaissaient plus que de fines cicatrices semblables aux siennes. La voix d'Adam la ramena lentement à la réalité et elle releva les yeux sur lui, à moitié ailleurs.

« Tu as une nouvelle mèche. »

Comme si elle n'attendait que ce signal, elle autorisa sa première larme à rouler librement sur sa joue.

« J'ai réussi… » souffla-t-elle, aux anges.

Un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle vit au regard de son compagnon que celui-ci ne comprenait strictement rien et cela la fit rire. Elle aurait ri pour n'importe quoi à cet instant tant la joie qu'elle ressentait avait besoin d'être extériorisée, de s'exprimer librement. Elle l'embrassa follement et Adam lui répondit volontiers, puis elle entoura délicatement son visage de ses mains, lui avouant le plus simplement du monde :

« Désolée mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu.

—Tu veux dire… commença-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

—Bon retour parmi nous, Adam Lang. »

De nouvelles larmes leur échappèrent tandis qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser. Des larmes de joie. Il était vivant.


	26. Epilogue

Épilogue

Ce petit bonhomme rouge n'allait-il donc jamais passer au vert ? Refuser aussi longtemps de céder sa place à une personne d'une autre couleur relevait presque du racisme ! Un bref soupir de contentement s'échappa finalement des lèvres d'Adam lorsque les voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin et qu'il put s'avancer pour traverser.

Il avait passé une journée des plus longues et ennuyantes et n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son amante. Il avait longuement hésité à prendre un taxi mais à cette heure les gens sortaient tous du travail et les rues étaient pleines à craquer, si bien que faire le chemin à pieds lui faisait gagner du temps au final. Et puis pour une fois que Londres était sous le soleil, autant en profiter non ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que le couple avait gagné la capitale britannique pour s'y installer. Bizarrement c'était Shiori qui avait insisté en ce sens, alors que le guitariste avait simplement demandé à quitter la maison qui avait appartenue à Sayaka. Un peu tordu pour démarrer une relation que de rester là où vivait son ex selon lui. La jeune shinigami avait paru un peu déçue mais s'était vite rattrapée en proposant de trouver un appartement londonien.

Cela lui tenait visiblement à cœur et le musicien n'avait vu aucune raison de refuser. Et lui qui l'aurait pensé perdue une fois à des milliers de kilomètres du moindre lieu familier, force était d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. La jeune femme s'habituait à une vitesse hallucinante à son nouvel environnement, et à la réflexion elle devait commencer à avoir l'habitude puisque qu'elle s'était également très vite accoutumée à sa précédente ville d'adoption.

Plus il se rapprochait d'elle et plus elle le surprenait. Changer de vie n'avait pas été simple au début et ils avaient dû subsister grâce à de maigres économies durant pas mal de temps, mais leur embauche commune avait donné naissance à une cohabitation et une coopération permanente. Ils travaillaient ensemble et vivaient ensemble, ne se quittant presque jamais. Sauf aujourd'hui où Adam avait dû organiser le futur emploi du temps de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci composait tranquillement à la maison. Elle vivait désormais de sa passion pour le piano et c'était normalement lui qui créait ses morceaux, mais elle disait avoir un projet spécial qu'elle voulait mener à bien elle-même, et le guitariste respectait son souhait.

Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle lorsqu'elle écrivait et jouait sa musique et il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Il s'accordait toujours la meilleure place lors de ses concerts et même s'il était l'auteur de la majorité des morceaux, ceux-ci n'auraient pu être aussi merveilleux s'ils avaient été joués par quelqu'un d'autre que Shiori. C'était comme si la musique savait à qui elle était destinée et qu'elle ne se laissait apprivoiser que par elle. Si bien que lorsque la jeune femme posait ses doigts sur les touches d'ivoire, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et que la mélodie s'élevait délicatement dans les airs… C'était comme s'il revenait à la vie à nouveau. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

À la fin d'une représentation, la demoiselle avait eu la surprise de voir approcher Akira-san. Le vieil ours avait en effet reçu une invitation VIP envoyée par Adam qui avait fait en sorte que sa compagne ne l'apprenne pas. Et cela en avait valu la peine puisque le sourire qui avait éclairé son visage en voyant son ancien patron valait tout l'or du monde. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel n'en avait jamais voulu à sa chère employée de partir découvrir de nouveaux horizons, et il avait une fois de plus résumé la chose très simplement : « L'amour fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! ». Ce n'était sûrement pas le jeune couple qui allait dire le contraire.

Souriant inconsciemment en se remémorant cette anecdote, le musicien monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec la shinigami. Il jura tout bas alors qu'il croyait avoir perdu ses clefs, avant de finalement pousser un petit cri de triomphe lorsque leur tintement familier résonna au fin fond d'une de ses poches. En un rien de temps la porte fut ouverte puis refermée, sa veste accrochée –jetée- dans la penderie et ses chaussures rangées –jetées aussi- dans un coin de l'entrée.

Il pénétra dans le salon et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une chevelure zébrée dont l'odeur de shampoing lui parvenait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Shiori était penchée sur le clavier de son grand piano, une multitude de feuilles froissées éparpillées négligemment devant elle tandis que d'autres roulées en boule parsemaient le tapis. Elle releva vivement la tête pour mâchouiller quelques secondes un vieux crayon qui devait déjà en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres, puis elle se repencha tout aussi vivement pour gribouiller une page.

Adam soupira. Lui qui comptait faire une entrée sous les ovations, voilà qui était raté. Comme pour lui confirmer qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, la demoiselle produisit quelques notes avant de hocher la tête et de continuer à écrire tout en pianotant distraitement. Il s'avança donc silencieusement pour se poster derrière elle, approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour lancer le plus naturellement du monde :

« Coucou. »

La brune leva légèrement la main pour esquisser un petit geste de la main du genre « Ah… salut » qui désespéra son compagnon au plus haut point. Lui qui espérait un cri de surprise, un sursaut à la limite, il n'avait droit qu'à une vague indifférence. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en aplatissant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui choisit précisément ce moment pour réagir de manière fort affective :

« Adam ! Tu m'as fait faire une rature ! se plaignit-elle.

—Ta feuille _est_ une rature, remarqua l'accusé d'un ton moqueur en examinant le papier en question.

—Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Laisse-moi rire, répliqua calmement Shiori en effaçant pour réécrire sa ligne.

—Tu as trouvé un titre, constata le jeune homme sans relever la provocation –oui ses brouillons étaient encore pires que des mots croisés, et alors ?-.

—Je voulais un truc plus recherché à la base mais finalement le plus simple est le mieux.

—Je peux ?

—Vas-y. »

Il s'empara des prémices de partitions et les examina attentivement, hochant la tête par moment, grimaçant légèrement à d'autres en essayant de s'imaginer la mélodie. _Chiaki's London_… Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien venir ce titre mais le morceau promettait d'être sublime.

Il reposa le début d'œuvre avant de gagner le sofa, s'allumant une clope au passage. La fumée envahit le séjour et s'échappa par la fenêtre entrebâillée. Shiori fredonnait sans s'en rendre compte et le guitariste s'amusa à l'écouter, regardant ses yeux de glace parcourir la musique, ses fines lèvres roses s'entrouvrir légèrement pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Ces lèvres qu'il mourait toujours d'envie d'embrasser, encore plus maintenant. Si bien qu'il finit par quémander d'une petite voix enfantine :

« Bientôt fini ?

—J'en sais rien… Pourquoi ?

—Je me sens seul, gémit Adam en lui lançant un regard appuyé qu'elle ignora royalement.

—Tu sais maintenant ce que je ressens quand tu passes des heures à composer. »

Touché. Effectivement la souffrance était atroce.

« C'est une vengeance ?

—Disons juste que je te rends la pareille. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire malicieux. Elle ne l'ignorait pas en fait, elle cherchait juste à le torturer. Et ça marchait en plus ! Mais plus pour longtemps.

Saisissant la carafe d'eau qui reposait sur la table, il remplit rapidement un verre qu'il proposa innocemment à la brune. Celle-ci l'accepta et il se leva comme pour aller lui donner, s'arrêtant juste à un mètre d'elle.

« Viens le chercher, fit-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

—À quoi tu joues ? » se méfia la demoiselle en obéissant néanmoins.

Elle s'approcha pour s'emparer de l'objet de sa convoitise qu'elle but d'une traite avant de le reposer, toujours soupçonneuse puisque son compagnon ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Ce dernier attendit qu'elle fasse demi-tour, pensant rejoindre le piano, pour la saisir par la taille et parcourir sa nuque de baisers. Shiori soupira et lui fit de nouveau face, plantant ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux du guitariste.

« Je me suis faite piéger c'est ça ? »

Pour toute réponse Adam frôla ses lèvres avant de les emprisonner passionnément. Bientôt leurs langues se rejoignirent en une danse envoutante et le brun sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque les mains de la jeune femme se faufilèrent sous son haut. Haut qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à rejoindre le sol, de même qu'un certain nombre de vêtements au fur et à mesure que le couple se rapprochait de la chambre.

Le corps de Shiori s'allongea sur le matelas, bientôt recouvert par celui de son amant dont le désir se faisait de plus en plus sentir, dans tous les sens du terme. Il parcourut la peau de la brune, la caressant, mordillant, embrassant. Il percevait la respiration de sa compagne se faire de plus en plus courte, hachée, et lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa nuque il sentit la peau douce de ses cuisses venir entourer ses hanches. N'y tenant plus, il vint en elle, provoquant un gémissement très vite étouffé par un baiser assoiffé.

Il entama de lents va-et-vient sans cesser d'embrasser avec délice les lèvres de la jeune femme, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait faire durer la chose le plus longtemps possible mais les soupirs de plaisir de son amante, de plus en plus profonds, lui firent bientôt perdre la tête. Tout chez elle à cet instant lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses mouvements de reins s'accélérèrent sous les caresses pressantes de la brune dont les soupirs s'étaient mués en gémissements de plus en plus intenses.

Il sentit soudain le corps de la jeune femme se plaquer au sien dans un dernier soubresaut tandis que résonnaient dans la pièce leurs cris d'extase alors qu'il se libérait en elle. Ils échangèrent un ultime baiser et Adam se laissa tomber à ses côtés, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Shiori ramena la couverture sur eux avant de se blottir contre son amant qui entoura automatiquement ses épaules d'un bras et sa taille d'un autre.

Après plusieurs minutes de calme durant lesquelles le couple tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque humainement soutenable, la brune finit par murmurer d'un air amusé :

« Pas mal le coup du verre d'eau. Pas très original mais carrément efficace.

—J'avais bien aimé celui du téléphone la dernière fois, lui apprit Adam.

—C'est que tu deviens difficile à piéger toi, se plaignit-elle d'un ton boudeur. Mais tu sais te faire pardonner.

—En tout cas tu pourras me rendre la pareille quand tu voudras. »

Shiori se redressa légèrement et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'aux lèvres du guitariste qu'elle mordilla malicieusement avant que son amant ne remarque d'un air curieux :

« C'est moi ou tu as une nouvelle mèche blanche ? »

La shinigami ne répondit pas, se contentant d'esquisser un léger sourire qui voulait tout dire en soi, avant d'embrasser Adam qui en oublia jusqu'à son nom. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance de toute façon, il n'était plus le même.

**Je veux d'abord remercier celles qui auront lu jusqu'au bout (s'il y en aura puisqu'à l'heure où je poste je n'en ai aucune idée). Bien sûr j'attends vos avis avec impatience et un brin de curiosité ^-^**


End file.
